High School Alchemist pt 1
by Pagan Alchemy
Summary: FMA/INU crossover. Al has his body, and the kids are going to school. Kagome is having issues with school & Feudal Japan. Love, heartbreak, abuse, sexual content... anything could happen...
1. NOTES!

**HELLO! I'm BACK! PAGANALCHEMY HERE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE RETURNED WITH SOME INSPIRATION AFTER YEARS OF ... WELL NON-INSPIRATIONAL DWELLINGS. I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON A COUPLE OF MY SOLO WORKS THAT ARE NOT "HIGH SCHOOL ALCHEMIST" RELATED, BUT I AM RE-WRITING THESE TO MAKE THEM BETTER, LONGER AND MORE DETAILED THAN EVER BEFORE! I AM SO GIDDY THAT SO MANY PEOPLE ENJOY THE STORIES, AND SOME COMMENTS/REVIEWS HAVE GOT ME THINKING ON WAYS TO IMPROVE MY WRITING! THE STORY WILL NOT CHANGE COMPLETELY, BUT IT WILL EVOLVE.**

**AND FOR THOSE WITH QUESTIONS ABOUT THE SEQUELS, DO NOT WORRY! THOSE ARE COMING ALONG AS WELL! I AM PSYCHED TO BE WRITING AGAIN AND HOPE YOU GUYS WILL BE TOO! SO PLEASE R&R, AND LET ME KNOW ANYTHING, AND LOOK FORWARD TO MY UPDATED WRITINGS!**

-_Pagan Alchemy_


	2. Going back home

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter One_

**She woke up from her nap in the grass. Her black hair was a mess for she hasn't showered in over three days and she was getting reckless. Her brown eyes stared up to the sun before a large red object pounced in front of her making her jump backwards.**

"**Kagome, stop spacing. We still have to find the last shards to the Shikon jewel. We're so close now!" The red object was none other than InuYasha.**

**He watched her as she began to stand up. Kagome ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She looked to InuYasha and then to ground again.'**

"**InuYasha, I've been here for three days! We found no shards anywhere or even hints of where they are. I'm going home for a while. You know, to get cleaned up and get some new supplies. Plus school starts soon and I have to register and all. I'll come back soon, alright?" Kagome smiled as she got up and started headed toward the InuYasha forest. **

**InuYasha stared at her again as she began to walk away. His rage grew as she just got up and left. He didn't even get a chance to say anything. _Kagome, why I ought to. You can't just leave like this when we're so close. If you think you're leaving that easy, you just wait. _InuYasha hopped up and began chasing after Kagome, and with his demon abilities, he caught up to her quite quickly.**

"**Don't think you can just leave when you feel it's necessary! We're almost done! So close and you just want to leave because! Because!" InuYasha didn't know what to say, he was just too anxious to get the rest of the Shikon.**

"**InuYasha, I need to leave to get more supplies for us on our quest. I'll be back in a couple of days. Do not worry! Jeez, you'd think you wouldn't mind me just leaving whenever, it leaves you to do whatever you want without me saying 'sit boy' when you do something stupid. Oops my bad! I totally lost it there." Kagome looked down at InuYasha, who was plunged into the dirt.**

**Kagome helped InuYasha up before continuing to the well. When she reached the Bone Eaters well, she waved goodbye to InuYasha but before she jumped in.**

"**If you're not back in five days, I'm hunting you down, Kagome!" Were InuYasha's last words to her before she jumped into the well and went from Feudal Japan back to present day Japan. **

**Meanwhile, in a place far from where Kagome was, a blonde boy was in a mess of his own. **


	3. The need for a mechanical Arm, again

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, orr anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Two_

**The boy with long blonde hair, bright golden eyes has sighed once more as he exited the Central command. He was cursing under his breath when someone came up behind him and gave him a hard pat on the back. **

**Edward, also known as FullMetal turned quickly ready to fight, but to his gratitude it was only his brother, Al. Al, who was once again in the flesh smiled to his brother.**

"**Oh brother, you know you can't fight in your condition." Al pointed to Ed's right arm and shook his head slightly.**

**It was only 5 days after Ed and Al achieved their goal with getting their bodies back to normal when they were attacked by the homunculus. Al, who was getting used to not being all metal made sure to avoid fighting them, but stubborn Ed just jumped right into a fight, Al suspected Ed forgot he was no longer auto mail and the one called Sloth took Ed's right arm and ripped it off clean. Ed felt so stupid, being dragged to Central to get cleaned up. Though they couldn't make him auto mail, they cleaned his wound and wrapped it up so it would not get infected.**

"**All that work trying to get it back to just get it taken away again. Ha. At least it was just my arm and not my leg too or your body, right? Let us just get to Winry's so she can scold me and make me a new arm, plus I have another favor to ask of her." Ed looked to the sky as Al and he walked to the train station. "I really hate Roy and his _assignments _he gives me."**

**Al just looked to Ed and then to the train station and the next train to Resembool. **

"**What is your next assignment, brother?" Al asked, still thinking it was funny after all this time, Ed still works for the military after their goal was completed. **

**Ed just shook his head to his brother as he read the times of the trains.**

"**10:15… that's in 20 minutes, we'll take it and you'll find out soon enough Al. You're part of it too." Ed walked to where the train would come and smiled.**

**Ed knew Winry would be so mad at him for anything and everything, but he needed her now, and wanted something of her. He couldn't explain why he even thought of asking her but he did, right when Roy appointed it to him. He couldn't explain his reasoning, though deep inside he knew; he wanted to spend this time with Winry. This was his only assign. he could actually take her on, to see what he can to and to be with her. His end result was always just to have her by his side. Ed slightly blushed, thinking about this and he almost missed the train if Al had not tugged on his jacket.**

"**Right" Ed rushed onto the train with his brother and were on their way to where they once lived. Ed sat in a window seat, staring out into the nothingness as the train zoomed on. He was thinking of Winry's face when seeing them. Of course he knew Al would get more attention than him, but will Winry be mad about his arm, will she still give him auto mail or make him go through life one armed. _Winry would never do that_, Ed thought. He thought of Winry's face from the distance. Her smile to see them but angered at their long absence. Her wrench he got her flying toward him and her eyes staring at him. Ed was heating himself up so he took off his red jacket and stared to Al. **

**Al was just sitting on the other side of Ed, looking around. He was happy for once he could go on a train and not be stared at or claimed to be dangerous. He enjoyed the silence but missed the curious children who found him interesting, fun and unique. Al ran his hand through his brown hair, he felt a lot happier every time he did that. The feel of his hair made him remember he was back to what was right. The two boys just sat quietly in the train until they reached Resembool. Al grinned occasionally when Ed would blush a little for no reason, but Al knew why but he would never tell Ed that he knew, _Ed fell in love… with Winry Rockbell_.**

**When the train stopped at Resembool, Ed's heart raced and he was getting more nervous than ever. He stared to Al and tried to smile but he grabbed his jacket and walked off the train, his brother close behind. Ed walked slower than usual as they traveled through Resembool. The Rockbell's lived farther out and Ed knew that he'd have to confront her soon, but he wanted to take his time now. **

"**Al, you want to go to Mom's grave before we head over there? I'm sure she'd be happy to see you like this." Ed smiled to his brother and they raced to her grave. **

**Ed and Al stood over the gray grave with the name "Trisha Elric" upon. They both stared endlessly in silence remembering their stupidity of trying to bring her back, but also the fun times when she was alive. Al bent down and cleaned off some old flowers from her grave as Ed cleaned up her name from the dirt. After a long 30 minute appreciation, the two boys walked off. Though they meant to go to Winry's, they ended up at where their house once stood. They stared at the old wood from when they burnt it down. Al reclaimed where everything once was, to recreate his memory of the house. He could define the smells and every detail. Finally, Ed shook off his worry and fear, which he would never admit, and they headed over to the Rockbell's.**

**It only took them around 10 minutes to arrive at the household and like always, Pinako was standing on the porch, her pipe in her mouth and her hair in a bun. Ed smiled and walked to the front porch to say hello.**

"**Hello, Pinako." Ed smiled down upon the elderly woman.**

"**Ed, is that you… wait it has to be you, your too short to be anyone else. AL, is that you. Glad to see you've got your body back." Pinako smiled as Ed fumed, but he for the first time, contained himself for fear Winry would run out. He wasn't ready to even speak to her, he felt so odd. "So if you guys aren't here for repairs, than I must say, you must care about your old friends here."**

"**Yeah… well… I…" Ed lowered his head. "I need repairs anyway. Al doesn't."**

**Ed grinned childishly at Pinako as her eyes widened and began laughing at him insanely. Pinako's insane laughing led to an unexpected door opening bang. There in the doorway of the Rockbell's house stood a girl, her hair tied in its usual way with her bangs hanging lose, her blue eyes glittering with tears and a smile Ed thought could only be that of Winry. But as Ed found himself staring at her breathlessly, he felt stupid and squatted to the ground muttering words no one could understand. Winry looked to them, and like Ed suspected, Winry ran straight to Al.**

"**You're back to normal, Al! I'm so happy!" Winry cried as she flung her arms around Al's neck, her elbows rested on his shoulders. Her face was insanely close to his since they were about the same height. "Al, you're so tall, I guess all those genes went to you" Winry smiled and hugged Al tightly. Al, feeling awkward just wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his hands on her back, feeling her flesh on his was very nice to him, but he didn't want to upset Ed. **

**After Winry regained herself, she let go of Al, smiling to him once more. When Winry turned to Ed, it was different, she was happy to see him and glad he was okay but as she got closer, she would fill with so much emotion. When she stood close enough they looked face-to-face, she stopped and smiled.**

"**I'm glad to see you're okay and I'm glad you both succeeded on this one, Ed." Winry smiled and gave him a pat on the back, but as she did so, she found something strange. Her temple began to pulse as she ran her hand against Ed's right shoulder. 'Edward… Elric…" Out of no where, Winry had her trusty wrench in her hand and she banged it on Ed's forehead. "Is your leg still auto mail? Did only Al succeed… Argh ED!" Winry took a deep breath before giving Ed a very stern look which he hated from Winry.**

"**Well… you see. We both succeeded in getting our bodies back, you can even check my leg. It's great. But… we ran into the Homunculus, you see…" Ed tried to smile to make her feel better but she just got worse.**

"**Ed, you mindless, jerk! You fought the Homunculus and forgot you had no more auto mail! And you go and get your arm ripped off! How stupid! There isn't anything wrong with Al because he's smart! ... Hey that's weird…" Winry went from fury to curiosity within seconds. Ed looked at her puzzled before she went on. "Your arm… is ripped in the exact same place it was before. Like right on the line, if there was one. There's no doubt about it. So let me guess, you want auto mail installed?" She looked to him raising an eyebrow. He just smiled.**

"**You know it, it's better than going in search again. I wouldn't mind just my arm being auto mail, you don't mind?" Ed rubbed his shoulder. "I kind of miss it, go figure, huh?"**

"**Well, it will be easy since it simply the same thing as before. Pinako, is it okay?" Winry looked to her grandma. **

"**Yes it is. We haven't had a customer in a long time. Just be careful. Shorties are easily broken." Pinako walked inside before Ed could comment so he just fumed again.**

**Without warning, Winry ran into the house and began preparing immediately. She hadn't done auto mail in such a long time; it was like Ed was going to help an aching itch. Ed and Al welcomed themselves into the house. Al sat on the couch as Winry ran in and out with supplies by the dozen. Ed was getting nervous, not only because once again the girl he loved was going to perform on him, but she was getting a lot of equipment, filling the living room with nothing but tools.**

"**Okay! Let's get started" Winry winked and threw her fist in the air, with a wrench in hand! She shoved Ed on a chair and almost tore off his jacket and shirts.**

**Ed did the liberty of taking them off himself. When he was topless, Winry examined the bandage and took it off slowly. Ed tried hard not to wince or make any noise of pain as she did this. He was just thinking of her touch on his skin, to keep him to avoid the pain. When she completely removed the bandage, she examined his wound, running her fingers across his flesh. He shuttered a little, but not enough to notice. She measured his shoulder and the wound, then to his left arm. She wrote down all the measurements and began building everything from scratch. She started with the plate which would go over his shoulder and hold the arm. Ed watched her carefully, enjoying the silence, except for the metal clanking.**

**After 3 days and no sleep for Winry, it was time to get on with the procedure. She first showed Ed the placement and his new arm.**


	4. The favor

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Three_

**Ed sat on the bed which he usually sat at when going through the procedure of auto mail. Winry was excited as she caressed her auto mail she made from scratch. Before placing the metal on Ed, she had explained to him every detail though he could not understand all her energy with no sleep. Ed relaxed himself as he could feel the metal placement being connected to his shoulder and a bit of his chest and back. After an hour and a half, she finished with the placement and rubbed her fingers over the edges for a check. Ed looked to her and smiled with a nod. Winry knew that was his way of a thank you.**

"**Can you handle putting the arm in now, or do you want to wait a little bit?" Winry looked to the floor knowing the faster he'd want it, the sooner he'd leave.**

**Ed looked to her. "I can handle it now… just get it over with…" Ed knew the arm connecting was the worst, with the nerves being messed with.**

**Winry just nodded and ran her hand around the placement for his arm making sure everything was in check. She counted to three like always and connected his arm, and within ten minutes, you could hear Ed's short but loud scream. When she finished, she helped him lay down before she left to get him some water. **

**When she left the room, she smiled to Al so he knew it was all okay. She walked into the kitchen, where Den laid quietly. She patted her dog softly and got Ed some water. When she walked back into the room Al was in, she stopped and looked to him. She couldn't get over how he looked. She could not imagine her last image of Alphonse, the little boy turning into such a handsome teenager. **

"**Would you like to come visit your brave brother, Al?" Winry smiled as she was walking back to Ed. Al soon followed her with a big grin on his face.**

"**Here's your water, Ed. I hope you like my auto mail, too." Winry sat in one of the chairs close to the bed, as did Al.**

**Al smiled to his brother, it looked normal seeing him with a mechanical arm. Ed drank the water swiftly and smiled at Winry again.**

"**You're auto mail is always the best, how many times do I have to tell you?" Ed grinned and patted his arm, then wincing in pain a second later.**

**Winry laughed at him. "Don't touch it, it's still sore. Haven't you learned anything after all these years, Ed?"**

"**I guess not, but… Winry, there's something else I want to ask you…" Ed turned his head a little, his blonde hair covering his face now.**

**Winry looked at him in surprise. "Okay, Ed, ask away. You don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed." After realizing what she said and to what he said, she realized that could have made things quite awkward. **

**Ed looked to Al and then to Winry before he pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket.**

"**This is my next assignment from Roy... And it states that… I… I…" Ed didn't know how to explain or ask Winry… He didn't think it would be this hard. "Winry, I have to go to high school!" He blurted it out, and before long Winry and Al were laughing on the floor. "This isn't funny. He said it would be good for me to go to school. Well, I want you and Al to come with me… go to school, with me." Ed looked to the two as they immediately stopped laughing. "Well, answer me already, it's not that hard. Yes or no. You guys are so slow…" Ed turned his head again to make him look like he was a ruler or leader, his blonde braid swiftly moving along with his head.**

**Winry looked to him, thinking about it, while Al nodded excitedly. Winry thought of all the possibilities. A school with others kids their age, new people, and a new place. Her one thought was meeting a boy who could feel for her like she does for Ed, because she could never picture herself being even closely loved by him, even though she loves him but she believes she can move on.**

"**I'll have to ask Pinako. But I'd love to! An adventure! Edward, thank you for this opportunity! We can meet kids our own age, I'm so excited! I hope Pinako lets me go… I'll be right back!" Winry ran off quicker than the speed of light. **

**Ed and Al looked to each other and shrugged.**

"**So, high school was your big secret assignment? Why?" Al asked his brother curiously.**

"**Yeah, Roy told me that I needed to go to high school. At first I thought he meant I had to go to High School, but then he gave me all the details. Some strange things are going on their and they believe sending me there as a student to investigate is better than any other alchemist. Though they said I can bloat all I want about being an alchemist, I can't let them know I'm investigating. I don't want Winry to know either, okay?" Ed and Al exchanged looks of agreements. **

**Just then, Winry came storming into the room with a huge grin on her face. She started bouncing up and down, and Ed could of sworn she was going to pounce him.**

"**I can go I can go I can go!" Winry smiled and instead of pouncing Ed, she jumped into Al's arms. It wasn't that she didn't want to hug Ed, but he was still recovering from the procedure.**

**Al smiled and wished she'd stop with the hugging because he really didn't want his brother to get angry. But another part of him liked the attention and feeling her thin body in his arms. When she let go, she went over to Ed and smiled.**

"**I'm so glad you're letting me tag along, Ed. Thank you so much!" She wanted to hug him badly, but she didn't want to hurt him or make him feel awkward since they never really hugged since they were kids.**


	5. The train ride to Tokyo

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Four_

**Ed and Al spent two days resting at the Rockbell's before wanting to head to Tokyo, Japan. The night before departure, Winry began packing what she needed, though she packed more than necessary.**

"**I'm going to need my tools and things for Ed, he's so reckless, some clothes and my personal items of course." Winry went on and on packing her things. Thankfully for Ed, it was only 3 bags, but they were 3 heavy bags.**

**Before they left, Pinako gave Winry a little bit of money she had saved for her. The three of them waved goodbye to Pinako and set to the train station. Winry was excited to see what was outside of Resembool. She had lived there all her life and had never left until this day. She was bouncing around and talking about exploring the city and how much fun this was going to be. Ed just shook his head toward the cute naïve girl. **

**Ed sighed, remember the promise he made to Pinako, to keep Winry safe out in the city and be careful. He knew he had to since she's never been there but he also wondered how he could do it without her being aware of him and how he was going to deal with the investigation. **

**Getting onto the train, Winry became very nervous and clingy to Ed and Al. She stayed between them and stuck to them as if, if she left their side, she would die. They found their seats on the train car and sat down, Ed and Winry on one side and Al facing them on the other. Winry kept looking around and examining the people of the train. She flattened her black miniskirt on her thighs and looked to the ground. Ed just looked out the window, he thought this was the closest Winry got to him since they returned though he expected her to be _amazed_ by Alphonse. _What… if she likes Al… What if she loves Al. I wouldn't blame her, really. _Ed's negative thoughts were getting to him and he clenched his fists. He didn't want to think negatively and definitely not negatively about his own brother, and over a girl. _Augh, but Winry is not just a Girl…She's…she's… Oh who am I kidding?_ Ed stared out the window and took a deep breath which made Al and Winry look to him suspiciously.**

"**You nervous about going to school?" Winry look to him and smiled. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's why we are doing it together, right?"**

"**Uh…" Ed looked over to Winry realizing he was getting lost in his own thoughts. "Yea, nervous about school. It will be your first time around a lot of city girls. I hope we all survive this one. Roy told me… that school is even harder than any task he could give me in the battle field." Ed smiled to Al and Winry and turned back to the window.**

**Al shook his head as Winry stared at him. She wondered if being around a lot of other people would have any effect on her, she never thought people would impact her in any way, but being around a lot of them, something might change. **

**Three hours into their train ride, Winry was getting tired and bored. She tried to get comfortable but the train seats just weren't working for her. She tossed and turned and tried many different ways to get some rest, but none work. After moving around so much, she caught Ed's attention, but Al was already asleep. Winry sighed and looked to Ed who was staring at her to begin with. She blushed a little but shook it off. She yawned a little bit before sitting upright and crossing her arms.**

"**You tired?" Ed asked simply.**

"**What... a little. This train is just so uncomfortable, and the ride is so long and boring…" She looked to the ground hoping Ed didn't take it the wrong way of being boring.**

"**It is your first one so I can't say it isn't normal to be tired." Ed stood and took off his red coat/jacket and folded it into a small square and placed it on the chair. After that, he just sat on the floor with his legs straight down between Al's seat and Winry's.**

**Winry just looked at him knowing what he was indicating but she didn't want to believe HE was doing this. Though she took his hint and smiled. "Thank you, Edward." She laid her head on his jacket and lifted her legs onto the seat. She rolled onto her side so she was facing Ed, though she closed her eyes she thought that at least facing him was the closest their faces would ever become. Winry soon fell asleep.**

**Ed sat on the floor and he turned his head toward Winry noticing her face was right there, the sun setting light glowing over her face from the window. He smiled, watching her drifting in her sleep. He leaned his head on the edge of the seat and drifted to sleep as well, knowing the destination was still hours away.**


	6. Welcome to Tokyo, Large isn't it

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Five_

**The blonde 16 year old Alchemist was fast asleep when the train arrived at their destination, Tokyo. Al and Winry were already awake, by the time the train stopped and announced Tokyo, Japan. Winry had woken up a while ago to find Ed's hair in her face, she thought he was trying to scare her, but then she realized he had fallen asleep. **

**Al carried Ed carefully off the train so not to wake him while Winry carried the bags, which she felt more suiting than the other way around. Winry set the bags next to a bench where Al laid Ed down to let him continue sleeping.**

"**Watch him while I go find a map of the city, okay?" Al smiled to Winry and walked off.**

**Winry looked down at Ed and smiled. His entire body was the length of the bench, so it seemed fit for him, so Winry sat on the floor next to him. She leaned on the end bar of the bench and leaned her head back accidentally bumping into Ed's chest. She quickly moved and turned around to make sure she did not wake him.**

**She couldn't help but stare at the boy's face while he was asleep. He looked calm and peaceful when asleep. Winry moved his bangs from his face softly, and brushed her hand on his cheek. She sighed; she just couldn't get over him. As she stared at him, she realized the moving on part was going to be harder than she expected. **

**Ed stirred a bit in his sleep and slowly woke up. He realized he was no long on a floor, but somewhere else. He jumped up at his realization only to make Winry fall backwards on the ground, her skirt hiking up a little bit. Ed looked down to her realizing where he was.**

"**Edward!" Winry stood up quickly and straightened her skirt, her cheeks flushed. **

**Ed just stared at her and then to the station.**

"**This is Tokyo. Where's Al?" Ed acted like nothing had happened just now and had already changed the subject, but he expected…**

**Winry hit Ed with her trusty wrench and took a deep breath.**

"**Oh Ed… Al went to go look for a city map, he should be back any minute. He told me to make sure we wait here so don't go wandering off." Winry began to look around at all the people and spotted the tall buildings and such things. Her eyes sparkled as she the bright city lights were a flash. (It was nighttime).**

**Ed just sat back down on the bench and awaited Al's return. He occasionally looked toward Winry and her enthusiastic stare toward the city. _She's so beautiful with her eyes all lit up like the city. Her skirt flowing in the light wind… I wonder if she's cold. Oh what do I care…Right? _Ed's thoughts again were getting the better of him when he realized he didn't have his red coat. He remembered giving it to Winry but she wasn't wearing it nor carrying it.**

"**Uh, Winry, where is my jacket?" Ed's face began twitching a little as he stared at her.**

"**Huh? Oh, it's with our bags." She pointed to their bags lying on the ground next to the other end of the bench.**

**Ed sighed and went to put it on. When he picked it up, he could smell Winry's scent of oil and apples. Ed thought it was funny how he remembered Winry always wanting to smell of apples. He sat back down on the bench and again looked to Winry, her flowing skirt, her glowing flesh, her brightened eyes, she looked like…**

**Right as Ed began to daydream, Al came running back to them with a map in one hand, his brown hair flowing.**

"**I got the map; hey it's good to see you're awake, Ed. I wouldn't want to carry you all the way to the apartment." Al smiled to his brother and showed Ed the map of where they were, the school, and their destination; apartment.**

"**Wait, we're all living in an apartment. I thought the damn State could do better than that… Oh well." Winry sighed.**

"**Don't worry, I specifically told _colonel_ Mustang a three bedroom two bathroom apartment and he's paying for it." Ed smiled happily.**

**Winry and Al laughed at this as they grabbed their stuff and headed into the city. They walked down the city streets looking for the sign of where their apartment would be. They didn't realize the city was so big. Ed and Al tried to read the map over and over again, but could never seem to get to their destination. As they laughed nervously, Winry was getting a bit annoyed.**

"**I think we should ask for directions." Winry protested as she looked around to find someone who looked like they knew Tokyo well.**

"**I can do it myself!" Ed didn't want to admit he wasn't doing them any good at finding the place, though he knew he had gotten them lost. But Al did help him achieve that.**

**Winry looked to Ed and gave him a cold look. "Edward Elric, its late, we're in a place we've never been, I'm cold and I want to find our apartment before daybreak! Why don't you call Colonel Mustang?" **

**Ed looked to Winry and he felt bad now. He knew it was late and cold but he didn't know she was upset about it. Then he remembered she wasn't used to hanging out in strange cities.**

"**Don't be such a baby, Winry." Ed took off his red coat and handed it to Winry. "That should keep you warm. Lets find a phone and I'll call the jerk who calls himself a Colonel." Ed turned to the map to find where they were.**

**Al and Ed searched for the signs around them and searched for them on the map. Winry had put on Ed's coat and wrapped it around her tightly, making it seem like she was deathly cold, though she was only inhaling the scent of Ed. When Ed figured out where they were, or he hoped he had, he searched the map for a phone booth sign. He knew there had to be one close by, somewhere.**

"**Hey, Al. Will you watch Winry and the stuff while I go find the phone booth so we don't all have to walk around aimlessly?" Ed looked to his brother while taking the map.**

"**Ok, brother. Be careful." Al, who was always thoughtful watched his brother run into the distance. Al went over to Winry and they found a bench to sit down on.**

"**Are you okay, Winry?" Al looked to Winry as she buried herself deeper into Ed's coat. Winry nodded slowly. "Let's just hope Ed comes back soon."**

**Winry and Al sat on the bench in silence the rest of the time though Winry was getting colder. **

**Meanwhile Ed had found a phone and called Mustang. Of course Ed and Mustang had a rough beginning of the phone call because Mustang just loved to make Ed angry. Mustang would say things like, "Your short body is making you have a short in the brain" and laughing about how he couldn't find the apartment building. Ed finally broke him down to tell him how to get there. Ed told Mustang where he was, and took out a pen to mark the path he should take to get to the apartments from there. He thanked Mustang and put the phone back on the holder. With that, he folded the map and ran back to Winry and Al.**

**When Ed saw them sitting on the bench, he walked over to them and sat down for a bit. He looked to the two of them, and gave them thumbs up.**

"**When ever we're ready, I have real directions now on how to get there." He smiled at them and noticed Winry was now shivering more than before. "I think we should hurry." Ed said that not trying to indicate it was because of Winry being so cold.**

**Al stood up and picked up the bags and turned to Winry.**

"**You ready, Winry. We'll be there in no time now." Al looked to Winry and then to Ed.**

"**Yeah… let's go." Winry stood up and held Ed's jacket closer to her.**

**The three of the ventured on, Ed knew they had to get back to the phone booth for the directions to work, so he led them that way. They walked for about 20 minutes before Ed noticed that Winry was slowing down. Ed motioned Al to go on ahead, and keep going straight while he drew back to Winry.**

"**Can you make it?" Ed looked to Winry walking beside her.**

**Winry nodded and kept walking. She wasn't used to the weather, Ed guessed since she only knew Resembool. **

"**Winry, this is going to take forever!" Ed used his normal annoyed voice as he spoke. As Winry turned to him to comment back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She was so shocked at this that all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and hold on while he caught up to Al. **

**Winry pressed herself closer to Ed's body having the excuse of being cold. She wished this moment could last forever, only warmer. Ed kept in mind that he had to find the apartments and ignored Winry's movements in his arms. Al looked to the two of them and smiled knowing that even under the circumstances, he was happy to see Ed's sweet side.**

**About 10 minutes later, and turning many streets, they found their apartment building. Al sat down on a bench outside the office and put the bags next to him. Ed sighed, and placed Winry on Al's lap so he could keep her warm while he went to get the key to their apartment.**

**Ed went into the office and started talking to the person at the desk while Al just held Winry on his lap so she wouldn't fall and had some heat. Ed came back out with the key and picked Winry back up, she let out a squeak as he did so. Al picked up the bags and they headed to their apartment with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and kitchen.**


	7. Good Morning

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Six_

**Edward sighed the next morning, their first night in their new apartment. Al woke up first thing in the morning and had put his room together to his liking and Ed had made a mess of his. Winry still hadn't woken up, and it was going on 9am. Today was the day of registration for high school students. Ed took out his paper from Roy which read:**

**_Ed, when you go to register, tell the office that I, Roy Mustang had sent in your, Al's and Winry's paperwork Unless Winry couldn't make it. Since you're 16, I thought it fitting for you to start from junior year instead of making you suffer since you've never been to school. Winry and you will be of the 11th grade and Alphonse will be in the 10th grade so that you will look pretty normal. I already told you that you can bloat about being an alchemist and state alchemist, but don't give your position away. It could be damaging. Oh. And don't get yourself kicked out either. We're counting on you. FullMetal._**

_**Colonel Roy Mustang.**_

**Ed sighed and turned to Winry's bedroom door, the memory from last night came into his mind. He could remember holding her small body in his arms, though he was shorter than her, his body was sturdy and built while hers was small, delicate, and well female. He could remember her pressing against him and lightly breathing on his neck, how he laid her in her new bed and covered her with the blankets and told her goodnight. He was blushing a bright pink when Al came out of his room.**

"**Brother?" Al smiled to his brother. "Winry not up yet?"**

"**Aahhhh-Al, uh, no Winry's not awake yet. Should I wake her… or let her sleep… but we have to be at the school by 10:30…" Ed looked to Winry's bedroom door again wondering if she was even still sleeping.**

"**I think we should wake her to be on the safe side. Don't want to be late our first time at school." Al smiled to Ed while Ed just turned his head to hide his reddening face.**

**Ed sighed and nodded. He walked toward her bedroom door and knocked lightly, so not to startle her. He heard nothing and knocked once more. Still nothing. He slowly opened the door trying not to make a squeak sound with the door as he snuck in, in the background he could hear Al chuckling. Ed sighed again and looked to see Winry, still in her bed sleeping. _Beautiful… but I can't just stare; I have to wake her up. That is why I'm here. _Ed shook his head and walked to the side of her bed and kneeled down.**

"**Winry… wake up. We have to register for school soon." Edward's voice was soft so he wouldn't make her jump out of her sheets with fright. "Winry… come on, wake up."**

**Ed moved her bangs from her eyes as she slowly opened those bright cerulean crystal eyes of hers. Ed's eyes widened as she stared at him, they're faces only 5 inches apart.**

"**Ed…" Winry said as she adjusted her eyes to the light from her window and Ed's close face.**

**Ed just poked her cheek slightly. "Come on, wake up. School registration is soon."**

"**WHAT!" Winry jump out of her bed and looked to Ed. "Why didn't you wake me earlier!" She glared at him before hitting him with her wrench and stomping to the bathroom she declared hers since there were two of them.**

**Ed clenched his fists and went back to the Kitchen where Al was still chuckling. Ed just sat down and realized he was…hungry. **

**Winry had gotten into the warm shower to wake herself up. She felt better than she did yesterday though she hoped she didn't make Ed feel uncomfortable. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, they were so close. If only he loved her so she could be close to him forever. But he can barely be openly honest with her, so how could he love her. She just had to keep that memory forever so that she could always think that _if only_. She got out of the shower after cleaning herself and then dried herself off and wrapped herself tightly in the towel. She left the bathroom and walked to her room quickly and picked out an outfit to wear. She wanted something different from the mechanic Winry and something more eye-catching.**

**Ed was starting to feel as if he was starving and looked to Al who looked hungry as well.**

"**We need food, Al… food…" Ed sighed and looked around. "But there isn't any food here because we just moved here and haven't shopped yet. I think we should stop for breakfast before heading to school. Al nodded to his brother before looking to Winry's bedroom in which she exited wearing a very eye-catching outfit Ed and Al have never seen her in before. Ed gasped trying to contain himself and reminding himself how hungry he was, though it didn't seem to help him.**

**Winry stood in the door frame of her bedroom. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail with her bangs flowing at the either side of her face, her cerulean crystal eyes glowing with a touch of lip gloss added to her lips. She was wearing a blue and black school-girl pleaded skirt which went down to mid-thigh with knee high blue and black socks and black converse. Her shirt was a white button-up tub top which went down mid-way to show off her belly and hips. She smiled to the boys and twirled for a couple of seconds.**

"**I'm ready." She smiled and walked to where the two brothers were. "So, what's first?"**

"**Uh… Al… I… Ed… Hungry…" Ed tried to get the words out but he was in shock of how Winry looked and felt protective in letting her go out in public looking like that. He gulped and took a deep breath. "Al and I want Breakfast… I'm sure you're hungry too anyways." Ed looked to the ground.**

**Al and Winry looked to Ed and nodded. Ed put on his red coat over his usual black shirt, black pants look, his hair was just in a pony tail since he didn't really feel like braiding it this morning. Al was in a red and black stripped collared shirt and jeans. The three of them left the house and Ed locked up.**

"**I'll make you guy's copies of the key after we register." Ed said before they set out for breakfast. Ed for some reason, had an urge to throw his red coat at Winry every time he saw some guys wandering eyes on her.**

**Ed kept his cool while looking for a restaurant, when Al pointed to nice little ramen fast food place. Ed nodded and they ran for it, Winry being dragged along with the hungry boys. **

**After they had eaten all they could; Ed eating at least 5 servings, Al eating 2 or 3 servings, and Winry only about ½ a serving, they left to find the school.**

**Ed remembered seeing the school last night when looking for the apartments. He knew it wasn't far from there because Roy told him the apartment was close to the school for convenience. **


	8. Registration pt 1

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Seven_

**Ed, Winry, and Al looked to the school with wide eyes. It was a huge school was huge both length and width. Ed went over to the map of the school grounds to see where the office is. He stared at all the activity centers there was and all the classrooms and well everything that the school had. He began to think this could be fun, even though he was there on business. From behind him, Winry pointed to the first floor map on the right side where it said 'office' in big letters. Ed growled lowly and turned to Winry and smiled.**

"**Thanks, let's go." Ed said still not wanting to go to a place where many kids the age of himself would stare at Winry with her new look. _Why couldn't you dress normally so I wouldn't have to take Pinako's promise I made so literally._ Ed sighed and entered the school. He looked around to find the office and saw the sign above the door on his left saying 'main office' and he pointed it out to Al and Winry. The three of them entered the office.**

"**I need to speak to someone." Ed said not knowing who he had to talk to since Roy didn't point that one out. "About my… our registration."**

**The lady at the entrance desk smiled to the three of them and pointed to the counselor office to her left. Ed nodded and took them to that door. Ed decided he should knock so he did. **

**A polite female voice came from the door, "Come on in." The three entered together.**

"**Hello, I'm Edward Elric, this is my brother Alphonse Elric, and this is Winry Rockbell. We were told to come here to make sure our registration got through from a Roy Mustang." Ed sighed saying all of that really quickly so he wouldn't have to talk to her for too long.**

"**Ah yes. I got the records for you three, and if you take these packets…" The counselor went into her desk drawer and took out three packets with the names Edward, Alphonse, and Winry on them, "You can go into the large gym and register. It's always nice to have new students, and remember if you ever have any questions or concerns. A counselor is always in the office to listen." She smiled and bid them good day.**

**Ed nodded and the three of them left to find the big gym. Ed looked around for someone who might help them, but instead saw a crowd of kids piling in one direction so Ed pulled Winry and Al that way. Winry was going through her packet, when Edward pulled her to a desk area which were set for kids who had not gone through their packets or done anything. Ed and Al opened their packet and went through to see what they had to do.**

"**Medical forms… yearbook form… ID card form… more forms which include writing a lot of personal information. Well I guess we just fill them out, and on the ones with money, I'll put Roy's tab number on it." Ed smiled, while reading through all the forms and filling out what he could. Now and then looking to see what Winry and Al were doing. When they finished, they went to give each form to the right collector so they wouldn't get all mixed up before even going to school. After that, they were told to go get a photograph done for their school Id's and then they were free to go, until they had to return the start of school. **

**When they saw the line for the photograph, Ed let out a loud groan. He hated waiting, and he still hated waiting with a bunch of teens who kept glancing at Winry. Ed just crossed his arms.**

"**I'm surprised Winry isn't cold..." Ed was trying to get her attention without being too nice about it for he said his comment in a mocking way. **

**Winry turned to Ed and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"**

"**Oh, nothing…" Ed grinned at her making her even more confused. Ed who was just playing around didn't expect to get hit with a wrench for this but sure enough, he did.**

**As Ed squatted on the floor rubbing his head, another girl came over to them and looked at the three of them. This girl had mid-back long brown hair which shined brightly with a little curl at the bottom, her eyes were bright forest green with a hint a blue and her flesh was beautifully tan, not too dark, not too light. She was about the same height was Winry and she was wearing a white tank top and black tight pants.**

"**New students I'm guessing." The girl said with not much emotion. "You like to draw a lot of attention to yourselves, I'm Ivory, Junior."**

**Ed stared at her wondering why she was even talking to them. He just 'hmphed' and turned his head back to the line. Al looked to Ivory and gestured an apology.**

"**I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He isn't too social unless it's for a cause. Hello, I'm Alphonse, Al for short." Al smiled politely to Ivory, "This is Winry, and my brother's name is Edward. Yes, we're new here."**

"**I see, well. It's nice to get new kids now-a-days. What grades are you all in?" She smiled, but it wasn't a very polite one.**

"**Ed and Winry are juniors like you. I'm just a sophomore." Al was used to being the one to talk for Ed since Ed was never one to talk without being a snake about everything.**

"**So, he's older than you are? That's odd." Ivory looked from Al to Ed, and grinned seeing Ed turn back to her.**

"**What… are you implying…" Ed's temple began pulsing knowing exactly what she was implying.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve? I didn't mean to offend you but it's just odd, you don't see this mishap everyday." Ivory turned and walked away without another word.**

**Ed was so furious he just lost it. "YOU'RE CALLING ME SHORT, A LITTLE SHORTY WHO YOU'RE SURPRISED YOU CAN SEE WITH YOUR HUGE HEAD!" Ed let out a loud breathe after yelling that and looked to see how many eyes were on him. He crouched nervously and sighed. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?"**

"**I know that temper." Said a voice all too familiar to Ed's ears.**


	9. Registration pt 2

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Eight_

**Ed spun around to the boy whose voice he was all too familiar with as well. The boy stood behind Ed, his blonde hair was a little shaggy and his green eyes were bright. He was in a white shirt and jeans. Winry looked to him wondering who he was and if he was any trouble to Ed. Al looked to him with familiarity like Ed.**

"**Look, it's the Edward Elric wanna-be." Ed crossed his arms and his smirk grew. The boy looked at Ed, and then both boys grabbed each others hand in a greeting of friendship. "Well, it looks like you took my advice in being your own person, Russell. Is your brother here too?" Ed smiled to him glad to see he was no longer obsessed with his fathers work.**

"**Ed, you haven't changed. Yeah, Fletcher's around here somewhere. Who's your new friend, Ed?" Russell turned the subject to Winry and smiled to her.**

"**I'm Winry Rockbell, a not-so-new-friend to Edward, nice to meet you." Winry smiled to Russell. "What does Ed mean by wanna-be?"**

**Russell sighed and then smiled, "I pretended to be him at one point to get into something top secret, and since he was well-known for the people I knew it was my only hope. It was funny when he caught my brother and me in the act though."**

"**I see, I guess being Ed does get its advantages then." She smiled; she thought it was sort of funny; someone trying to be Ed. Russell looked back to Ed.**

**Ed stared back at Russell, he was getting irritated at Russell talking to Winry and talking about Russell trying to be him. Ed sighed deeply.**

"**So you go here, what year?" Ed hoped he wasn't in the same year since he was a year younger as Ed recalled.**

"**Sophomore and Fletcher's a freshman." Russell said plainly, "And you three?"**

**Ed grinned happily, "Winry and I are juniors, and Al's a sophomore."**

"**That's cool."**

"**WHAT?" Winry stared at the two boys, "You're a year younger than us?"**

**Russell smiled and nodded. "I know, I'm so much _taller _and _better looking_ than Ed, yet I'm younger."**

**Ed's face went into bloody-murder as he glared at Russell while Winry smiled with a tiny laugh. She did agree that Russell was good looking, but better than Ed, she had to differ on that, but she could never say that out loud. **

**Russell laughed and walked off, leaving Ed angry, Al trying to calm his brother down, and Winry who was just smiling. **

"**Oh brother, you take things too offensively. That's why people do it." Al shook his head to his brother. Ed just took a deep breath to release his anger.**

**After they got their photos taken for their ID cards, they went outside to explore the outskirts of the school. Winry was blown away by all the things a school had. She was running around like crazy pointing every little thing out, Ed thought maybe bringing her was a bad idea, but she kept the trip entertaining.**

**Winry ran out onto the school's field and was about to turn to Al and Ed when she ran into someone. She looked to whom she ran into to apologize, she saw a girl with flowing black hair and bright brown eyes, she was wearing a green skirt and a white blouse with a green tie, and a boy with short brown hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Winry stared at the two of them thinking she interrupted something very intimate.**

"**I'm… so sorry!" Winry looked at them thinking they probably thought she was a freak or something.**

"**Oh, it's alright." The girl said with a slight relief in her voice. "Hey, are you new here?"**

"**Yeah, I am. Guess it isn't hard to point out new people is it? I'm Winry Rockbell."**

"**Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi."**

"**I'm Houjou (insert last name here)."**

"**Oh, those are my friends over there, they're new too. The tall one is Alphonse and the…" Winry didn't want to say short or Ed would hear her for sure, "The other boy is Edward."**

"**Oh, that's nice. What grade are you three in?" Kagome smiled. "We're in the 11th grade."**

"**Ed and I are too! Al is a sophomore, yes he is younger." Winry smiled. "They're brothers."**

"**That's so cool!" Kagome smiled as the two girls hit it off right away.**

**Houjou smiled to the two girls and offered Winry a flower. Winry gladly accepted the flower since it looked like Kagome had one too.**

"**So, you two aren't dating?" Winry asked, hoping she wasn't being too noisy.**

"**Huh? Oh, no we aren't… I mean… we're just friends… I don't hang around long enough to have a boyfriend." Kagome blushed and then smiled to Winry.**

**Winry was glad she didn't interrupt anything too intimate then, and just when Winry was having a nice conversation all by herself, Ed came storming over wondering what was going on with a calm Al behind him.**

"**What is going on?" Ed asked angrily.**

"**Oh, I was just talking to Kagome and Houjou… I didn't want to interrupt what ever you and Al were doing…" Winry smiled**

"**Oh good, I thought I might have to do some alchemy to whip some people into shape." Ed smirked as Winry hit him with her wrench once again.**

"**Ed, that was rude! You really need some people skills." Winry looked at Ed in a very hurt way and Ed sighed.**

**Kagome looked at Ed and thought his attitude was a lot like InuYasha's. Rude, uncaring, says what he pleases, but she liked how Winry took care of him with her wrench, kind of like herself with her 'sit boy'. **

"**Alchemy?" Houjou looked to Edward with curiosity.**

"**Yeah, that's right. I'm an Alchemist!" Edward crossed his arms and looked to Houjou.**

"**That's cool; I never met a real Alchemist before. Can you show me some?" Houjou looked to Edward curious in Alchemy.**

**Kagome and Winry just took a few steps back and smiled nervously. Winry knew Ed would show off with his Alchemy, then she looked to Kagome; _she's pretty…_ Winry sighed and watched Ed perform alchemy, remembering the first time she saw Ed and Al perform alchemy, it was for her.**

**Of course, proud Ed had to show off his alchemy, for he wouldn't be Ed if he didn't. Ed clapped his hands together and pressed them on the ground which created a dirt wall, Ed smiled knowing it was nothing really but it was alchemy.**

**Houjou smiled thinking that was cool while the girls just stood a little ways behind them talking about other things.**

"**I thought alchemist needed a type of circle device to do alchemy?" Houjou looked to Ed.**

"**Oh, a transmutation circle, I don't need one. My alchemy is special so I'm told. That's how I became a state alchemist." Ed smiled proudly thought not so proud to be a military dog.**

"**So, you're a military dog. I heard those guys are cruel and pets to the government."**

"**Some are, but I'm not, I'm just too great of an alchemist to be let go." Ed just smiled.**

"**Wait, are… you… what they call. No you couldn't be…" Houjou looked at him surprisingly.**

**Ed stared at him, "I am in fact, The FullMetal Alchemist. If that's what you were implying"**

**Houjou smiled nervously and nodded.**

"**That's so cool." Houjou smiled and turned to the two girls behind them.**

**Ed and Houjou just stared at the two girls who were talking of other such things then Houjou turned back to Ed.**

"**Hey, there's a cool teenage club around here, you guys want to join Kagome and I and some other people are going too. It's a great way for new kids to find friends and have a good time. And it's strictly for teens." Houjou smiled**

**Ed smiled "Sure." He turned to Al who smiled.**


	10. Club for Teens

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Nine_

**Ed, Al, and Winry went back to their apartment, Ed looking at the paper of the address of the club Houjou gave him. When they arrived, Ed unlocked the door and went inside and went straight to the couch. Winry went straight to her bedroom, shutting her door with a slam. Al looked to Ed and Ed looked to Al wondering what her problem was. The boys sighed and only five minutes later did Winry come out of her bedroom, looking to the two boys.**

"**What about those Keys, Alchemy-boy?" Winry looked to Ed.**

"**Oh… right." Ed stood up and sighed. He wanted to rest but he did promise so he walked to the door when Al stopped him.**

"**I'll do it brother, give me the keys, you rest." Al smiled and gladly took the key from his brother and left Ed and Winry alone. Al hoped his brother wouldn't take this chance for granted and use it wisely.**

**Once Al left, Ed went back to the couch and spread out on it. Winry looked to Ed who was just laying there. She sighed and walked to the kitchen thinking they needed to go shopping. For more than food, but also plates, cups, bowls, silverware, and other necessities. Ed looked to her as she roamed the kitchen.**

"**Do you really want to go to that club tonight, Winry?" Ed looked at her as she left the kitchen and walked over to him.**

"**Yes, Kagome wants me to go anyways and I won't back out on it." Winry gave Ed a strange look as she answered.**

"**Okay, I was just asking. I was just making sure you want to go and you're not just going to be polite." Ed tilted his head downward.**

**Winry sighed, "What are you going to wear, not that I hope." Winry smiled trying to make him loosen up.**

"**Why not this? I always wear this! You never minded it before." Ed looked to his clothing.**

"**Well, that's just it. This is a club, loosen up, and wear something crazy. C'mon. Let's go through your clothes to see what you have!" Winry smiled and ran to his messy room, but she wasn't surprised at this.**

**Ed followed her into his room and grinned childishly. "Let's see, what clothes can I wear?"**

**Ed went to his bag and withdrew all of his clothing and threw them at Winry, all his clothing except his underwear. He watched Winry examine his clothing and making a pile for shirts, pants, and shorts. She knew he was not to wear shorts so she threw all of those back at him. She looked at all of his shirts carefully and smiled at just the regular black t-shirt he had with his black pants. She didn't want to think about how hot he looked in black, but she couldn't help herself at the same time. She threw the rest of his clothing at him and left the shirt she chose on his bed.**

"**This shirt with the pants you're wearing will look nice. And leave your coat here, ok?" Winry smiled and exited his bedroom before she felt more awkward.**

**Ed ran after her, "What are you wearing?" **

"**Me, you'll see." Winry winked playfully and withdrew to her room.**

**Ed went back to the couch and awaited Al's return which wasn't long after. Al entered the door a few minutes after Ed got comfortable. AL expected that Ed had never moved and just threw his key onto his stomach and went to Winry's room to give her the copy of the key for her. She smiled thankfully at Al and closed the door to her room to get ready for the club.**

**Ed was ready for the club in about 10 minutes when Al told him that they were supposed to be there in 30 minutes. Al got dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, he thought it made him look casual though no girl could decline how handsome Al was now that he was human, or for those who only know him as being human. Ed stood by the door, his arms crossed with an annoyed look.**

"**Winry has never taken forever to get ready for anything. Taking her here was a mistake. She's becoming… time consuming! IT DOESN'T TAKE AN ENTIRE DAY TO GET DRESSED WINRY!" _You're beautiful no matter what…_ Ed sighed and looked to Winry's bedroom door.**

**As it opened, again Winry exited with a very exclusive outfit. She was wearing her work tube top and a black mini-skirt with ankle boots on. She smiled, though she didn't know anything about partying, Ed thought she did know how to dress.**

"**Like it?" Al whispered into Ed's ear before opening the door to leave. Ed blushed a little but turned to the door and walked out as well.**

**Winry followed them as they headed to the club.**


	11. Party Time

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Ten_

**While the three teens looked for the club for teens, there was something scurrying a ways from Tokyo. In the darkness of the night, a group or clan was planning something big. The head of the group had a grudge against the military and government and had a thirst for power. They had killed before and will again to gain what they have lost. Though they were a group of non-alchemist, they were much more than regular people.**

"**There it is!" Winry pointed to the building, though she only knew it was correct because she saw Kagome and Houjou outside. Winry ran over to them, leaving Ed and Al in the dust.**

**Ed sighed thinking it was good for Winry to have a friend, and Kagome seemed nice enough, but he'd wish she'd at least make taking care of her easier for him. Ed and Al ran over to them after watching Winry. They greeted each other and walked into the dark dance club.**

"**I'll go get the drinks, and you guys can find a table, alright?" Houjou smiled.**

**Al offered to help Houjou who agreed for the help while Kagome, Winry and Ed went to find a table. Ed looked over to Kagome who was wearing a white tank top and a brown mini-skirt with low-heels. Ed thought she might be a bad influence on Winry but he couldn't do anything about that. The three of them sat at a table and waited for Al and Houjou to return.**

**When Al and Houjou returned, they placed a glass of water in front of everyone and took their seats.**

"**You can order something different when you see a waitress come by; they have a variety of non-alcoholic drinks here. Though this place is for teens so yeah, they would have a lot of non-alcoholic drinks." Houjou laughed a little bit.**

**Winry and Kagome thanked Al and Houjou for getting them the drinks.**

"**Want to dance?" Houjou looked over to Winry and offered his hand out to her which made Ed choke on his water, but he made it unnoticeable.**

**Winry nodded and they went off to the dance floor, Ed watching their every move. Ed was really watching Houjou's hands. He knew the teenage male could not be trusted, and he watched Houjou very closely, that was until Kagome tapped him.**

"**Come on, dance with me?" Kagome smiled and Ed took the opportunity as a good one.**

"**I can't dance but okay." Ed grabbed her arm carelessly and walked onto the dance floor where he let Kagome take the lead. **

**Al watched them from afar and smiled. At least his brother was letting lose. Ed didn't care much for dancing, but he was happy just to sit and watch everyone's drinks and keep the table from being re-owned by another group. Al was looking around to all the people when a guy approached him. Al looked to the guy, he had silk black hair combed behind his head and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans and Al could tell he was built.**

"**Hello, I don't mean to bother you but I was told I could find Houjou here?" The guy had a low voice and sounded rather emotionless. Al was a little frightened.**

"**Oh, Houjou is on the dance floor, but I'm sure if you wait he will return in a couple of minutes. I'm sure Winry can't last long out there." Al smiled to the guy. "I'm Alphonse. I'm new here. I'll be a sophomore in high school, how about you?" Al was trying to be polite as the guy just gave him a careless stare.**

"**I'm Kenneth, I'm a senior." Kenneth took a seat at the table and looked out into the crowd.**

**When he spotted Houjou, he spotted the most beautiful sight. He expected Houjou to be dancing with the rat, Kagome, but then he remembered the boy talking about another girl. He looked at the blonde girl with delight in his eyes. He now wanted Houjou to come straight over and bring the luscious girl with him.**

"**Is she new too?" Kenneth looked to Al once again.**

"**Yeah, she's with my brother and me." Al smiled.**

"**So, then she's your girlfriend?" Kenneth asked.**

"**No, she's not. Nor is she my idiot brother's." Al smiled thinking his brother was stupid.**

"**I see, she just travels with you?" Kenneth was happy to hear she wasn't dating anyone.**

"**Well… Yes, she does." Al sighed thinking the only time Winry traveled for them was when Ed was stupid and he, Al was almost just a top half.**

"**That's nice." Kenneth gave a cringing smile and waved to Houjou.**

**Houjou saw him and escorted Winry back to the table, Winry sat down next to Al.**

"**Hey Kenneth, I'm glad to see you came tonight." Houjou smiled to his friends. "Are the rest here too?" **

"**Yeah, the gangs around here someplace, dancing or drinking. Who's this?" Kenneth looked to Winry and smiled a nicer smile than before.**

**Winry smiled back to him thinking he looked good. "I'm Winry Rockbell of the Rockbell's. I'm new here, but Al probably already told you that."**

"**Yes, he did. It's nice to meet you Winry. I'm glad to see that new people aren't afraid of partying." Kenneth turned to Houjou and whispered to him, "I like this girl."**

**Houjou smiled to Kenneth as Winry and Al gave them a weird look. Ed looked over to the table noticing that Winry had went to sit back down, but he couldn't be rude and leave Kagome so he sighed and danced for a little while longer.**

"**What grade are you going into?" Kenneth looked at Winry, hoping she wasn't a sophomore like her measly friend.**

"**I'm a junior, what about you?"**

"**Senior. Want to dance?" Kenneth took her hand as they headed to the dance floor and Houjou just sat with Al.**

**Al and Houjou got into a conversation about alchemy and Al told him all he knew about it. Meanwhile Winry and Kenneth were dancing and though Kenneth was a better dancer than Houjou, Winry felt a little strange dancing with him. Though she didn't go with her first instincts, she just danced with him and every so often she'd see Ed and Kagome dancing and she'd smile at them.**

**It was getting late, and Winry was ready to go home, she went back to the table where Ed and Kagome had already retreated to. She thanked Kenneth for the dance.**

"**So, where do you live?" Kenneth asked her. "I hope you don't have to go home alone."**

"**No, I live with Ed and Al." Winry smiled.**

"**Oh, you live with them too? Don't you feel odd living with two boys?" Kenneth asked. "I hope I'm not upsetting you."**

"**Oh don't worry about it, I know it is strange but they're the closest friends I have here, I've known them since forever. But I mean, why should I be scared? Al is so sweet and caring; he could never do anything to hurt me or Ed. And Ed, well come on, Ed is scared of milk, all I have to do is threaten him with it." Winry wasn't trying to be mean, she just wanted to show Kenneth that she was safe and she knew them well enough not be scared, but of course, her comment had gotten to Ed who glared at her.**

"**Oh, so you'll threaten me with MILK! What about your evil wrench! Can't tell them about that! You should be the one people are afraid of!" Ed had lost control, but caught it back and sat calming in his chair with his arms crossed.**

**Winry on the other hand, her eyes began to glisten and she ran out of the club as quickly as she could.**

"**Don't worry Al; I'm sure she'll just go home." Ed said, though he was worrying himself. "Let's go…" Ed got up and left without another word, while Al said goodbye to them and followed his brother.**


	12. Adventure to Feudal Japan

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Eleven_

**Winry, who was hiding behind the door of the club, watched Ed and Al leave before walking back inside and to the table where Houjou, Kenneth, and Kagome still sat. Winry was relieved that they were still there and went over to Kagome.**

"**I'm back." Winry smiled to them.**

"**Uh, Ed and Al just left." Kagome looked at her nervously.**

"**I know, I saw them leave, though they didn't see me. Hey, Kagome, do you think I could stay at your house tonight? I want to freak Ed out for a bit. He'll think I was kidnapped and how my grandmother is going to kill him." Winry smiled. "Too bad I can't let Al in on this."**

**Kagome smiled. "Sure you can. That'd be fun." **

**Houjou and Kenneth looked at each other and then to the two girls.**

"**But I am still tired, are you almost ready to leave, Kagome?" Winry was so tired from dancing and having to keep up with Kenneth.**

"**Yeah, we can." Kagome smiled. _I'm glad she chose tonight, because I'm sure in a few days InuYasha's going to come looking for…_ her thoughts were shattered by the sight of InuYasha. "What are you doing here? You said I had five days!" Kagome glared at the boy in a red kimono and a black hat on which Kagome gave him so every time he'd come to her era, he could hide his ears.**

"**So what, I gave you three days now come on!" InuYasha was about to grab her when he noticed that she was with other people. InuYasha looked to Winry and smirked a little.**

"**I'm sorry InuYasha but I can't. I'm having a sleepover!" Kagome stood up and yelled at him. "Maybe another day."**

"**Hey, if you have something to do, it's okay with me." Winry was getting nervous, she hoped Ed and her didn't look like this a couple of minutes ago. **

**InuYasha just shook his head and grabbed the two girls. "We can all do this sleep over thing back in that well." InuYasha leaped up and left the club with both Kagome and Winry. Winry got nervous when InuYasha said the word 'well' but Kagome just signaled her that it was alright. "Kagome, get on my back! It's faster that way." Kagome did as she was told as InuYasha picked up Winry and carried her while holding on to Kagome's legs. "Do you have it on you, Kagome?" **

"**Of course I do, I don't just leave it lying around!" Kagome sighed; InuYasha made her life such a pain. But what really bugged was how he was holding Winry.**

**InuYasha arrived at the Higurashi temple and before going to the well, Kagome told Winry that this is where she lived in case Winry ever needed her outside of school. Then as InuYasha entered the darkened room where a well was built, Winry started freaking out. InuYasha just gripped her tighter and said 'hold on' before jumping into the well. When they landed on at the bottom, InuYasha dropped both girls. "Let's go." InuYasha hopped out of the well which was now not as far down as it was getting down there.**

**Kagome sighed again and got out, helping Winry out too. Kagome remembered her first time in the Feudal era of Japan. How she reacted, and wanted to support Winry with her reaction though it wasn't as she had expected.**

**When Winry climbed out of the well, her eyes glistened brightly; she looked around quickly and squealed a few times. She stood still and just listened to the wind and inhaled what ever was around her.**

"**This … place is so beautiful!" Winry smiled to Kagome. "Where are we exactly?" **

"**The Feudal Era of Japan." Kagome smiled thinking that would freak Winry out.**

"**The Feudal Era? We went back in time? Wow, that is so cool! No scientist has figured out how to do that but you're well can!" Winry stared lovingly into the forest.**

"**Uh, well it only leads you here… the demon infested Era." Kagome smiled and took off InuYasha's hat.**

"**Wow! He has kitty ears! That's so cool!" Winry went over to InuYasha to touch them but he grabbed her wrist before hand.**

"**They're dog ears, stupid human." InuYasha glared at her, but he noticed something different about her.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry! So you live here! Wow, it must be so great; it looks like a place in my dreams or a place to go when you need quiet time. I could live here." Winry smiled and circled around the well.**

"**If only you could find shards to the Shikon, I'd be happy to hear Kagome say something like that." InuYasha sighed deeply.**

**Soon after, a little fox demon named Shippo came running to the well yelling "KAGOME!" He jumped into her arms, and Winry turned to him and complimented on how cute he was. She wasn't disturbed or scared which Kagome thought strange. Shippo enjoyed the attention and smiled. "Sango and Miroku are waiting for us, Kagome. Let's go!" Shippo smiled gleefully. Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo and Winry headed over to where Sango and Miroku were.**

**Kagome introduced Winry to them all, and Winry met them with much energy though again, no one could explain where her energy comes from after admitting to being so tired. InuYasha was keeping a close eye on her, which made Kagome uneasy.**

"**Hey, InuYasha. I don't sense any shards around here. You want to go walk around and see if I can sense anything since that's why you brought me here?" Kagome smiled.**

"**I brought you here to find shards, not hunt them down. Well, ok we have to hunt them down but really I just feel better when you're here so when they do come along, we know it. I hate passing by a whole bunch of demons never knowing if they have one or not. I wasn't indicating on walking around all night. I just want you here to keep in touch with the Shikon."**

**Kagome sighed and looked to the ground. She sat down next to Sango and Kirara. While Miroku stared endlessly at Winry.**

"**Will, you bare my children?" Miroku looked into Winry's eyes, held her left hand, and was on one knee for her.**

**Winry went wide-eyed and smacked him roughly with her trusted wrench and not soon after, Sango had hit him with her boomerang.**

"**Pervert! I'm only 16!" Winry glared at the monk and crossed her arms.**

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, its just being a monk. I have to find someone willing to…" Miroku looked to the ground. "Plus, I could die at any moment. The wind tunnel in my hand could swallow me whole." Miroku, sounding serious looked back to Winry.**

"**Well, I'm sorry to hear that but I still won't do it!" Winry turned to InuYasha, who was looking at her carefully.**

"**What was that?" InuYasha asked bluntly.**

"**What, my wrench. It's just a tool." She took it out and showed it to InuYasha. He smelt it and touched until he could tell it wasn't possessed by a demon or in any way harmful.**

**InuYasha became very curious in Winry and kept an eye on her the whole time she was there, until everyone finally went to sleep. InuYasha stayed up because he didn't think sleeping in the open was a smart idea, especially with how much of the Shikon jewel they had. But what he didn't know was Winry was awake too, but because she was not used to sleeping outside and the thoughts of demons roaming around scared her a little bit. InuYasha sensed this and turned to her.**

"**You're still awake?" InuYasha implied simply.**

"**Yeah, I'm not used to being outside this late…" Winry cheeks blushed a little. _His eyes are golden, like Ed's._ **

"**I see. You're different. You're not like Kagome at all. Why is that?"**

"**Uh… well probably from how we grew up, I guess. I mean that makes personalities very different. Why do you ask?" Winry looked to InuYasha.**

**For the rest of the night, the two of them talked about their lives and growing up. They both had something in common, losing their parents. Winry felt like she can open up to InuYasha though it was probably because he was opening up to her, unlike Edward Elric. She felt safe with InuYasha, though she felt safe with Ed too.**

**Kagome and the crew woke up the next morning to find InuYasha, still awake with Winry next to him, sleeping, at least for a little while. Winry slowly woke up and blushed to see all eyes were on her. She laughed nervously before grabbed roughly by Kagome.**

"**We're going back, InuYasha, people will worry about us! And I have to explain this to Houjou and Kenneth!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha and though she felt like saying more, she kept her mouth shut.**

**Kagome dragged Winry back to the well, and without saying goodbye, she jumped down taking Winry with her.**


	13. Kisses & Uniforms

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twelve_

**Winry and Kagome stood outside the Higurashi Temple, Winrydidn't know how to feel or why Kagome was so upset, or she seemed upset at least. Winry was staring at the ground when Kagome turned to her.**

"**We have to buy you a uniform for school tomorrow, don't we?" Kagome smiled at her, not looking like she did back in Feudal Japan.**

"**Uh… right, we do. Ed and Al probably need one too. Plus, I have to tell them I'm alright. Is that okay?" Winry was still afraid Kagome was going to blow up at her but instead she just nodded and they headed to the apartments where Winry was suppose to be.**

"**Hey, Winry? Uh, I can I ask you something personal?" Kagome looked to the ground embarrassed as they walked down the street.**

"**Sure." Winry just kept walking hoping it wouldn't be about what happened last night.**

"**Uh, well… have you had your first kiss yet, in your life?" Kagome felt like asking that was out of line, but girls talk about that stuff all the time, right?**

"**What!" Winry stared to her. "Uh, yeah I have, actually…" Winry blushed and turned from Kagome.**

"**Oh, do you remember it, like a clear memory? Was it how everyone pictured their first kiss?" Kagome smiled to Winry trying to lighten up the conversation.**

"**I do remember it well, yes but it wasn't really the best faerietale kiss. I was 8 years old." Winry smiled.**

**Kagome laughed, "I see. May I hear the grand story of Winry's 8 year old love life?"**

**Winry smiled and nodded, "Well… it was Ed, surprised huh? It was on my 8th birthday and Al and he were trying to make me a present with alchemy, I got scared and ran off… I still don't know why. But as I hid in the kitchen, Ed came in and saw him huddled under the table and climbed under with me. He held me and kissed me, then walked away. To this day we never have talked about that but, hey… it doesn't matter. We were just kids."**

"**Haha, that's so cute. He frightened you and tried to make it up to you. Though I could never imagine him being like that, but I've only known him a couple days." Kagome smiled. "My first kiss wasn't all that great either…" Kagome sighed.**

"**Oh, really?"**

"**Yeah… I actually only got it because I was out of any other ideas." Kagome smiled to Winry, "Something was taking over InuYasha and I had tried to stop him from transforming into a full fledge murderous demon, and as a last resort, I kissed him. I was surprised he kissed back for those few seconds. But it saved him and that's all that matters, is this where you live?" Kagome stared at the door they've been standing at for the last 5 minutes.**

"**Hah, yes it is. Sorry, your story is touching. I mean you gained something out of it…" Winry smiled thinking that was why Kagome was so mad. **

**Winry took out her copy of the key and opened the door to the apartment and walked in, Kagome behind her. Winry shouted when she felt someone grab her. Ed was about to toss her into a wall when he realized it was her.**

"**Oh, it's you." Ed said in a very unkind voice. "I'm surprised you had the guts to come home after staying out all night making Al worry."**

**Winry lowered her head and pushed Ed off her. She placed her key on the counter and looked to Al's bedroom. "I came back to see if you wanted to come buy your school uniforms, but I can tell you don't want to so we'll just go." Winry headed for the door when she heard Al exit his room.**

"**Winry, your home! Ed has been up all night wondering where you were. He didn't take my advice that'd you'd gone off with Kagome or something for the night." Al smiled and then turned to Kagome. "She was with you all night, huh?"**

"**Something like that…" Kagome smile, _more like with InuYasha…_ "Yeah she was with me! She wanted to give Ed some cool-off time. She thought you guys knew her better than having her run around in a strange place."**

**Winry was standing by the door, her temples pulsing… "So, Al was worrying.. huh? ED YOU JERK MAKING ME FEEL BAD! YOU CAN'T JUST EVER ADMIT ANYTHING TO ME CAN YOU? ALWAYS SECRETS AND LIES! Al, you want to come with Kagome and me to get our school uniforms?" Winry smiled to Al, after throwing her wrench right between Ed's eyes, he laid on the floor rubbing his head.**

**Al laughed nervously and nodded. "Brother, follow and stay far far behind." Al whispered to his brother before walking with the girls.**

**The three of the walked down the street a few blocks and saw the uniform store; Ed followed them, but stayed behind, not wanting to make Winry angrier. He sighed as they entered the store and looked around. Kagome and Winry went to the girl's section while Ed and Al were in the boys. Al didn't mind the uniform so much, it contained a white polo shirt and black pants, but Ed just stared in disgust. He liked his clothing, nothing else. But he knew he had to wear it or he'd get it from the guy called Colonel. Winry on the other hand thought she just looked adorable in her white polo, green tie, and the green miniskirt with knee-high socks and black shoes. She wouldn't stop spinning and giggling. Winry walked over to Al and modeled her new look. Kagome laughed and picked up four of Winry's size and four of her size.**

"**Ed, you should buy at least four pairs, so you don't have to ever wear a dirty one." Kagome smiled.**

**Ed humped and turned to Winry who was back in the clothes she was in last night. The four of them went up to the cashier and put the clothing on the table.**

"**Don't worry, I'll take care of this…" Ed smiled confidently. "Excuse me; this should all be billed to Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist, the Flame. Thank you very much."**

**The cashier nodded and added that to the tab of Colonel Mustang. The four of them grabbed their stuff and were ready to leave the store when Houjou and Kenneth came strolling in. Houjou smiled at them and waved as Kenneth just looked to the group and didn't smile until he saw Winry. The two groups meshed together and began fraternizing.**

"**Hello guys. You get your uniforms?" Houjou smiled to them noticing their bags.**

"**Yeah we did, I still need to take them to get some supplies, but other than that, they're almost set for tomorrow." Kagome smiled at Houjou.**

"**Please, Kagome. Let me do the honors of helping?" Kenneth looked to Winry, and smiled.**

"**Uh, you guys can tag along if you wish to. I guess." Kagome didn't mind Houjou tagging along, but she never seemed to like Kenneth. Though she was happy there were no questions about last night.**

**So, the six of them headed a department store to get the supplies needed for school. Kagome and Al were talking about classes, while Houjou bombarded Ed with alchemy questions. Behind the four of them, Winry was having a nice conversation with Kenneth. He was telling her all he knew of Tokyo, the best places to go, the best things you can buy, and anything he thought she would be interested in.**

"**Well, what I'm really interested in is… automail!" Winry laughed maniacally. **

"**Automail huh? Not a real girl hobby, but that's good. I like a girl who's her own person." Kenneth smile. "Have you made anything before?" **

"**Oh yeah, I can…" She stopped herself. Ed didn't tell anyone his right arm was mechanical and she didn't want to be the one to. "Yeah, my grandma is an expert and she taught me everything. I'm only really good at making arms and legs though. Though legs took me longer to learn."**

**Ed turned and heard the talk of automail, though he had listened to the entire conversation.**

"**Winry, don't worry. I have automail built by the one and only Winry Rockbell." Ed took his right glove off to reveal the metallic shine of automail.**

"**Your hand… isn't real!" Kagome screamed, though you'd think nothing could surprise this girl.**

"**Yeah, I'm a reckless alchemist, or so Winry tells me… But she makes the best automail from what I've seen, and I've seen a lot." Ed smiled, hoping that would make her feel better.**

**Winry blushed and looked to Kenneth. "Yeah… Ed is reckless and I've had to rebuild that arm over and over again. I keep telling him it's not a toy and can break! But he just doesn't care."**

"**That's cool." Kenneth looked at Ed's hand. "It goes all the way up his arm, doesn't it?"**

"**Yes it does." Winry smiled.**


	14. Sparks fly, Sparks Die

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirteen_

**The group arrived at the department stores minutes later after their automail talk. Winry and Kenneth kept talking through out looking for the supplies needed for school. He helped her pick out the necessities and other things which she might enjoy for school. Ed was getting very upset, even though he didn't know anything about school, after giving her that great show with her automail; she still wasn't talking to him, at least not directly. The group filled the basket with pencils, pens, led, erasers, paper, binders, and other school needs. When it came to picking the backpacks was when Winry began going crazy looking at every backpack she could find. She bounced around saying how cute one was, then just how she had to have another one, _Winry and her enthusiasm. _Ed shook his head and looked to a red backpack. He picked it up and put it with the supplies he picked out. Al had chosen a navy blue backpack, all they were waiting on was Winry. Kenneth smiled to her and showed her one with the words 'automail junkie' on it. She squealed and hugged it tightly. Ed could not believe that only after about a 20 minute conversation with her, he found her that, Ed was steaming angry!**

**After they had bought the stuff, of course using Roy's tab, which Ed was taking to his advantage. Ed suggested that they go eat and then Al, Winry and he had to be heading home to sort this stuff out for school tomorrow. Al, Winry and Kagome thought that was a great idea, but Kenneth didn't like it. He said it was okay to go get food but he wasn't ready to let Winry go home, though he didn't say that out loud.**

"**Let's go eat…" Kenneth said, and pointed to a restaurant a couple ways down. Everyone agreed and they headed over there.**

**Ed saw that Kenneth was again, talking to Winry about who knows what. That guy wouldn't lay off and Ed didn't like him. Ed walked over to the two of them and smiled.**

"**I have a question, even though we have uniforms, do you think I'd get in trouble for wearing my jacket?" Ed walked on Winry's other side that Kenneth wasn't on.**

**Kenneth stared at Ed, "Jackets are aloud, the only thing that doesn't have to be uniform. Yes. Is that all?"**

"**Yeah, I guess. I just hope you're telling me the truth." Ed walked back to Houjou who he had already asked that question too and got the same answer. Ed sighed. _Maybe he is as nice as he acts when he's with Winry. I just got this bad feeling…_**

**When they had all eaten, and had gotten up from the table, Ed again suggested that they should get heading home. When they exited the restaurant, they split into the ways they were going.**

"**I'll walk you home, Winry." Kenneth smiled, Winry blushed a little. She wasn't used to guys being this nice to her, except Al. But Al was more brotherly nice.**

**Ed took Al and they began to walk home, leaving the two behind while Kagome and Houjou walked their separate ways. Winry and Kenneth walked slowly to the apartment, he was complimenting her, talking about the things they both enjoyed and always explained something to her when she was confused. She liked how he treated her and how nice it felt to talk with him openly, though she liked how she could talk to InuYasha too. She was so confused with how she felt, but the more she thought about it, she felt more heartbroken though she had not been heartbroken yet. No one had broken her heart for she had never thrown it out there, though it hurt her to know she could feel happy talking to someone openly who wasn't Ed. Wasn't she suppose to be open to someone she'd known all her life, not have it be a secret two-way street. But then she thought that he built it that way so it shouldn't bother her.**

**Ed and Al were already at home when Winry and Kenneth appeared on the doorstep. She looked to the ground.**

"**This is where I live…" She looked to him and smiled.**

"**Maybe sometime I can show you where I live?" Kenneth smiled, "Can I ask you something, Winry?"**

"**Uh, sure" Winry's body tightened and she found it hard to breathe. She didn't know what was wrong with her; he just wanted to ask her something.**

"**Winry, will you go out with me, just me?" Kenneth had a weird expression on his face but Winry took no mind to it when she looked to him in shock.**

"**Uh.. you mean… like a date! I mean, yes yes I will." Winry smiled and hugged him before retreating to the house.**

**Kenneth smiled and walked away.**

**Winry walked in looking to Ed and Al on the couch. "I'll be in my room, okay?" She placed her bags on the counter next to her key and walked into her room, shutting the door.**


	15. Automail Winrys true love

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Fourteen_

**Winry lied in her bed, her hair was let down and her eyes were closed. She was in her nightgown, she had fallen asleep and when she woke, she realized it was the day of the first day of school. She smiled and sat up, stretching her arms. She stood up and left her room to go take a shower, leaving her room she noticed Ed and Al were already awake and dressed in their appropriate uniforms.**

"**Looking nice, boys." Winry smiled and retreated to the bathroom.**

**Ed blushed thinking that she just said he looked nice. He decided to leave his jacket home today since it looked like it was going to be a warm day. He packed his backpack and helped Al with his. When Winry came from the bathroom in her uniform, Ed stared at her. She looked better in it now than she did at the store. Winry had her hair tied back like always, her green uniform didn't make her look much different, but to Ed, she looked amazing. He gulped and handed her, her backpack. She smiled to him as a thank you.**

**When the three of them got to school, they looked to see where they get their schedules. Winry caught sight of Kenneth and ran off, leaving Ed and Al in the dust.**

"**Hey!" Winry said when she stopped in front of Kenneth. "Where do I get my schedule?" She smiled to him as he hugged her gently, his arms around her waist.**

"**I'll show you" He smiled, but it wasn't his usual smile, it was different.**

"**Uh, Ed and Al need theirs too." She looked over to the two lost boys.**

"**Well call them get them over here." Kenneth sighed.**

**Winry called them over to her. "Kenneth is going to help us, ok?" **

**Ed and Al nodded, and in a couple of minutes, they had their schedules in hand. Kenneth knew he wouldn't have a class with Winry so he just told her he'd see her later. She nodded and looked to her classes.**

"**Oh look Ed, we have two classes today together, and three tomorrow together. How cool!" Winry smiled and waved her schedule around.**

**After their first day of school, Ed and Al retreated home, but Winry wanted to stay after. She was meeting with Kenneth though she didn't want Ed and Al to know that.**

**Kenneth met Winry outside the school building and took her hand lightly. "Come on." He whispered into her ear and they walked together hand-in-hand to a place Kenneth knew Winry would love.**

**When they got to the automail central of Tokyo, Winry screamed and bounced around again, happily noticing every piece of automail. Kenneth was amazed on how she could name and describe every scrap of metal in this place. She would look at all the tools and supplies, trying to get her fingers on anything she could.**

"**What would you like?" Kenneth smiled to her politely. "Anything?"**

**Winry stopped being obsessed at that moment. She didn't mind spending Ed's money because he was an old friend, but asking Kenneth to buy her something didn't seem right to her.**

"**Come on, I'll buy you what ever you want." Kenneth looked into her eyes.**

**She took a step back, and lowered her head, "No, it's alright. I could never ask you to buy me something…" Winry felt really bad now, she thought maybe telling him about her love for such an expensive hobby was a bad idea.**

"**Please, let me buy you something." Kenneth kept pleading her.**

**She sighed, she wanted to resist the urge but it was getting to her and the more he asked, the more she wanted to take him on and get something.**

"**Please, Winry. Let me get you something, even a small something." He lifted her chin to his and was about to kiss her, but she turned her head before he got to her lips and kissed her cheek. She blushed a little and turned back to him.**

"**I'm sorry…" Winry looked to the floor after that.**

"**No, I'm sorry. It was inappropriate. I just, I really like you." Kenneth turned his head slightly. **

"**You do? … Like, like me like me?" Winry was surprised. She knew he was kind and sweet, but he liked her!**

"**Yeah, I want you to be my girlfriend, I know that sounds lame, but… I just thought" Kenneth smiled to her and placed his hands on her hips lightly.**

**Winry blushed and looked up to him, "That's so…" Without saying another word, Winry locked lips with Kenneth and they embraced that kiss for a minute or two, making Winry remember her kiss with Ed so many years ago. She tried to push that memory away as she parted from Kenneth.**

**Kenneth smiled to her and kissed her again before they decided they should head back home. Winry was happy at that moment, someone she could be with. She could be happy with no lies and no secrets, or so she thought…**


	16. Time Does Fly

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Fifteen_

**Winry and Kenneth have now been dating for two weeks, which means that Al, Ed, and Winry have shared their first two weeks of school already. At first, Ed and Al were surprised to hear that Winry had already started dating, but they just ignored it, or Ed tried to ignore it. For the past too weeks, Winry seemed very happy and Ed was happy for her, though he wanted to make her happy, not some other guy. Ed had kept his distance from Winry since he heard she was dating Kenneth but it didn't seem to bother her. In fact, in Winry's eyes, it was better to slowly distance herself from Ed so he wouldn't hurt her anymore and move on, though Ed did not know this. The only time they did speak was in class. **

**It was a bright Saturday morning and Winry got out of bed excitedly. She left her room, skipping when she saw Ed and Al looking like they were heading out.**

"**Oh, where you guys going?" She smiled, "I mean good morning"**

**Al smiled while Ed just turned to the door, "We're going to breakfast, want us to wait for you?" Al looked to her and said this in his polite manor.**

**Winry just shook her head, "I'm visiting Kagome this morning." She then disappeared into her bathroom.**

**Ed and Al left, locking the door behind them. Winry exited the shower and retreated to her room. She rarely had the apartment to herself so she was careless and didn't bother shutting her room door while she got dressed. She put on a blue and black tube-top which went half-way down her stomach ending right at her belly button, and gray pants. She slipped on her tennis shoes and ran to the door, grabbing her key. She left and locked the door, and began walking to Kagome's house.**

**She knocked on the door of the Higurashi Temple and Kagome came running to the door, smiling like always. "Grandpa, I'm going out, ok?" The two girls ran to the street.**

"**So, what do you want to do today?" Winry smiled to her friend.**

"**Oh, Winry. I haven't got to hang out with you since forever since you got that boyfriend of yours. Let's just go do something only we can enjoy." Kagome and Winry were walking down the street.**

"**Well, I'm sorry but I can only hang with you until 3pm." Winry looked to Kagome, "Kenneth wanted to do something special for me…"**

**Kagome understood and just smiled. The two girls headed to a small market area which was where Kagome loved to shop. Winry actually found a lot of things she liked and the two girls excitedly walked around the market looking at all the cool items that were there. Winry was so busy looking around that she had bumped into someone, she turned to face who ever it was and apologized.**

"**I'm so sorry!" Winry still wasn't used to how people reacted to being bumped into in the city.**

**Winry looked to the girl who she had bumped into. She had long blonde hair with pickle-green eyes. She was a little taller than Winry and was dressed in a cotton-soft kimono which went down to her mid thigh, hugging her body tightly.**

"**You're Winry Rockbell, aren't you?" The girl looked to her and lifted an eyebrow.**

"**Yes…"**

"**I'm Romilda. I'm a junior at our school; you're in three of my classes." She smiled to Winry who smiled back. "I'm also… Kenneth's ex Girlfriend." She smiled before walking away swiftly, Winry watched her and saw that other girl, Ivory, who she'd met at registration. **

**Winry shook off the weird feeling she had and headed back over to Kagome. Again, the two girls found as many items they could fall in love with and talked to each other about things happening in their lives, Kagome was really interested in Winry's relationship with Kenneth. Kagome only worried about her friend because she had heard stories of Kenneth from people, though she never wanted to believe them, she'd just have to find out herself, though she didn't feel telling Winry would be a smart thing to do. The two girls giggled, and Winry asked about why Kagome wouldn't go out with Houjou, though now she knew Kagome's deep dark secret about Feudal Japan and everything it was a given.**

**Kagome didn't really like Houjou, in either era. She told Winry of the Houjou in the Feudal Era too and both girls laughed, though Kagome didn't give any signs of liking InuYasha because she didn't want to freak Winry out and Winry never seemed to bring it up, but a conversation of Miroku did take place which made Winry laugh so hard for the poor monk had tried to get over 50+ girls to carry his baby with no luck. Kagome told her all her stories of Feudal Japan, especially about Kouga. Kagome could actually see herself liking Kouga, though he was demanding and proud. Winry and Kagome had lost track of time by the time they left the market. That's when Winry noticed it had to be past 3pm and she let out a scream and dashed off, apologizing to Kagome as she ran. Kagome smiled watching her friend run to her boyfriend. **

**When Winry went back to her apartment, she found her boyfriend at the door looking straight at her. She walked over with a nervous smile on her face. She'd never had a real boyfriend so she didn't know how they took a girl being late.**

"**I'm so sorry, I promised Kagome I'd spend the morning with her and we lost track of time…" Winry lowered her head only to feel Kenneth's hand lift it back and bringing her into a rough kiss which he forced onto her.**


	17. Its been a rough day

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Sixteen_

**When Winry broke from the kiss, she looked to Kenneth trying to smile though she wasn't expecting such a forceful kiss. He smiled to her and looked her over; she wasn't in the clothes he was used to seeing her in.**

"**What's this?" Kenneth smiled, looking into Winry's eyes as his hands wandered to the button and zipper on her pants.**

**Winry blushed and pushed his hands away playfully, "Hey, what are doing?" She sounded more playful than angry.**

**She turned to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door to notice Ed and Al still weren't home. She walked in and looked around.**

"**You can come in while I go get changed for this special thing you want to show me without any hints you give me." She smiled and put her key on the kitchen table.**

**Kenneth walked in behind her and shut the door, locking it behind him. Winry turned to him to smile when she saw a weird look on his face. Kenneth approached Winry and grabbed her right arm, he tossed her onto the door and held her there. He began to kiss her roughly, holding her tightly against the door. Winry, first in surprise was now getting scared; Kenneth has never treated her like this. His other hand was rubbing her side, up and down while Winry's free hand found the will to hit him a couple times, but that only made him grip her wrist tighter. She could feel her hand losing feeling as she slapped him with her other hand. Kenneth then tossed her to the floor, and bent down next to her. Winry stared at him with wide eyes, she was trying hard not to cry.**

"**Oh baby, you know I love you." Kenneth smiled to her while he climbed on top of her and grabbing both her arms and holding them above her head.**

**Winry tried to scream but nothing came out as Kenneth kissed her deeply. He put both her wrists into one of his hands while letting the other wander her body. She tried wriggling her legs to get him off but it was no use. She clenched her eyes shut as he groped her breast and kissed her neck. She finally found the strength to talk.**

"**Get off of me… What are you doing?" Winry glared to him remembering who she was and she didn't take this from people.**

**Kenneth looked to her. "You know what I hate, Woman who think they can tell men what to do whenever they please." Without warning, Kenneth smacked Winry's right cheek.**

**Winry winced in pain and could feel blood dripping from the side of her mouth but she kept herself from crying, still. Kenneth went back to what he was doing and pressed himself onto her so she was in a tighter predicament.**

"**Get off Me!" Winry tried to fight with all she had but nothing seemed to work.**

**Winry yelled more and more as Kenneth kept groping and kissing Winry. She tossed and turned as best she could but there was nothing she could do and she was getting very scared. Every time Winry would yell or move, she just got a response of a slap on her face or a tighter gripping to her wrists. Both of her hands have gone numb and her face was in so much pain that she finally felt tears strain down her face. At that moment, Kenneth got up and let her go.**

**Kenneth helped Winry to her feet, since she just laid on the floor crying, thinking there was nothing else she could do. He pushed her into the door once more and kissed her forcefully, before he unlocked the door and left without another word.**

**Winry stared to the door thinking at any moment he would return, she watched the door carefully before locking it quickly. She took a deep breath and thought about what has just happened. She put a hand to her cheek which was throbbing in pain and looked to her wrists which were black and blue. She still had tears streaming down her face.**

**Winry took one deep breath before running to Ed's room, she didn't know why. That was, until she found Ed's white shirt which was too big for him, which Winry expected he wore it to bed on cold nights. She took the shirt and left Ed's room, wandering the house a bit before deciding what she could do to make the pain go away, at least for a little while.**

**Winry ran into her claimed bathroom and slowly stripped off her current clothing except for her white strapless bra and panties. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror for a long while. All she saw in her reflection was something distorted, ugly, and tattered. She looked to her face, which was red and bruised along her jaw line. She stared down at her body, she never thought twice about how she looked since she never had a comparison back in Resembool, but now as she stared to herself, she thought she had nothing worth looking at. She placed her arms over her breasts as if shielding them from the mirror. She never wanted to have that feeling again.**

**Winry lowered herself to the bathroom floor and retrieved a newly bought kitchen knife from her pants pocket which laid on the floor next to her. She stared at the knife with glory. The thin blade, sharp, and unused. She saw how it shined from the light in the bathroom. She began to cry harder as she took the knife to her left arm and began to cut downward. The first cut stung her a little but she just kept going as the tears dropped down faster. She cut her arm over and over and over again without care and soon she began to lose feeling in her arm. She looked down the artwork she created with this knife. Her arm dripping in blood and no flesh could be seen except above the elbow line and her fingers. She had also created a blood puddle beneath her arm. The blood was thick and warm against her flesh and she sighed in relief. She put the knife down on the floor and took her fingers and twirled them in her crimson blood, looking for the cut or cuts which were on her arm now. She looked at the beautiful sight on her arm as she began to feel light headed.**

**She took another deep breath as she put on Ed's shirt which was by her clothing. It was white and blood spots could be seen easily on it. She crawled to the shower and opened the door to turn it on. Once the warm water came shooting from the shower head, Winry got comfortable on the floor of the shower and just felt the warm water wash over her body, even though she was in clothing. She could feel the stinging sensation of the water against her arm, but she enjoyed it at the same time. She could feel the blood wash off and felt more leaving her body with the water.**

**And with that Winry became lost in the feeling of not feeling and not caring.**


	18. Why?

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Seventeen_

**Near Central, a dark figure walked down the street. He had exited from a darkened alley and had disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving another sad sight behind. In that alley laid another State Alchemist, dead, drenched in his own blood. By the looks of the Alchemist, you could tell he could never have seen his death coming. His face was distorted and it was hard to find flesh from blood.**

**Meanwhile, in Tokyo Ed and Al had gotten home around 10pm. They entered their apartment glad to see Winry at least had the door locked. They both were carrying groceries and put the bags on the kitchen counter. Ed smiled to the bags of food, drooling a little before going to sit on the couch. Al sighed and began putting the grocery's away. When Ed got to the couch he realized Winry's bedroom door was open and there was no sign of her anywhere. He looked around the house, turning his head every which way until he realized her shower was running. Ed sighed and looked to Al.**

"**Geez, she's always in the shower, isn't she? I hope she hasn't been in there too long…" Ed looked to the ground wondering exactly how long Winry does take in the shower, but to him any time limit is too long.**

**Al laughed a bit, "Why does it matter, though I doubt she's been in there too long. She probably just got in, waiting for us to get home. She'll probably get out any minute now." Al smiled and finished putting the groceries away.**

**Ed sighed and slouched on the couch, muttering something to himself. Ed got up and left to his room and took off his black jacket, throwing it on his floor. He flexed his auto mail hand out, looking at it. He sighed wondering how a girl could put so much care into metal. He left his room and looked to Al.**

"**She's still in there… Come on! She used to spend all day smelling of oil and sweat, and now she spends decades in the shower…" Ed sighed loudly as Al laughed at him.**

"**Why don't you just go tell her to get out, Ed? Maybe fell asleep or something, you should go tell her." Al smiled seeing Ed's surprised facial expression.**

**Ed's jaw dropped thinking of walking into a bathroom where Winry was, "Well, something could be wrong so I guess checking on her wouldn't be a bad idea, right?" Ed laughed nervously.**

"**Be my guest Ed. But for warning, if you get beaten to death with her wrench, it's not my fault…" Al laughed and went into his bedroom.**

**Ed took a deep breath and walked over to Winry's claimed bathroom. He knocked lightly the first time, "Winry?" He listened closely but got no answer. He knocked once more, "Winry…" He still heard no answer, then a horrid image flashed in Ed's mind of Winry and Kenneth… showering… together. Ed shook his head and knocked on the door with much force, "WINRY! Damn it, just answer me!" Ed sighed and listened closely, but all he heard was the shower running. Then he noticed something odd, that probably no one would have noticed if they were in this predicament. He heard the shower water running, but it didn't sound like someone was taking a shower, how the water was hitting the shower made Ed wonder what was really going on behind the door.**

**Ed slowly opened the door to Winry's bathroom and peeked in. The first thing he saw was Winry's clothes which made him turn a deep crimson. But then he noticed something odd, as he entered the bathroom completely. He bent down on the ground to see a pile of… blood? He looked around more near the sink and saw a knife. Ed's face filled with fear as he turned to the shower and made out Winry's sitting on the floor in the shower. He rushed over to the shower and swung open the door, forgetting that Winry would be naked.**

**Ed flung the shower door open and immediately shut the water off and bent down to Winry's level staring at her. His eyes widened noticing her in his white shirt, which was now soaked and see through to reveal her bra. Ed placed his left hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.**

**Winry just sat against the shower wall staring into nothingness. Her eyes were empty and her face was thin. Her flesh was pale and the gashes on her left arm were clean and reddened. She just sat there motionless as Ed shook her.**

**Ed kept shaking her lightly, "Winry… Winry come on…" He lifted her left arm with his left hand and looked to the gashes. "Winry, your so stupid, water just made you lose more blood…" Ed lowered his head to let tears fall down his cheeks. After a few seconds of gaining back control, he put his mechanical arm around Winry's back and his flesh arm under her legs and carried her to her bedroom.**

**When Ed entered her bedroom, and closed the door with his foot, he placed Winry on the floor next to her bed. He gulped as he thought of what he should do. He bent down and looked at her, face to face, but still her face showed no signs of acknowledgement. He sighed and took off his black shirt, placing it on the side of her bed before slowly taking the wet, blood stained shirt off of Winry.**

"**If you keep this on, you'll catch a cold…" Ed was trying to get her to say or do anything, even if it did mean he might get hit with a wrench.**

**Ed sighed and placed his shirt over her after having taken the white one completely off. He brushed Winry's hair from her face. She still had not moved, just sat there, and Ed was scared and wondering what could have made her be so stupid. Ed, holding back tears wrapped his arms around Winry's waist and hugged her tightly, he was almost on top of her.**

"**Ed...Ward." Winry's voice was low and emotionless.**

**Ed's eyes widened as he heard Winry finally speak, but her voice made him think of Nina after her asshole father turned her to a chimera. He held Winry tighter and closer to him.**

"**Winry, why…" Ed was trying so hard not to cry as he began caressing her hair.**

**Winry began to move a little, curling her body into Ed's chest, "I'm cold…"**

**Ed looked down to Winry and saw her face was now that of a child, a cold, scared child. He lifted her up once more and placed her on her bed. He was placing a blanket over her body when she reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.**

"**You're not going to leave, are you?" Her voice was saddening.**

**Ed sighed, "I won't if you don't want me to."**

**Ed finished putting her in bed before sitting on the floor next to the bed. He heard Winry moving around on the bed and looked to see what she was doing. When he did, he noticed she had scooted to one side of the bed and was giving him a look to join her. Ed sighed trying to remember she had a boyfriend. But he climbed onto the bed and laid next to her, she was under the covers and he was not.**

**As the two fell asleep, Winry cuddled up to Ed for more warmth. Though she was under the covers, her arms were around Ed's neck and her body was as close to his as possible. Ed's left hand was on her hip over the blanket. He blushed looking at Winry's sleeping face so close to his. He wanted to kiss her badly but knew it would be wrong to kiss her when she's in a state like this and he had to take into consideration of the boyfriend factor. Soon after, Ed fell asleep as well.**

**During the middle of the night, Winry had somehow removed the blanket from her body and was tossing and turning on the bed. Her body tightened as she felt Ed sleeping next to her and pushed him roughly away. Ed woke up abruptly noticing he was on the floor in slight pain. He looked up to Winry who was shaking on the bed and sweating. He noticed her blanket was on the floor and looked back to her. He climbed back onto the bed and tried to hold Winry but she just pushed him away. He fell off the bed again and heard Winry groaning.**

**Ed got back up and began shaking her to wake her up, but she kept hitting him in her sleep. She punched him as hard as she could making his neck crack a little and then Winry's eyes opened looking to Ed who was holding her but not facing her.**

"**ED! What are you doing?" Winry looked to him.**

"**What… I … You were the one who was having a bad dream and hitting me!" Ed looked to her and sighed.**

"**I… oh Sorry. But what are you doing in here this late at night?" Winry hid her blushing face.**

"**You asked me to stay… don't you remember?"**

"**No, I don't Ed…"**

**Winry and Ed sat on her bed in silence for a couple of minutes before Ed decided to ask her.**

"**So, what happened yesterday?" Ed looked to her seriously.**

"**What do you mean, Ed?"**

"**You know, the bathroom and the incident… Why would you do something so stupid!" Ed was trying to keep his voice low so not to wake Al.**

**Winry blinked to Ed before all the memories flashed through her mind. Kenneth, the pain, the knife against her flesh. Winry clenched her fists and held them close to her chest and began to sob. Ed felt bad and was going to give Winry a hug when she pushed him away once more.**

"**Don't, Ed…"**

**Ed sighed and stood up slowly. Winry didn't look to him but she felt him get up and her body tightened. Ed began walking to the door when he heard Winry moving around behind him. He turned to see Winry now off her bed and cuddled in the corner of her room between her bed and closet door. She was now sobbing deeply and squeezing her left arm forcefully, making her flesh redden and sting.**

**Ed didn't like it, how Winry looked so vulnerable and lonely. He walked back over to her and sat in front of her. She didn't look up, just sobbed into her left hand while her right hand clenched her wrist. Ed was sick of her being secretive and stubborn and grabbed both her wrists tightly and held them to her sides.**

**Winry's eyes widened and looked Ed in the eyes. Her arms started to shake rapidly as Ed moved closer to her to where he was on top of her and face to face. Winry started to wiggle and tried to break free getting scared and didn't like this situation.**

"**Winry, you're scaring me!" Ed looked to her with concern written all over his face but all Winry did was bang against the wall behind her and try to get lose of Ed's grip.**

"**Please… please stop it… stop it. I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Winry was crying out, shaking rapidly and her breath began to speed up.**

"**Winry, calm down. It's okay. It's just me, Edward." Ed moved closer to her, trying to calm her down. **

**Winry finally looked up to Ed, her breath still unsteady but she stopped fighting him. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were wide with fear.**

"**Winry…"**

**Ed let go of her wrists slowly and hugged her. Winry lowered her head on Ed's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat in that position for a very long time and soon they both fell asleep. **


	19. A New Morning

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Eighteen_

**Winry and Ed were sleeping in each others arms in the corner of Winry's bedroom. They were comfortable and sound asleep feeling safe and happy. They were now lying down side by side; Winry's head was rested on Ed's chest, her arms around his neck. Ed's arms were wrapped around Winry's waist, holding her close to him, his head buried in her hair. Ed felt Winry's soft lips against his bare chest as he began to wake up knowing Al would wake up soon and he didn't want to get caught. Ed looked to the time on his pocket watch and almost screamed but caught himself when he remembered the girl in his arms.**

"**It's already 9:30am… Al is probably wondering where I am and curious why Winry isn't awake. I'm so glad it's the weekend." Ed sighed deeply before hearing a knock on Winry's bedroom door.**

**Winry awoke abruptly to the knock on her door and sat up quickly then turned to Ed and almost screamed. Her eyes were wide on Ed but turned her attention to the door.**

"**Who is it?" Winry sounded annoyed.**

"**It's Al. I just wanted to let you know Kenneth is waiting for you and breakfast is ready. You better hurry or Ed will come home soon and eat it all."**

**Winry heard Al's cheerful voice from behind her bedroom door and sighed. She then realized that her boyfriend was waiting out there for her and she looked to Ed.**

"**Ah, you can't be here! Oh this looks so wrong! How am I going to explain this one. Ed, you're usually up so early and gone. Why aren't you?" Winry started freaking thinking Kenneth was going to think she did something with Ed.**

**Ed looked to her, "I didn't leave because you were holding onto me and I didn't want to wake you. Besides, I can just hide behind your bed until you leave your room, then I'll just make a door from your room to mine. It's not that hard, you know?"**

**Winry sighed and then looked at herself about to leave her room. She realized she was only in a black shirt, but not just any black shirt.**

"**Ed, why am I in your clothing?" Winry gulped. She knew either way she would've been in Ed's clothes because she remembers being in his white shirt.**

"**The white one was wet so I gave you that one so you wouldn't get sick… geez. You'd think I'd get a thank you, but instead I get harassed." Ed got up and went to the other side of Winry's bed so she could change and he was out of sight so he wouldn't get caught in her room.**

**Winry sighed and took off Ed's shirt and looked to her left wrist. She rummaged through her closet before finding a gray skirt with a silver tank top and gray jacket. She changed quickly and put on tennis shoes.**

"**I'll be home later, Ed. Thank you." Winry smiled to him before exiting her bedroom to Al and Kenneth.**

**Winry took a deep breath and remembered the bruise on her face. She just smiled and walked over to Kenneth and kissed him lightly before turning to Al.**

"**You made breakfast?" Winry laughed a bit.**

"**Yeah… What happened to your face?" Al pointed the bruise on her cheek.**

"**Oh, I ran into this thing…it really hurt." Winry laughed nervously as Kenneth gripped her hand tightly.**

"**Are you ready for that surprise place I wanted to take you yesterday?" Kenneth asked Winry calmly.**

**Winry smiled, she liked how his voice was kind and he didn't seem at all like he was yesterday. "Sure I do."**

**Just as Kenneth was walking to the door, someone knocked. Winry just smiled and answered it.**

"**Oh, Hey Kagome." Winry smiled.**

"**Hey, you going somewhere?" Kagome looked to Winry and Kenneth.**

"**Yeah we are…" Winry gave Kagome an apologized look.**

**Kagome just smiled, "Hey, don't worry. I can spend my day with Ed and Al. If they don't mind." Kagome looked to Al who smiled to her**

"**We don't mind, except Ed isn't home yet so you'll have to deal with just me."**

**Kagome smiled and went over to Al. "No worries."**

**Winry smiled as Kenneth led her to the door. They closed the door behind them and before long, were out of sight.**

**  
Ed had been using Alchemy to get from Winry's bedroom to his. He got to his room and put on his shirt before going into the living room. He looked around and found Al and Kagome in the kitchen. Ed walked over to them and smiled.**

"**Morning." Ed sat on the couch.**

**Al looked to his brother, "You're home!"**

"**Yeah, I just slept late, that's all." Ed smiled sheepishly.**

**Al looked at Ed in surprise, "Oh… Well Kagome is going to hang out with us for the day."**

"**Okay."**

**Soon after Ed came out of his room, the three of them ate breakfast and starting talking about school the next day and other such things though Ed kept Winry's incident on the down-low. He just told Al that Winry fell asleep in the shower and he put her to bed.**

**Meanwhile, Winry and Kenneth had been walking for about 20 or so minutes when Winry found herself in an unknown neighborhood. She looked around and noticed all the well-built houses around. It was a beautiful place and Winry liked the feeling she had. Kenneth held her hand gently as they walked to a pale two story house.**

"**I told you I'd show you where I live." He smiled gently to her as he escorted her to the door.**


	20. Another Bad Day

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Nineteen_

**Winry smiled as she was escorted to the front door. She was amazed by the beauty of the house and was excited to see the inside, forgetting all about yesterday's events. Kenneth led her into the house, it was clean but a little dull. He smiled to her as she roamed the downstairs areas like the living room, kitchen, family room, and any other room she could find. She then found Kenneth once more and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.**

"**Want to see the upstairs now?" Kenneth looked down at her, still smiling sweetly.**

**She looked to the staircase having second thoughts about that, "Won't your parents mind?" She wanted an excuse not to; she felt something bad was going to happen.**

**Kenneth just smiled, "Don't worry. My parents don't mind." He took her hand and walked upstairs.**

**He pointed out all the bedrooms and closets to her, until they got to his bedroom. He invited her and showed her around his room. She smiled and looked through all his stuff and thought that this was fun. She finally stopped looking at his things and went over to him; he was sitting on his bed. She bent over a little and kissed him.**

**They kissed passionately; his hands went around her waist as hers went around his neck. She enjoyed this a lot, the soft touch and slow movements. He slowly laid her down on his bed and had his upper half on top of her, still making out. Winry didn't seem to mind this, she just enjoyed herself.**

**All of the sudden, Kenneth sat up and straddled Winry and dipped down back into a kiss. Winry allowed this and kissed him back. They laid on his bed together for a couple minutes before Kenneth sat up on top of Winry. He stared down at her, again with that hungry look on his face.**

**He grabbed Winry's wrists roughly and pulled them above her head while looking over her. He put her wrists into one hand before moving his other down her face, her cheek and her neck. He caressed her softly and began to kiss her neck softly. Winry was in shock that this happened so fast and could hardly breathe. He began nibbling on her neck a little while letting his free hand roam her body. She began to struggle feeling his hand upon her chest. But he just held her down as his mouth found her collar bone. He found his way back to her lips and kissed her, pushing his mouth onto hers and his tongue into her mouth. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth and without thinking, she bit down hard. He withdrew from her mouth and let go of her wrists. He sat up and felt blood from his mouth. He glared at Winry and grabbed her arms before she tried to get away and he flung her against the back of his bed. He bit down hard on Winry's neck as his free hand wandered down to her stomach.**

"**I like you in skirts, unlike yesterday." His voice was coarse.**

**His free hand lifted her skirt a little ways up. Winry began to fight back harder, swinging her body around, trying to hit him anywhere with anything but it was no use. His hand began to rub against Winry's panties softly, then rougher and rougher.**

"**You know you like that, I love you baby." Kenneth smiled at Winry and began kissing her again as he rubbed her.**

**She tried squeezing her hands from his grip but it was no use. She wasn't enjoying this, no matter how much he said she did, she didn't. She hated this and wanted it to stop.**

**Kenneth kept rubbing her and kissing her all over. He finally stopped because her fidgeting as getting annoying and ruining his mood.**

"**You want this baby, I love you." Kenneth smiled and released her wrists.**

**She lowered her arms to her sides; she was crying and looking downward. Kenneth stared to her and began to remove her jacket, but she stopped him.**

"**Please, don't…" Winry looked to him pleading.**

**Kenneth didn't want to listen to this and kept on trying to take it off. He almost succeeds until Winry grabbed her left wrist so the jacket wouldn't come off to reveal her scars. He stared to her curiously and tugged the jacket roughly not only removing it but pulling Winry forward as well. He grabbed her wrist and stared at it, seeing the cut marks all over her arm, the redness of her flesh and the dried blood which was splattered.**

"**You little bitch!" Kenneth smacked her across the face, the same place as before making her cheek sting. "What the hell is wrong with you! Disgusting wench, get out of my sight!" Kenneth pushed Winry off of his bed, her head hitting his dresser.**

**Winry got up as quickly as she could and ran out of the room and out of that house. When she got to the street, all she could think about was running, anywhere. She began running in one direction only to turn at the nearest street corner and repeated this at least 15 times. By the time she stopped she was near the place where Kagome and her had been just yesterday. She placed a hand on her head which had little blood oozing from. She sighed and remembered Kagome was at the apartment today. She thought of all the possible things she should and could do right now, and then the perfect solution went through her brain, though it made her sad to think that maybe that was the only way she could feel better.**


	21. Her Choice

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twenty_

**Winry was running home to the apartment as fast as she could. She just wanted to get there with no interruptions though she was afraid that Kenneth was following her. She didn't dare look back, just straight ahead as she approached the apartment. When she arrived, she tried her best to wipe the blood from her forehead hoping she didn't look much different than when she left.**

**Winry noticed the door wasn't locked so she just walked inside. Once she entered she felt like everyone's eyes were on her, which they were because she had just entered the house. She just smiled to Al, Ed and Kagome. She took a deep breath before going to sit on the couch.**

"**You weren't out very long, Winry…" Kagome looked to her friend, she felt worried.**

"**Yeah… I got a headache so I came back." Winry just smiled hoping they wouldn't notice anything.**

"**Winry, where's your jacket?" Ed looked at her stupidly.**

"**Huh, oh. It ripped so I threw it away." She then curled her left arm into her lap.**

**Ed sighed and walked over to her, "Are you okay?" Ed could tell she wasn't, but had to ask.**

"**What… I'm fine, Ed." Winry looked to him giving him a sort of cold look.**

**Ed stood in front of her, looking down on her, "You're lying Winry. What's wrong?"**

**Winry stared at him, "Why should I tell you? You never tell me anything Ed and I'm sick and tired of it! You hold everything inside, but when it comes to other people you want them to be expressive! I don't want it to be like that, and until you can tell me things Ed, I'm going to keep you in the dark like you do to me! It hurts me Ed. Every time you get hurt or damage your auto mail, it hurts me. But you don't care, Ed. You don't care." Winry began to sob, clutching her arms together. "I'm sorry, Al. I know you don't mean to keep secrets from me… but I just can't…" Winry stood up, moving Ed out of her way.**

**Winry walked over to Kagome and smiled to her, "I'm sorry, Kagome…" She looked Kagome in the eyes before ripping the Shikon No Tama off of her neck and rushing to the door.**

**Ed tried to catch her but in confusion of what a stupid broken crystal had to do with anything. Kagome gasped and began to run after Winry who had already left the apartment.**

"**You stay here Al, I'll be back. Lock up, okay?" Ed yelled to his brother before chasing after Kagome and catching up rather quickly. **

"**For someone with short legs, you run pretty fast…" Kagome looked to Ed without even thinking.**

**Ed fumed, "WHAT? I'M NOT FUCKING SHORT!" Without another word, Ed put Kagome on his back and began chasing after Winry, "Where is she going to go with a broken crystal?"**

"**You'll see if you can catch up to her in time!" Kagome was freaking out thinking if Winry took her crystal and didn't give it back. _InuYasha won't be pleased, that's for sure._ **

**Ed and Kagome tried to keep sight of Winry but someone else had caught there eye, Kenneth was walking the opposite way of their running. They were positive he would've seen Winry running. Ed stopped running and went over to him.**

"**Winry's run off, do you know why?" Ed glared to Kenneth.**

"**She told me she wanted to be alone, so I'm guessing she's running to be alone." Kenneth said simply before walking on.**

**Kagome then remembered Winry talking about how great Feudal Japan would be for relaxing which made her freak out even more. Ed picked her back up and began chasing after Winry again.**

**Meanwhile, Kenneth was just walking down the street when unsuspectingly, he was grabbed and pulled down an alleyway. He turned to see who had grabbed him but all he saw was a black figure outline.**

"**You're going to pay for what you've done."**

**The voice was dark and deep. Kenneth thought this was a joke, one of his friends or something. But before he could say another world, he felt a quick shot of pain before his blood and insides spilt over the ground. The figure then calmly walked away. Though he knew it well he was not suppose to interfere with things like that, he knew that kid deserved what he got.**

**Ed saw Winry running to Kagome's house and sped up.**

"**Why is she going to your house…" Ed was confused thinking Winry wanted to see Kagome, but Kagome was with him.**

"**Catch up to her and you'll see! Hurry Up!" Kagome yelled being more used to InuYasha's speed.**

**Ed sprinted the rest of the way and when they entered the Higurashi Temple, Kagome jumped off Ed's back and grabbed his hand, "Come on, Ed. We have to hurry." Kagome ran straight for the shack outside her house and inside of it. **

**Winry still hadn't jumped in yet, but staring at the crystal. Kagome went over to her while Ed stared at the two of them.**

"**A well? We ran here for a well… I think you girl's have lost it big time…" Ed tried to make them laugh, but it didn't work. Then Ed's eyes widened as Winry jumped into the well. Kagome quickly grabbed Ed and jumped in after her. Ed's mind kept racing with _Well Suicide?_ **

**The three of them now sat at the bottom of the well. Winry stood up throwing the crystal back at Kagome. Ed looked around the surroundings of the well.**

"**So, you two chill here often?" All Ed got was a smack upside the head with a wrench and watching as Winry climbed out of the well, not waiting for them.**

**Kagome sighed and looked to Ed. "I don't know if you're going to like this Ed, but. We're not in Tokyo anymore, well we are but…"**

"**What do you mean?" Ed stared at her.**

"**You'll see…" Kagome climbed out of the well and Ed followed her only to find himself in a forest instead of a shack.**

"**Where'd we go…" Ed gasped.**

"**Welcome to Feudal Japan…" Kagome smiled and looked around. "Winry's already left here. She won't know where to go so we better go in search for her.**

**Kagome and Ed began walking through the forest of InuYasha. Kagome kept small talk with Ed about the whole place and the Jewel. Kagome finally led him out of the forest to the villages.**

"**I don't know where she could have gone. I guess I'll find InuYasha to smell her out." Kagome sighed, walking to Kaede's place.**

"**InuYasha… She can smell people out..?" Ed looked at Kagome with a bizarre look.**

"**He can, yes. He's part dog-demon. So he has abilities like dogs as well as humans." Kagome entered Kaede's house and saw her, "Hello Kaede. This is my friend Ed. Have you seen InuYasha around?"**

**Kaede smiled to Kagome and then to Ed, "InuYasha just left actually. He said he had some business to take care of. I thought that meant he could smell you and he went to harass you about the Shikon."**

"**Oh, well we'll just go look for him then. Thank you." Kagome left followed by Ed.**

**The search continued for InuYasha and Winry.**


	22. Looking, finding something else

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twenty-One_

**Edward and Kagome went in search of InuYasha and Winry, though Kagome thought InuYasha would've found her by now if Kaede was right that he knew she was already there. She sighed and looked to Ed who was looking every which way not missing a centimeter of land where Winry could be. The two traveled through out a village and little ways away from the Forest. Kagome didn't believe either of the two would go far from the well, Winry because she's only visited here once and InuYasha would be close to keep a look out for her to find the rest of the Shikon. Kagome looked to the sky.**

"**I wonder if…" Kagome sighed to herself.**

"**What?" Ed looked to her; he didn't like where he was and the fact that Winry was here somewhere too.**

"**Oh, I was just thinking of where my friends; Miroku and Sango were. If they were here they could help us find them." Kagome shrugged.**

**Ed lifted an eyebrow, "How do we find these…_people_?"**

"**I don't know where they…" Kagome's words were stopped by a high-pitched voice.**

"**KAGOME!" The voice sounded close and getting closer.**

**In just a few seconds an amber-colored animal had jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her tightly. Ed's eyes widened looking to the creating, trying to process that it can talk English but of an animal form. He jumped back from Kagome and the little animal.**

"**What? Oh, this is Shippo, Shippo meet Edward." Kagome smiled.**

"**He reminds me of InuYasha, he scares me Kagome!" Shippo cried.**

**Ed just puffed and glared at him, "What are you..? Chimera?"**

**Kagome laughed, "A Chimera? No, he's a fox-demon."**

**Ed puffed again, "Demon? That's much better…argh!"**

**Shippo cuddled to Kagome while she spoke to Ed.**

"**Ed, he can help us find someone at least, don't be so hostile."**

"**What ever, I just want to find Winry and get out of here…" Ed looked to Shippo, "Short for a demon, isn't he?"**

**Shippo glared to Ed, "I'm just a kid, unlike you. You're shorter than Kagome aren't you."**

"**HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT MIDGET WHO CAN'T BE SEEN UNLESS THROUGH A TELESCOPE!" Ed growled loudly.**

"**He doesn't like to be called short, Shippo. Play nicely please. If you spend your time arguing, we'll never find Winry…" Kagome sighed.**

**Ed just nodded and Shippo followed suit. Kagome smiled to this and looked to Shippo.**

"**Do you know where Miroku and Sango are?"**

"**Uh, yeah… I do." Shippo had a huge grin plastered on his face.**

**Soon, Shippo was leading the way to the Monk and Demon-Slayer. Kagome and Ed followed him close behind, Ed's eyes still wandering for Winry. He was getting worried, seeing a demon, he had hoped Winry was alright. _She's been getting herself into so much trouble lately, that girl. Why do I care so much… I shouldn't if she doesn't. Besides she doesn't want me to care, but that only makes it harder on me. WINRY…_ Ed sighed and looked to the deserted Village they had entered. Kagome knew the Village well, for InuYasha and her had been there before. Shippo pointed to on of the houses.**

"**They're in there." Shippo smiled.**

**Kagome nodded, "You two stay here and don't argue. I'll go talk to them." Ed growled but stayed put, looking around.**

**Kagome walked over to the empty house and walked in. She entered and walked around and looked in the rooms for Sango or Miroku. She heard rustling in a room and went to open the door hoping it was them and not some demon. When Kagome opened the door to the room her face went pale as death.**

**There on the ground of the room laid Miroku, the Monk and Sango the Demon-Slayer. At this moment, Kagome had wished they were dead but instead they were laying on the ground entangled in each others bodies. Kagome 'Ahem' to get their attention as the two blushed increasingly.**

**Kagome left the room and shut the door, "Hurry up you two, we have important business right now!" She sighed and waited for them to situate themselves.**

**A couple minutes later and a lot of rustling sounds behind the door, Sango and Miroku appeared in front of Kagome. Sango's face was flustered while Miroku's was smiling and cheerful. Kagome dragged them both outside to where Shippo and Ed were indeed arguing.**

**Kagome glared to the boys and they stopped immediately.**

"**Okay, Sango, Miroku meet Ed Ed meet Sango and Miroku. Done with introductions" Kagome sighed and the three of the nodded as an introduction, " Ok, do either of you know where InuYasha is?"**

**Miroku and Sango shook there head, "But I'm sure Kirara could find him." Sango smiled.**

"**Ok, and have either of you seen that girl I brought here last time?" Kagome sighed as the two shook there head, "Of course you haven't, you've been too enthralled with yourselves…" Kagome glared at the two of them.**

**Ed stared at the two and then to Kagome. "So where do we go from here?" Ed was getting impatient.**

"**Can we borrow Kirara so you two can go back to your _business_" Kagome looked to Sango.**

"**Yes you can, KIRARA!" Sango smiled as Kirara ran to her. She picked her up and handed her to Kagome, "Be a good girl, ok."**

**Kirara meowed and cuddled to Kagome. "Thanks Sango, now leave… before I just completely freak."**

**Sango and Miroku ran from sight at Kagome's words, Kagome sighed, "Kirara, will you please take us to InuYasha?"**

"**Wait, wait! What just happened!" Ed looked around confused.**

"**You don't want to know," Kagome smiled as Kirara grew into the larger size of the two-tailed cat.**

**Kagome climbed onto her back and helped Shippo up. Ed sighed and jumped on the back behind Kagome.**

"**Hold on tight, its always hard on your first ride." Kagome smiled.**

**Kirara took off into the air, and Ed understood Kagome's words and held on to Kirara, though not too roughly. Kirara flied above the trees and villages trying to sniff out InuYasha like she was told. After a good ten minutes, she tracked his scent and flew towards where he should be. The closer she got, she landed to the ground back in the InuYasha forest. Kagome sighed and got off with Shippo and Ed. Kirara went back to its smaller form and ran into the forest, the three following her.**

**Kirara stopped soon after and meowed. Kagome knew that indicated that InuYasha was just beyond there. She smiled to Kirara and patted her head and began to walk over to where he should be.**

**When Kagome got to the bush between her and InuYasha, she stopped dead in her tracks to the sight she wished she'd never have to see again. That sight which InuYasha kindly rubbing her hair and looking softly into her eyes. _Kikyo?_**


	23. Arguments and Mistakes

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

**Kagome stared at InuYasha and ducked behind the bush and turned to Ed. She blushed a little. _Kikyo…_ Kagome sighed and looked up to Ed.**

"**We shouldn't bother him at the moment…" Kagome smiled to Ed and Shippo.**

"**Oh and why not?" Ed scolded Kagome.**

"**Because he's busy you nosey little boy!" Kagome glared at him, _He is such a pain…_**

**Ed growled, "I'M NOT LITTLE!"**

**Kagome ran to Ed knocking him over, covering his mouth, "Shh, we'll get caught…" _If he thinks I'm spying on him, I'll never hear the end of it… especially being with some stranger he doesn't know and Shippo._**

**Kagome took Ed's shirt and began walking away from the area, Shippo and Kirara following suit. Once she felt clear of InuYasha and Kikyo, she stopped and let Ed go.**

"**You just don't understand Ed!" Kagome sighed, Shippo by her side, "We can't just go up to him when he's in the middle of…"**

"**So we just wait until he's done… wasting more time…" Ed looked to her, "You said that Winry had been here before. Do you think she'd survive it on her own for this long with these monsters around… Do we have minutes to spare, is this so unimportant that we can't interrupt something to ask one thing." Ed looked serious and angry.**

**Kagome sighed, "You do not understand Ed… within seconds, InuYasha will be free but we do have time to spare, Winry wouldn't wander far from where we showed her I'm sure…" Though Kagome wasn't sure, remembering the look on Winry's face before.**

**Ed sighed and crossed his arms, "Fine, we'll wait right here. If that bastard doesn't come running to you in 5 minutes, I swear I'm going to rip them both to pieces."**

**Shippo shivered and ran behind Kagome. Kagome just stared at Ed never seeing him this upset. She sat on the ground and Shippo jumped into her lap. Kirara looked to Ed, tilting her head from side to side. He was leaning on a tree with his arms crossed over his black shirt. He looked down at the curious cat to let a slight smile escape his lips.**

**There was a rustle in the bushes across from where Kagome was sitting. She jumped up, the hairs on the back of her neck spiked. Ed looked over to the bushes and clapped his hands about to do alchemy. Shippo was cowering behind Kagome and Kirara was growling.**

**Within seconds, a girl appeared from behind the bushes. Her long blonde hair and blue eyes to her gray outfit were all too familiar to Ed's eyes. She dusted herself off, though some dirt had stuck to her tear-stained face. She looked up to the people staring at her and froze.**

"**Ka…Kagome… I thought you were with InuYasha?" Winry's soft voice looked to her, ignoring Ed's presence. **

"**I'm.. I'm not with InuYasha!" Kagome turned crimson for a couple of seconds, "What are you talking about?"**

"**Well, I found InuYasha but he was with you… or a girl that looked an awful lot like you…" Winry looked to Kagome, "I swear it was you…"**

"**WHAT! I'm Nothing like that that… Girl you saw InuYasha with… Okay…wait that's wrong. That girl … I'm her reincarnation. But we're nothing a like…" Kagome glared thinking how people always mix them up, and she Hated Kikyo.**

**Winry looked at her confused for a second, "So that girl wasn't you but you're her reincarnated. I guess it makes sense, this is another Era."**

"**Yeah, it surprised me too when I found out." Kagome smiled and then turned to Ed.**

**Ed was now sitting, still leaning on the same tree next to Kirara. Kirara was against him as he pet her softly. Kagome sighed knowing Ed didn't come here to listen to girl talk, he wanted to find Winry and they did, though she found them.**

"**I'm glad… you're safe. Winry." Ed's voice was low.**

**She didn't say anything back, just sat on the ground by them, "You both… followed me here? Well I mean of course you followed me. But why are you here?"**

"**We just wanted to make sure you were okay, I mean you've only been here once and the dangers here are worse than back home. With the demons and all…" Kagome looked to Winry with a worried look.**

"**Psh, Kagome…" InuYasha had appeared behind the group. His eyes weren't soft like when Kagome saw them staring at Kikyo.**

"**InuYasha…" Kagome looked at him for a split second before turning her back to him. "Kaede told me you were looking for me, it took you a long time to find me though."**

"**Kaede's an old wench. She probably thought because I left her, that I went looking for you but I never said any such thing." InuYasha's words hurt Kagome badly. "More visitors I see…" InuYasha now noticing Ed but he was just petting Kirara.**

"**Yes… This is Edward. Winry's friend and my classmate friend." Kagome said looking to Ed.**

"**He smells inhuman…" InuYasha glared to him. "He has a hint of something mixed with his human stench."**

**Winry looked to InuYasha, "Auto mail. You probably smell the oil and metallic."**

**Ed looked up to that comment before facing everyone. He sighed and saw InuYasha's curiosity, "Dog-ears…" Ed stared at the ears before lifting his right sleeve up to show the shiny metal across his arm.**

**InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms. "I guess that's it. So, what are we all doing here? Where are the pervert and Slayer?"**

**Kagome turned crimson remembering the situation she left them in, "Uhm, they're busy. Don't worry." Kagome did not want to think of InuYasha walking in on that like she did. "We're here well because we want to be okay. Is it a crime?"**

"**Kagome! I'm just saying, for me to get you here is hard work, and then when you show up on your own accord you make it seem like you're glad to be here. You need to make up your freaking mind woman!" InuYasha spat these words to Kagome with a cruel tone.**

**Kagome gasped and looked to InuYasha. "What does it matter! When I come here on my own it means I DO WANT TO BE HERE! When you drag me here against my will, you can't expect me to be grateful."**

"**Yeah, I'll never understand you… Oh well, let's go get the Shikon!" InuYasha turned to head out.**

"**INUYASHA! You're such a jerk, SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Kagome was getting really mad at InuYasha though she forgot why she was even mad.**

"**InuYasha!" Winry ran to InuYasha's side helping him from the dirt, "Kagome, what did you do?"**

"**I did what he deserved. All he ever thinks about is that stupid jewel and becoming full-fledge demon!" **

"**You're wrong, Kagome!" Winry began to sob, the sound Ed hated.**

**Ed looked to Winry, not liking her to cry, "Winry…"**

"**Shut up Ed! You're as bad as her." Winry took hold of InuYasha and the two ran into the forest.**

**Kagome knew even with Ed's speed, they couldn't catch up to them. She collapsed to the floor and looked to Kirara. "We have to follow them." Ed nodded.**

**The two jumped on the grown cat-demon and waved goodbye to the scared fox-demon. Kirara soon took flight after InuYasha and Winry.**

**After a good flight around the forest, Kirara landed a couple ways from the others. Ed jumped down with Kagome. The two walked on until they caught sight of them. They were by the sacred tree. Kagome's heart clenched remembering her first meeting with InuYasha and now staring at some girl crying on him. It hurt her almost as much as Kikyo had. Ed on the other hand stared, his eyes filled with hate and anger. He didn't understand any of this. Winry never spoke of him and yet she treated him like her life long friend instead of Ed, her true friend. His teeth were gritted as his fists clenched tightly. His gloves made it hard for him to pierce his own hands tight enough. Staring at the two he just wanted to kill him, but the thought of Winry's tears if he did that, he couldn't stand. He hated this more than he expected himself to. _Why do I care so much if Winry talks to someone else about what ever it is she has to talk about? What makes me feel like I even deserve to know… Oh Winry was right, I never tell her anything so why should she tell me… but I just hate not being the one to help her! But I guess I'll never get that chance between this thing and Kenneth…_**

**Ed turned to Kagome, seeing the same pain plastered on her pale face. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. **

**Meanwhile, Winry was banging her fists on InuYasha's chest, crying her heart out. She didn't know what she was saying between sobs but she just kept talking.**

"**Oh InuYasha, I don't know what to do… I feel so… and I want to die… please InuYasha!" Winry was very hysterical.**

**InuYasha just looked down to the girl and sighed, "I know, that bastard… But why are you talking to me about it. What about your friend, Ed?" **

"**Huh?" Her eyes met InuYasha's golden ones. "I… I can't talk to Ed… I shouldn't have to tell him, he never tells me anything. He comes home once every 4 months or so with blood and broken this or that and expects me to just accept it! No questions asked! I can't just open up to him without getting the same respect… And I just can't take it. All he does it make me worry and he doesn't care as long as he doesn't have to talk about anything." She clenched her fists tightly, her nails digging into her palms. "InuYasha, I hate this… so much… I want to die." **

**InuYasha didn't know what to do but let her get it all out, but he could smell Kagome in the air. He looked around carefully knowing she had to be there somewhere.**

"**DUCK!" Kagome whispered, pulling Ed down to the ground. "Damn it. We have to move."**

**Kagome dragged Ed yet again, away from the painful sight. They both sighed as Kirara meowed to them.**

"**Damn it, now he knows we were spying. Great, I'll never get him to let this go." Kagome took a deep breath.**

**Ed just rolled his eyes and looked back to where the two were. Kagome heard someone coming toward them and freaked out, grabbing Ed pulling him backwards. Kagome had tripped over a rock and fell to the ground dragging Ed with her.**

**Kagome had landed against a tree but looked alright, and Ed was pulled down with her, his body turned to face her as they fell. Ed sat up for a second looking at the position the two were in and blushed. He was straddling Kagome and on top of her no less. Kagome looked to him apologetically. He sighed and was about to get up when Kirara jumped on his back, purring. He was caught by surprise and fell back over Kagome, their faces, their lips barely braising each others.**


	24. Forgiveness & Problems

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

**Kagome and Ed stared at each other noticing the little space between their bodies. Ed sighed feeling Kirara on his back to the light touches of Kagome's skin. He felt odd, though not like how he felt when he was this close to Winry. He was ashamed to admit he had little experience with female contact, but that didn't matter. He just wanted Kirara off of him before they were caught in this kind of position.**

"**Kirara, down!" Ed said through gritted teeth and she obeyed after a couple of seconds.**

**Ed sat up and took a deep breath though still sitting on top of Kagome.**

"**Ed, get up…" Kagome looked to him, tapping her fingers on the ground.**

**Ed rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting himself off. Kagome growled and stood up after him, appalled that he didn't offer her help getting up.**

"**Sorry, that was my fault." Kagome admitted it was her fault because she pulled him back though the other part was Kirara's fault.**

**Ed didn't say anything just had his back turned and looking around the forest.**

"**I want to go back, Kagome." Ed sighed.**

"**Huh? Oh, alright."**

**The two were about to begin walking when InuYasha jumped in front of Kagome.**

"**Where are you going? We need to finish collecting the Shikon!" InuYasha looked to her seriously.**

"**No I don't InuYasha. I want to go home as does Ed. And we're going. I'll come back another time." Kagome stated and began walking passed him.**

**InuYasha grabbed Kagome and brought her back to him, "You know I can't do this without you… but we're so close!"**

"**I'm not the only one who can spot the stupid jewel dog-boy." Kagome glared not trying to escape his grasp.**

"**And you think she'd help me! Where have you been the last 12 months, Kagome?" InuYasha's eyes weren't as hollow looking as they once were.**

"**InuYasha…" Kagome stared at him, hating him so much.**

**Kagome saw Winry leaning against a tree behind the bushes and looked to InuYasha. She couldn't handle him being so comforting to Kikyo, how could she handle him doing the same thing to her friend.**

"**We're going home InuYasha! Deal with it!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as InuYasha let go of her wrist, which she didn't want him to do.**

**She began walking to the Well followed by Ed who just wanted to leave, not saying a word to InuYasha. Winry appeared from behind the bushes and followed them as well, feeling so emotional.**

**When Kagome reached the well, she saw Winry behind her, "Are you coming with us?" She looked at Winry in surprise.**

**All she did was nod and look to the floor.**

**The three of them in silence jumped into the well and headed back to Tokyo, Japan.**

**_Kagome, you'll just never understand._**

**The three looked up when they landed at the bottom of the well and sighed. They began climbing out in silence and exited the small room which it was. They stopped outside of Kagome's home. She nodded as a goodbye to them and turned around to go inside.**

"**I'm sorry Kagome…" Winry said before walking off to head home herself, Ed behind her.**

**The two walked home in silence. It was dark now and the city lights were bright. Winry couldn't walk side by side with Ed so she always kept a few steps in front of him. Ed watched her carefully afraid that any moment she would just run. He didn't know what to say or what to do. As they approached the apartment, Ed remembered Winry didn't have her key. He took his out of his pocket and twirled it in his hand while they walked the rest of the way home. As they approached the door, Winry also came to the conclusion of not having her key and Al would've locked the door by now. She glanced at Ed as she stood on the doorstep of the apartment and he went beside her and placed his key in the lock and turned it swiftly. He opened the door and let Winry in first and entered himself. They looked around the dark apartment and Ed's stomach growled loudly. Winry held back laughter and went to the kitchen and turned on the light. She then noticed that they had gone shopping earlier. She sighed and took out two ramen bowls knowing Ed was hungry and heated them up. Ed sat on the couch, holding his stomach though not expecting Winry to cook for him. She walked over to him, handing him one ramen bowl and keeping the other for herself.**

"**Winry, you didn't have to…" Ed began.**

**Winry just shook her head and began to eat, sitting beside him on the couch. They ate in silence and when Ed finished his, Winry gave him the rest of hers since she could not finish it. He smiled and ate it gleefully. As he finished eating and Winry was just sitting beside him in silence, they heard a door creek. Winry jumped and looked to the front door, noticing it was still unlocked and ran to lock it quickly and fell to the floor beside it. Ed looked over to her curiously then turned to be face to face with Al.**

"**Hi… Al." Ed looked to his brother.**

"**Brother, finally you're home." Al smiled and then saw Winry on the floor.**

"**WINRY! Brother, what did you do?" Al looked to Winry in shock.**

"**She's tired… I did nothing. Why?"**

"**Oh, well I need to speak to Winry alone, brother." Al gave Ed a serious look, though Ed didn't like it. He took the dishes to the kitchen and left to his room.**

**Al walked over to Winry and bent down beside her, "Winry."**

**Her eyes fluttered open, "Oh, hi Al."**

"**Winry, we have a problem! Romilda came over today…"**

"**Oh, Mrs. Popular Senior wench… what, she ask you out?" Winry smiled.**

"**No, this isn't a smiling matter… She said they found Kenneth a couple hours ago and he was dead!"**

"**WHAT?" Winry's eyes widened. She should be happy, but she wasn't. She never wished death on anyone…**

"**Yeah, and Romilda thinks you did it. She said you were the last person seen with him." Al looked to her. "Do you know anyone who saw him after you did today.**

**Winry shook her head not knowing Ed and Kagome had seen him just minutes before the murder.**

"**Why would they think I could kill someone, someone who I was dating!" Winry shook her head trying to figure this out, "Who would kill him, I mean sure he may deserve some things…"**

"**I just wanted to warn you with school tomorrow and all…" **

**Winry nodded and stood up, heading to bed. She looked to Ed's bedroom door and then went into her bedroom. Al went to his bedroom as well and went back to sleep.**

**Winry left her room only minutes after Al had gone to sleep to get a drink of water when Ed exited his room as well. He looked to Winry and sat on the couch. She took her cup of water and went over to the couch and sat next to him. She hated him right now for many reasons, but sitting next to him calmed her somehow. _I hate loving you… so much._**

"**Is Al ok?" Ed looked to her. She just nodded.**

"**Are you ok?" She just nodded again.**

"**Winry…"**

"**Ed, they think I killed him… they're all going to blame me for a murder..." She clenched the cup in her hands breaking the glass shards. The glass pierced her hand making droplets of blood appear in her palm.**

**Ed ran to get two towels and returned quickly, placing glass shards on one towel and placing the other around her hand.**

"**Who died?" **

"…**Kenneth…" Winry shuttered.**

"**That's impossible Win. For starters you saw him today and didn't talk to him for very long before coming back home. Secondly, Kagome and I saw him just seconds before we went to where ever we were. And since you were in front of us, there is no way you could've killed him when he was going the opposite way of us and still beat us to Kagome's house. Don't worry." Ed put his left hand on her shoulder.**

"**Oh…Ed." Winry began sobbing and leaned on his shoulder.**

**Ed sighed and placed his arm around her, patting her back. She sobbed for a couple minutes before regaining herself, "Thanks Ed…"**

**Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's neck and hugged him tightly. He blushed deep crimson but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.**

"**I'm so sorry Ed…"**

**Ed just pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and rested her arms around his neck and soon she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her and slightly moved her picking her up and walking to her room. He placed her on her bed and took off her shoes and socks. He looked down at the sleeping Winry. _She looks so calm and at ease now…_ He sighed and wanted to stay with her, but afraid of her reaction in the morning would be. _A wrench to the head is worth holding her in my arms, right?_ That's when he decided and took off his shoes and socks, and shirt and laying in her bed. He hated sleeping in pants but he didn't want her to freak out if he was just in his boxers.**

**Winry's sleeping body founds its way into Ed's arms and pressed her body against him. Her soft breath bounced on his chest and her arms embraced his neck. Their legs intertwined and Ed finally fell to sleep.**

**In the city, late at night walked the murderer of Kenneth. He walked swiftly into an abandoned building and walked down the darkened halls. He stared to the group of people in front of him now.**

"**Revenge is ours." In the little light shining through the building from the moon, a glimpse of his black hair and dark brown eyes could be seen, filled with a burning desire and power. **


	25. A New Enemy

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

**The abandoned building stood tall and from the dusty windows, the murderer of Kenneth stared down at the city with his men and women behind him staring. It was only a matter of time before they had what they have wanted for a long time. He smiled with a weird twist on his face as he thought of all the soldiers who'd have to pay their debts to his family and the family of which he was going to take everything from and become a ruler of his own. Though he was a leader of a small clan; "The Blood Hand", he wanted more. He knew gaining power and respect were the two things he was building to succeed in his one mission. A girl much shorter than himself had planted herself beside him, her silk black hair against her shoulders while her brown eyes looking into his. Her body was slim and small and he held her close as they both grinned out to the city.**

**Ed had woken up the next morning around 5am. He knew school didn't start until 7:30 but he was just used to waking up early. He looked down to Winry, still curled in his arms. He felt so bad for her thinking of how her first boyfriend had died; since he was still unaware of the problems he had caused Winry. He shifted a little only to feel her grip on him grow tighter. He looked down at her and smiled. He placed his left hand on her waist and rested his head on her pillow since her face was resting on his bare chest. He caressed her hair softly so not to wake her as he enjoyed being close to her even if it couldn't last forever. Through all of Ed's thoughts and emotions, he placed his metallic hand on her cheek and caressed her softly. Winry shivered slightly and rubbed into his chest more which made Ed blush. He thought it would be best to wake her up now since he started feeling awkward.**

"**Winry, school today… wake up."**

**Winry shook her head subconsciously and cuddled him more.**

"**Winry, you have to…"**

**Winry slowly raised her head from his chest, her eyes still closed. Ed stared at her shaking his head slightly.**

"**School today. You don't want to be running late." He sat himself up on her bed and moved her to a sitting position too. **

**She rested her head on his metallic shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. Ed had no idea if she was awake or asleep but he was feeling very awkward.**

"**Winry, please wake up." Ed smiled.**

**She just shook her head and lightly kissed his neck which made him have chills.**

"**Ok then, I'm going to go get ready for school… you do what you want." Ed moved to the edge of the bed feeling her grip grow stronger. He slowly got free and grabbed his items before going to his room.**

**Winry sighed and got up after hearing her door shut. _I guess he just stayed with me for comfort…_ she found her uniform and placed it on her bed as she began to undress.**

**Putting on her undergarments she grabbed her uniform skirt, and while pulling it on her bedroom door slowly opened. Winry screamed as loud as she could and threw her wrench toward the door, Ed barely dodging it.**

"**I'm sorry Win!" Ed closed his eyes as quick as he could.**

**She rolled her eyes and put on her skirt the rest of the way, "What happened to knocking?" She glared as she put on her shirt.**

**Ed slowly opened his eyes as sighed, "I'm sorry, ok." Ed fought his blushing cheeks as Al came running over.**

"**What Happened?"**

"**Nothing, Al…" Winry smiled to him, "We all ready for school at freaking 5 in the morning!"**

"**We need food, Win." Ed grinned.**

"**You always need food, Ed…"**

"**I'll go make us breakfast then!" Al smiled and dashed for the kitchen.**

**Winry looked to Ed and sat on her bed. He smiled to her and went over.**

"**Are you ok?" Ed looked to her, "I mean with what happened last night.."**

"**What? Oh you mean the whole death. I guess I'm okay. I mean I hate being blamed for doing such an inhuman thing…" **

"**Well, what I meant was, are you going to be ok, he was you're first boyfriend, wasn't he?"**

"**Oh, yeah… Well, actually to be honest, before I came back here yesterday. We broke up." Winry knew that was a lie but she felt like she wanted to break up with him anyway. **

"**Oh." Ed hid his smiled and remembering when Kenneth said _Winry wanted to be alone… I guess that's a way of breaking up…_ **

**Winry turned to Ed, "I'm sorry I didn't just tell you…"**

"**It's ok, Win."**

"**No it isn't… it really isn't… Ed…" Winry wrapped herself around Ed almost knocking him over. "Ed…"**

"**Winry… uh." Ed turned his face as she pressed her cheek against his.**

"**Edward…" She moved her face to look at him in the eyes, "I want to tell you something…"**

"**BREAKFAST IS READY!" Al's voice was heard from the kitchen.**

**Winry sighed as she had almost the courage to tell him but it was shattered with those three words. "Let's go eat." She smiled and ran off to the kitchen leaving Ed dumbstruck.**

**He soon left to the kitchen as well, grabbing the food which was left for him. Al had eaten his share and Winry was still working on hers. She again, gave her leftovers to Ed who never said no to food. Winry picked up her glass from the counter and drank the crème colored silk liquid. Ed's face paled as she swallowed the drink with one sip and laughed at Ed.**

"**You'll never change, and you'll never grow." Winry grinned.**

"**When did we buy that cursed drink!" Ed glared at Al.**

**The two laughed at Ed as his horror-struck face was never replaceable. Al sighed seeing the two at least talking. He left the room again to gather his school items and volunteering to get theirs too. Ed looked over to Winry.**

"**What did you want to tell me, Win?"**

"**Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later." She smiled.**

"**Winry…"**

"**Don't worry, Ed. It's not important. But it's going on 7 so we should head to school." **

**Al appeared back in the room and the three left to school.**

**During the school day, Winry guessed that Romilda would have her and her posse blaming her for the death of another student, but her alimony with Ed and Kagome all fit so she couldn't have done it which made Romilda very upset. Kagome and Winry had made up and laughed over the stupid things they did yesterday. Winry still had yet to explain her reasoning behind it, though.**

**Al had told Ed he was going to stay after school to hang out with his new friend, so Ed and Winry walked home together.**

"**Talk to me, Winry." Ed tried to keep his normal tone of voice.**

"**Uh… What you say Ed?" Winry turned to him.**

"**About this morning?"**

"**Oh tha----" Winry was cut off by a boy whom jumped in front of Ed and herself.**

**The boy looked young and dirty. He was around the same height as Edward with thick black hair and dark black eyes covered by his bangs. His flesh was pale and thin, though he looked in good shape. A smile plastered on his face.**


	26. A strange encounter

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

**The boy smiled to Edward, a twisted smile. Ed and Winry looked to the boy confused, wondering where he came from. He looked young and his flesh color made him look unhealthy.**

"**Hey, are you okay?" Winry looked to the boy with a worried expression.**

"**Psh, girlie! I'm not after you." The boy took a stance, still grinning bizarrely at Edward, "You're an Alchemist!"**

**Ed felt a surge of confidence by this, for once he was actually pointed out to for being an Alchemist instead of having to explain himself. Ed smiled.**

"**Yeah, I am. I'm Edward Elric, or FullMetal."**

**The boy smiled, "I didn't ask who you were, nor do I care. But for your sake, I'll tell you who I am. I'm Edge Gefty."**

**Within seconds after speaking, the boy was at Ed's side and kicked him in the side, knocked Ed sideways. Edge smiled and again ran towards Ed and punching him quickly across the cheek. Ed didn't understand, the kid was so fast for his age. Before Ed could regain his balance, another blow to his face came out of no where.**

"**Hey kid! Knock it off! Just because you're fast doesn't mean I won't get the best of you sooner or later!" Ed glared and looked around only to get a full force kick square on his spine, knocking him on his face.**

"**Edward!" Winry ran to his side, but Ed pushed her away before performing his unique alchemy without a circle.**

**That's when the boy froze. He knew many people with special abilities but not able to do alchemy without a circle. Nor has he heard of such a person doing so.**

"**That's cheating! You didn't use a circle! What kind of alchemist are you?" Edge looked to Ed.**

"**I'm just an average alchemist who can perform without a circle. How do you think I became a State Alchemist at my age" Ed sighed.**

"**You-you!" Edge began running toward Ed again before hearing a loud BANG from behind him.**

**Edge turned around, seeing a tall blonde lady. She was wearing a maroon shirt with Blue State Alchemist pants. Her hair was short and flesh was cream colored. Edge then noticed the gun in her hands and turned to glare at Ed.**

"**Lucky she came to your rescue!" With that Edge ran off into the distance and disappearing within seconds.**

**Ed glared toward Lt. Hawkeye and walked toward her, "What are you doing all the way out here?"**

"**Uh, Sir. I won't lie to you, Colonel Mustang sent me to keep an eye on you." Lt. Hawkeye looked at Ed with her usual straight face, saluting him.**

**Ed saluted back, "That stupid Mustang! He just doesn't ever trust me… it's always having a babysitter or watcher or protection… I can't just go some place and have him leave me ALONE."**

"**Sir, he just doesn't want you off track, he knows how crazy high school can get but you have to focus on your mission. And I'm here just to make sure that you're keeping it up." Hawkeye looked over to Winry.**

**Winry stomped over to them, "Ed… I thought you told me…" Her eyes turned to a frown. "You said he sent you to high school to go to School!"**

"**Win… I, I said he sent me here cause he thought school would be good for me, he just doesn't want me caught up in the drama… I'm still a State Alchemist and can be needed at any time…" Ed tried to smile.**

"**No, Ed! You lied to me. You were sent here to … to do more alchemist business and you didn't have the decency to tell me any of it. Just let me believe we were here for a fun experience… But all you've been doing is what ever your owner tells you, like the Dog of the military you are!" Winry glared at him, Hawkeye put a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Ms. I believe he didn't tell you to keep you safe. He is supposed to be investigating strange actions around this area, we've been hearing a lot of weird things back at Central. He probably didn't tell you because then you'd be too cautious and might get too worried which makes work harder on both of you. Please understand the work of the military as it is." Hawkeye sighed.**

**Winry's eyes teared up, "But, at least knowing you were here on business, I would of never caused as much trouble as I have." She was about ready to hit Ed with her wrench when Hawkeye patted her back.**

"**Lets go talk in private Ms." Hawkeye dragged Winry someplace more private.**

"**I know you don't like Ed keeping things from you, but being in the military, we have so many secrets from everyone else. It's hard to remember who we can share things with. He just wants you to be there for him and support his choices, eventually he'll come around and talk to you. But you have to give him that chance instead of getting upset every single time. I'm sorry, this may sound harsh, but I've known Ed and Al a long time, not like you but still. And they don't like talking to people besides themselves unless they have to. He invited you so you'd have an exciting time with him, not wanting his job to interfere." Hawkeye sighed as Winry wiped her tears and nodded in an understanding, "its not hard loving someone in the military, trust me." Hawkeye smiled making Winry extremely confused.**

**Hawkeye smiled and took Winry back to Ed, "I'll see you two around since I'm not going anywhere… yet." She saluted Ed again and walked away.**

**Winry was looking toward the ground as they walked home. "Do you think Al's home from school yet?"**

"**I don't know, Win. He said he was staying after with a friend, he might be home. Maybe he brought his friend home, and then we can be like parents and harass him about it." Ed tried to get Winry to laugh.**

"**Maybe… It's getting close to dinner time anyway."**

**The two got home around 5:40pm and entered their locked apartment, it was dark still. Ed turned on the light and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to get a drink and saw…**

"**Why do we have so much MILK?" Ed stared ghostly into the fridge.**

"**Al bought some, since we both drink it, it was more required than your juice boxes and water. Double the milk for double the people and your drinks are on the lower shelf. No offense, it's just how Al organized."**

**Ed sighed and got a bottle of water. He went over to the couch and sat down. Winry was already there.**

"**I'm sorry, Ed…"**

"**Don't be. I shouldn't have hid it from you… My fault." Ed smiled to her.**

"**Maybe… but I always over react to your secrets, I mean everyone has them…"**

"**Yeah, like the secret you've kept from me since this morning…" Ed looked to her now curious about that.**

"**Huh? Oh, don't worry about that. It was really nothing, it just took me a bit to realize it was nothing. I was just sorry I couldn't let it go that I broke up with Kenneth, that's all." Winry hid her nervousness.**

**Ed sighed and nodded to her, "Well, I guess that's over and done with…"**

**The two sat on the couch in silence, every now and then Ed drinking some water, when the crack of the door broke the silence. Al came strolling in around 7pm. Winry and Ed smiled to each other and stood up, crossed arms.**

"**Alphonse Elric… where have you been?" Winry had a stern look on her face.**

"**I… uh… was with my friend…" Al smiled nervously.**

"**Do you know what time it is?" Ed looked to his brother.**

"**Around 7 or so. I lost track of time, unlike you brother. I don't have a pocket watch…" Al looked to the two, getting nervous.**

"**Why didn't we get to meet your friend before staying out late with them?"**

"**Winry… I just met her today and we were just talking about school and things…"**

"**Alphonse was with a girl, wow. You move faster than your brother, that's for sure!" Winry winked at him, making Ed blush and get irritated.**

"**Hey! I don't have time to worry about girls, or did you forget…" Ed looked to Winry.**

"**This isn't about me, Edward. It's about Alphonse. Keep in the conversation if you want to teach him the rules of the apartment." Winry laughed at herself, she sounded like a pretty decent mother.**

**Ed and Al laughed too, "Nice joke guys. I'm sorry I'm home late. Won't happen again." Al ran to the kitchen to get some food while Winry took her seat back on the couch.**

**Ed stood there, _I don't have time for girls, hormones or anything else because I'm a dog to the military and have to put my job above other such things… that's right Ed! Keep telling yourself that and eventually, one day. This will be easier to deal with._ **

"**Ed, are you ok?" Winry looked to him.**

"**Yeah, I'm going to Bed, Night." Ed left to his room before the two could say goodnight.**

**Al ate some ramen before running off to bed as well, Winry hugging him goodnight. Winry left to her room soon after and put on her pajamas, a white tank top and white/blue striped shorts. She adjusted herself before climbing into bed. As she laid on the bed, she felt colder, emptier. _Damn Ed, he slept in my room too many times, now it feels awkward without him… I'll never get to sleep. _Winry's eyes flashed open then shook her head. _I couldn't do that…_Winry's face turned into a devilish grin as she stood up from her bed, grabbing her blanket.**

**Slowly Winry crept out of her room and tip-toed to Ed's. She opened his door carefully thinking he couldn't be a heavy sleeper since he would have to be prone to waking up for burglaries and such, right? Winry shut his door behind her and wondered what he'd do if she jumped on him, besides knocking her out or using alchemy on her. She giggled softly at the thought but decided just to slowly crawl on the bed.**

**As she did so, she was careful since the bed squeaked a little. She got comfortable and placed her blanket over her, having her back facing Ed. She nuzzled her blanket and was about to fall asleep.**

"**Winry?"**

"**Uh… hi Ed. Did I wake you?"**

"**No…yes… why are you here?" **

**Winry turned to face him, "Because… my bed felt cold because I got so used to you being there so I just thought…"**

"**Oh. Well why didn't you just wake me up, then?"**

"**I didn't want to. That's rude to wake someone if they don't have to." Winry sighed.**

"**I guess so, but its your fault I was in your room so much, you asked me to stay."**

"**Only the first time Edward! The other times you did it on your accord, besides, I only asked you to, you didn't have to say yes…" Winry stuck her tongue out at Ed.**

**Ed mimicked her, "Oh, I couldn't say no to you, you were so adorable." Ed realized what he'd said and turned a shade of pink.**

**Winry just laughed, "Uh huh. Sure." She moved her face closer to his, "And would it be okay if I stayed here for the night, it's nice to be some where different for once."**

"**Uh.." Ed saw how close she was to him and he was blushing deep crimson. "Sure you can, I see you brought your own blanket too, that's good." Ed tried to focus his gaze on the blanket as he felt something he wasn't used to. "Winry…" He caught her gaze again.**

"**Ed…" Winry giggled and rubbed her nose against his, "We used to do this when we were kids. We'd cuddle under blankets and rub our noses together for warmth in the winter, do you remember?" Ed nodded slowly.**

**Winry put her arms over Ed's neck and kept rubbing her nose against his. Ed was feeling very weird at that point but put his arm around her and her blanket. She wondered what he'd do if she kissed him, and he was thinking the same thing. He started rubbing his nose with hers. She smiled slightly, moving her head so her nose touched every part of his. Her heart was pounding and her body was heating up, the urge to kiss him was getting stronger but she couldn't pull herself away from him to calm herself either. Ed, on the other hand was completely nervous and felt an extreme high need to pin her down and kiss her. Winry licked her lips as she moved her face to the side of his so their cheeks brushed against each other.**

"**You're so warm Ed." Winry tried to scoot closer to him, but the thick blankets did keep them a good distance apart.**

**Winry pressed her cheek against his; turning her face slightly hoping Ed got the hint. Though Ed didn't get the hint completely, he did turn his head slightly, looking into her eyes. Winry smiled and tightened her arms around his neck and quickly pressed her lips against his.**

**When their lips met, Ed was extremely surprised, and though Winry was kissing him deeply, he wasn't doing anything. It took him a couple of seconds before catching up to her pace. He began to kiss her deeply and she pressed against him more. As they kissed, Ed wanted nothing more than to rip the blanket off of Winry and have her against him, though he thought she'd probably not be too happy being close to a guy in just boxers. But the hunger for the kiss grew larger and the two teens pressed against each other harder, Winry slipped her tongue into Ed's mouth at the slightest opening. Their tongues flickered as Ed followed her lead. **

**As if Winry could read Ed's mind, she took the blanket off her body, being too hot to handle it at the moment. Her arms tightened around Ed as she tried to take the blanket off him as well. He started blushing but didn't want the kissing to stop though it would have to soon. The two had been kissing and trying to breath through their noses for some time now, but it was getting harder to do that, but neither wanted to part at the same time. Ed finally pulled away from Winry as she took the blanket down to his waist. **

**The two were breathing slight heavily, looking at each other. They didn't want to speak nor knew what they should say. But within seconds Winry pounced back on Ed, pressing her body against his free chest now, her lips against his roughly. He tried hard not to moan, but when she began to bite his lower lip, he couldn't help himself. Winry slightly smiled and moved down a little kissing and licking up and down his neck. Ed was breathing heavily and rubbing up and down Winry's sides. She began to nibble on his collar bone, which made another moan escape his lips. She smiled and moved back to his lips as they pressed together again. Winry pressed harder onto him, kissing him deeply making them both go crazy.**

**By the middle of the night, they had parted both insanely tired and in shock of what they just did. Neither wanted to say anything, just laid in each others arms and fell asleep. Winry giggled a little before going to bed since she could feel how happy Ed had felt. Both of them sighed as they drifted to sleep…_This was just an experiment, tomorrow he/she won't want to even talk about it._**


	27. What should we do?

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

**Ed woke up the next morning, Winry still in his arms and they were now both under the same blanket. Ed blushed noticing he was only in his boxers and Winry was in a tank top and short-shorts. He took a deep breath when he noticed how fragile Winry looked. Though she was taller than him, he noticed how tiny her body was compared to his and how small she looked, balled up on his chest. He sighed and tried to look for the time, _5:45… I'm beginning to sleep later and later… Al's going to start getting nosey…_ Just as Ed finished his thoughts, he heard a knock on his door. He quickly flung the blanket over Winry.**

"**Yea?" Ed waited for the person on the other side to answer.**

"**Brother, uh, it's a quarter to 6 and I promised my friend I'd helped her with the math homework before school started so I'm going to go pick her up… ok?" Al's voice was heard through the door.**

**Ed sighed, "Okay." Ed then had a flashback of yesterdays events and the boy who seemed to be interested in Ed. As far as everyone knows, Al is his worst weakness. He then thought of Al walking alone this early, "Al, call Lt. Hawkeye. I want her to walk you to your friends house and to school… ok?"**

"**Uh, okay." Al sounded confused but picked up the phone and called Riza.**

**Within 5 seconds, Riza had knocked on the apartment door of the Elric's. Al answered and yelled goodbye to his brother. Ed said goodbye softly and recovered Winry from under the blankets. She still seemed fast asleep. Ed sighed, he didn't want to move, but for what reason, _I don't want to wake her that's all… I wouldn't mind moving if she was awake. So maybe I should wake her to get ready for school…_ Ed looked down at the blonde girl sleeping and rested his head on hers. He soon fell back asleep by accident.**

**It was 9:15am when Ed had finally woken again, feeling Winry turn a bit. He looked to the clock and nearly jumped out of the bed, waking Winry up as well.**

"**What?" Winry looked to Ed.**

"**Its…9:15…am! We're late!" Ed panicked about school and got up throwing everything in the air.**

**Winry stood up looking at him, "So we took one day off. Just get Colonel to excuse it. He can't expect you to make it every single day." Winry giggled and climbed back into bed.**

**Ed stared to her, "Yeah, and tell him what.. I'm sorry I slept in today and didn't make it to school. And then explain to him how he's paying for a 3 bedroom apartment when only two bedrooms are being used."**

**Winry giggled more and patted the bed, "Come on, loosen up. Days off are good for you."**

**Ed sighed and climbed back into bed. He rested his head on the back board, sitting up. Winry stared at him curiously, thinking maybe he felt weird now that they had that interesting experience last night. She stood back up and walked to the door.**

"**I'm going to go get dressed; I'll make us something to eat." Winry left his room.**

**Ed stared to the ceiling wondering why they even made-out. What caused him to lose control, even though she started the whole thing. He had given into the temptation he may never experience again, or worse, it could become something that ruins their friendship. He sighed before walking to the living room.**

**Winry was already preparing the food by the time he left his room. He sat on the couch and looked to Winry, who's back was turned and looking at the stove.**

"**Winry…"**

"**Yes Ed." Winry said, not turning to face him.**

"**Uh, I was just curious how long you did expect to uh well.." Ed didn't know how to word it, each way sounded mean in some way.**

"**What?" Winry didn't turn, but in her voice you could sense something.**

"**Well, want to share a bed… with me?" Ed gulped.**

"**Oh, well if it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop." Winry expected this due to her actions yesterday.**

"**No, that's not what I meant. I just was curious… You can as long as you want… All I ask is I prefer if Al doesn't catch us…" Ed sneered.**

"**Oh?"**

"**Well, I would hate to have him feel traumatized by seeing us sharing a bed." Ed tried to make it sound innocent, but there was no way of making that sound innocent.**

"**I see… If it makes you worry so much, I can have granny send Den over. I can sleep with him until I feel safe to sleep on my own again…"**

"**So you can replace me with a dog…" Ed's heart fell.**

"**That's not what I meant at all. It's just that if I can't sleep with you then Den is my next best bet. I just feel safer with you, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything if it bothers you." Winry still cooking, never looked to Ed once.**

"**Well, it doesn't make me feel those things at all. I just don't want something to happen to our friendship honestly." Ed finally got Winry to turn around, because he was being honest.**

"**What? Why would anything ruin our friendship, Ed? The kissing?" Winry looked at Ed.**

"**Maybe… I don't know." Ed looked to the floor and Winry brought him over a bowl of rice. **

**Ed gladly ate 6 or 7 bowls of the rice and patted his stomach, "Great foooood."**

**Winry giggled and put the dishes in the sink. She sat on the floor of the living room as the two now sat in silence.**

"**Who do you think is worried about us, Ed?"**

"**Kagome is probably worried about you, and Houjou. If Al knows… That's all… hah." Ed smiled.**

**Winry spread out on the floor and looked to the ceiling, and turned back to Ed. He had joined her on the floor and staring at the ceiling. Winry smiled and turned on her side and Ed turned to her too. She smiled at him and moved closer. He wrapped his flesh arm around her waist and pulled her closer, helping her. Her arms found their way around his neck. She moved her face closer to his, and this time Ed made the first move and pressed his lips against hers.**

**The rush filled the teens once more, pressing harder together. The motion of their lips moving in a rhythm as their bodies pressed against each other, though in more clothes covering certain areas. Winry entwined her legs with his as they laid there, kissing harder and faster. Winry slipped her tongue into Ed's mouth causing him to press harder. He moved down her neck and kissed her softly, almost a tease kiss. Winry shivered as he did so, rubbing her thighs with his. Ed blushed and moved back to her face, kissing her deeply.**

**When they finally parted, they smiled to each other. Winry hugged Ed tightly before standing up to go take a shower. Ed watched her leave before hearing Al come in through the door. He turned to his brother.**

"**Hi… Al" Ed smiled.**

"**I heard you two weren't in school today…?" Al eyed his brother carefully.**

"**Winry wasn't feeling too good so I had to get her some stuff and by the time I had gotten everything, I figured it was too late to go to school. But she's feeling better.. Ha Ha."**

"**What ever you say brother. I want you to meet Aiyoku." Al smiled.**

**A girl stood in the doorway. Her hair was raven, shining purple in the sunlight, with sea green eyes. Her complexion was soft. She wore the school uniform of the school they all attended.**

"**Nice to meet you, brother of Al." Aiyoku bowed politely.**

"**Uh, you two. What grade are you in?" Ed looked at her.**

"**Sophomore. Like Al." Aiyoku looked at Ed, smiling.**

**Ed smiled and turned to Al, "She's the friend you've been spending all those long hours with…"**

**Al nodded, "We were going to work on homework, but if you're using the living room as a new bed, then we'll go."**

**Ed shook his head and stood up, "No, Winry and I are leaving after she gets out of the shower." Ed tried to find a good lie.**

"**Oh, okay then. We will just be on the kitchen counter working then." Al showed Aiyoku to the kitchen and the two sat down and began working, talking casually every now and then.**

**Ed saw how fluent Al was and he's only had that body for about one month. Ed was getting jealous of his brother. Winry retrieved from the bathroom wearing her usual purple overalls and black tube-top, overalls hanging loose around her waist. She looked to the kitchen and saw Al and a girl.**

**She walked over to the kitchen table and smiled, "Hello."**

"**Hello, I'm Aiyoku. Al's friend." Aiyoku smiled nervously.**

"**Oh, yes. He talks of you all the time. I'm so happy to finally meet you. And don't take the 'all the time' too literally, he's not freaky like that. I'm making this more awkward. Stopping." Winry smiled.**

**Ed shook his head, "Winry, come on. It's time to go…" Ed nudged her, dragging her to the door.**

**Winry looked confused but let Ed drag her until they got to the door.**

"**Where are we going exactly?" Winry whispered to Ed.**

"**Anywhere but here…" Ed dragged her out of the house and closed the door behind them.**

**As he turned to leave the apartment area, he became face to face with a very familiar face.**

"**What are you doing here now?" Ed sighed and Saluted Lt. Hawkeye.**

"**I told you. I'm watching you. Where are you going?" **

"**I don't know. Away from Al and his date…" Ed huffed.**

**  
Winry giggled and smiled to Lt. Hawkeye.**

"**Ed, lets go to that club we went to a long time ago, ok?" Winry smiled.**

**Ed nodded thinking there was nothing better to do. Winry grabbed his arm and the two walked to the Teen club, followed by Riza which Ed was not fond of.**


	28. Another Encounter

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

**Ed, Winry and Lt. Hawkeye arrived at the club and entered with ease. Lt. Hawkeye hid herself in a corner so she would not be talked to by mindless teens but had a good view of the teens she was supposed to be watching. _Colonel can't have Ed getting caught up in drama at high school, but we can't help love… but it may affect the mission._ Hawkeye sighed and watched the two.**

**Winry and Ed found a table and sat, ordering two fruit drinks. They smiled to each other, if they didn't think of each other as such good friends, this could be a date. Winry looked to the dance floor, then to Ed. Ed just crossed his arms remembering the time he had to dance with Kagome which wasn't fun. Winry pouted her lip and batted her eyes. Ed sighed trying to resist, for giving in would give her an advantage at anything. When the drinks arrived, they sipped in silence. Winry looked at the lights and the people, getting lost in her own thoughts of emotion mixing with flashing of the lights.**

**Kagome had come in seconds later and saw them sitting there. She ran to them and smiled brightly.**

"**I missed you at school today" Kagome grinned.**

**Ed blushed as Winry blinked a couple of times, "Oh yea.. sorry. I woke up late and Ed doesn't like leaving me to walk on my own…" Winry smiled.**

"**Isn't that sweet, hey I'm going to Feudal Japan for a while, you want to join me?" Kagome's eye widened with brightness.**

**Ed had thought that would be a good idea. He could investigate that strange boy while Winry was safe in another place. But then he'd have to worry about InuYasha. But why worry? It's not like they're dating. Ed sighed.**

**Winry looked to Ed excitedly, "Please!"**

"**You go, I can't. I have business to settle…" Ed smiled to her.**

**Winry sighed but agreed. At that moment the two girls grabbed Ed and dragged him onto the dance floor. Ed sighed and gave in to the two girls and danced for a while. He began to like this as they danced over and over again. As it got later, Ed proclaimed that they had to head home. Kagome said goodnight and told Winry when she was going back to Feudal Japan.**

**Ed smiled as they left and headed home, Lt. Hawkeye on their heals, and also not knowing someone else was watching them. Hawkeye looked to the teens with a weird gaze as they walked down the street.**

**Ed had turned to Hawkeye to say something when the strange boy called Edge jumped in front of him.**

"**Hello, I have a job to finish, the job is you!"**

**With a quick smirk, Edge rammed Edward, throwing him into the street. Ed stood up, shaking off the shock, but before he could regain much, Edge had appeared behind him.**

"**Look Kid…" Ed began before he was abruptly stopped by a punch in the jaw.**

**Ed rubbed his face and looked around for the brat, turning his metallic arm into a blade.**

**Winry had run to Hawkeye's side to keep safe which Hawkeye could understand, but she couldn't help Ed and protect Winry.**

**Ed tried focusing on something besides looking for the kid, but as he began to concentrate, he felt a plunge into the stomach. Crouching to the ground, Ed coughed a bit. Turning his hand back to normal, he clapped his hands and preformed alchemy, creating a wall around from where Winry and Hawkeye were to the building behind him.**

**Edge stopped and looked to Ed, "Not bad, Alchemist." The boy then pulled out an arrow and bow and aimed it right towards Ed.**

**Ed smiled, "Time for the real game" He turned his hand back into the blade.**

**Edge shot the arrow right into Ed's shoulder which pierced him deeply. Ed looked in shock as warm blood dripped down his arm. He shook it off and stared to the boy.**

"**You're not bad."**

"**I never miss."**

**Ed glared and placed the blade in front of him, ignoring Winry's worry stare. Edge began to charge toward Ed once more, but this time Ed was ready. He felt the boys approach and at the exact moment he was going to attack, Ed kneeled down and plunged the blade into Edge's right leg.**

**Edge collapsed to the ground.**

"**Without that leg, you can't move with speed. Time for me to finish this!"**

**Ed turned his metallic arm back into an arm and stared at Edge.**

"**So, before I finish this, where are you from?" Ed looked to the boy.**

**Edge just stared at Ed, clenching his leg. Ed shook his head and bent down to the kid and looked at him.**

"**Going to be difficult in your state?" Ed sighed and punched the kid across the face.**

"**Why are you after me?" Ed glared to Edge.**

"**We're after any State Alchemist and others." Edge smirked to Edward.**

"**Oh, who's we?"**

**Edge glared and launched himself toward Ed, kneeing him in the face with his good leg. Ed fell backwards, blood leaking from his nose. He drew back and punched Edge in the stomach with his metallic arm. Edge flew back into the wall.**

"**Still able to fight?" Ed looked to the kid.**

**Edge stood up, wobbling due to the severe cut on his leg. But took out his arrow once more and aimed it towards Ed. He was wobbling and couldn't focus well but shot it anyways, Ed dodging the arrow quickly before piercing his eye. Ed clapped and the wall disappeared.**

"**Get out of here kid." Ed turned and began to walk away.**

"**You let me go, you'll be dead in a week, Alchemist." The boy jumped on his good leg and disappeared quickly.**

**Winry looked to Ed sympathetically, but didn't know how to approach him, and Hawkeye thought Ed was careless and should of killed him. The three finished walking home in silence. When they arrived home, Hawkeye disappeared while Ed and Winry went into the apartment.**

**It seemed Al was already asleep so Win and Ed just went and climbed into bed, but Winry first took some cloth and covered Ed's wound from the first arrow. He winced a little but dealt with it easily.**

**That moment, Winry knew how hard it would truly be loving someone who could die any day, and with that a sigh before the two fell asleep.**


	29. Al at school

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

**Edward woke up the next morning and sneaked out of bed quickly. He left his room quietly and went to take a shower. He washed his body and hair within minutes, knowing his arm, made of metal, will rust. He got out and wrapped himself in a towel and going to the mirror. He combed his hair and stared at his reflection which had less regret in it after retrieving Al's body. He sighed and put his boxers back on and walked back to his room.**

**When he entered, he was happy to find Winry still sleeping. He quickly got dressed in his black cut-off shirt and black pants. He went to sit on the side of his bed and looked to the sleeping Winry. He moved some hair from her face with his flesh hand and took a deep breath. _Maybe…_ Ed turned to his bedroom door, hearing Al's door open. Ed stood up and left his room to see his brother, which he hasn't really talked to in a while.**

"**Hey Al"**

"**Oh, Hello brother. Why aren't you ready for school?" Al looked to his brother curiously.**

"**Uh, I don't think I'll have time for school for the period of time. I think I got a lead on what I'm supposed to be investigating. I really don't think it's safe for you to go either.. Al." Ed looked to his brother seriously.**

"**Oh, but brother… I like school… I'm not in danger there… No one would attack such a populated place…" Al pleaded to be able to go to school.**

"**Augh, fine. But keep an eye out… Just be careful. Have Hawkeye walk you to school again and make sure she walks you home too…"**

"**Thank you brother. Do you want Winry to come with me or is she going to stay with you…?" Al smiled sheepishly and looked to Winry's bedroom door.**

"**I don't know… I'll ask her when she wakes up." Ed slightly blushed.**

"**Well, I have to go soon, meeting Aiyoku." Al blushed and looked back to his brother.**

"**Just go… I'll find a safety route for her if she wants to go."**

**Al walked to the door as Ed picked up the phone to call Hawkeye, but she was already outside the door. Al opened the door and surprised himself with her just there.**

"**Hey, Lt. I need you to walk Al to school everyday this week at least… ok?" Ed looked to her.**

**Lt. Hawkeye nodded and the two left the house, leaving Ed. Ed walked back to his bedroom and tapped Winry lightly. She stirred a bit but did not wake.**

"**Winry, wake up." Ed sighed, seeing the blonde girl curl into a ball form. "Winry… come on…"**

**Winry rolled onto her stomach and groaned something Ed could not understand. He stared at her and decided there was only one way to wake her now, a tickle attack.**

**Yes, Edward had began tickling Winry's sides which made her fling herself around on the bed, trying hard not to laugh.**

"**Ed! Ed! I'm awake! Ok, ok you win!" Winry giggled and got away from him to other side of the bed.**

"**Winry, I don't want you to go to school today… but if you want to, you can go catch up with Al and Riza." Ed looked to her.**

"**Oh? Why don't you want me to?" She looked to him curiously.**

"**I just don't trust… anyone being out after that second attack from that kid… and him seeing you with me could put you in danger if you're out."**

**Winry smiled and nodded, "Ok, I'll stay home where it is safe."**

**Ed smiled, "In a bit, I'm going out to see if I can get a lead, you're going to stay here… ok?"**

"**So now I'm going to be bound to this apartment until this problem is solved, eh?" **

"**Yes, it's not a joke… I protested Al going to school too, but he… just had to go. But I sent Hawkeye with him. I have no one to send with you… unless other stupid military spies are around me… stupid Mustang.." Ed sighed.**

"**It's ok. I will do your wish and not leave… I'm not about putting myself in danger. Like I want you to ruin your auto mail more than your going to now" Winry sighed looking to Ed's arm. "I will not leave, answer the door, or do anything stupid. Besides, I'd hate to be sent to school with a State Alchemist anyway."**

"**Yeah…" Ed looked away from Winry.**

"**I'm going to take a shower, if you plan on leaving before I get out, at least leave me a note."**

"**Okay."**

**With that, Winry left to her shower and started the water. Ed went into the kitchen to see what he could whip up but there was nothing he felt he could cook, _I'll wait for Winry then…_ Ed could hear her in the shower which made him blush. Thinking of her in the shower, water on her body, her hair damp and clinging to her, but then again, the first time he saw her in the shower wasn't a very good sight in his mind. With a sigh Ed went to sit on the couch. Winry exited the shower in a towel around her body from her chest area to mid-thigh and she walked to her bedroom. Ed tried not to look though seeing her in the corner of his eye made him feel a little warm.**

**When Winry came out of her room in a pair of shorts and a button up plaid shirt, she looked to Ed, "What's up?"**

"**I'm hungry… but I can't cook." Ed smiled to Winry as she sneered to him.**

"**So then, your life is in my hands when it comes to food... wow." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.**

**Ed looked to her curiously, "So you're going to cook me up some food, right?"**

"**Well, if you put it like that" Winry smiled, "No."**

"**WHA…? Why not?" Ed walked into the kitchen and looked to her.**

"**I'm only kidding Ed, I'll cook you up something quick so you can go on your little hunt." She giggled and began cooking some rice.**

**Ed sighed and went back to the couch and was soon joined by Winry with his food. He took the food with gratitude and ate the rice quickly. Winry just sat on the couch next to him. When he finished eating, he looked to her.**

"**I'm going now, keep yourself locked in this apartment." Ed looked to her before standing up and heading toward the door.**

**Winry grabbed his hand and stood up staring at him, "Be careful." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before letting him go. He took a deep breath before exiting the house, locking up after leaving. _Thanks, now I'm going to be thinking about kissing and can't focus on the damn mission._**

**Meanwhile, Al and Aiyoku were at school studying their math homework. Al was explaining math to her since he knew it well. Aiyoku listened intently to Al's explanation understanding math more and more each day, but that wasn't all she understood.**

**When the two began walking to their class Al was stopped by the school counselor. She approached the two and tapped Al's shoulder. She smiled to him as he turned to her.**

"**Alphonse Elric, I need to see you in my office for a quick minute."**

**Al recognized her from when he was registering and nodded, motioning Aiyoku to go to class without him. He followed the counselor into her office and took a seat in one of the chairs opposite of her desk. She took a seat at her desk and looked to Al.**

"**Al, I noticed your brother's and the girl of which you showed with not attending school for a couple of days, do you know why?"**

"**Uh, Ms. My brother has been sick and Winry felt it her duty to stay home in case he needed anything since we don't know many people around here." Al looked to her.**

"**I see, well I'm glad to see that you three take care of each other, but they see it not fit to have you stay home?"**

"**Only one of us is needed, though if Winry were to get sick I might have to stay with them. But I think I'm told to go because I'm younger and have more education to go through than they do." Al tried to keep a straight face.**

"**I see. Well then. I will have to excuse their absences as sickness but while I do that…" The counselor's face turned into a twisted smile.**

**She jumped over her desk and grabbed Al and threw herself and Al toward the window in her office. She grinned down at Al as she ran from the school grounds and ended up at that same abandoned building where the murderer of Kenneth was, looking out that same dusty window. **


	30. Investigation done, time for action

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

**The counselor entered the dusty building holding Al by the waist. She entered the room of which a group a people were crowded in, their faces dirty and their clothing torn. The counselor smiled as she threw back her raven hair, approaching a thick dark male.**

"**Sir, I got the boy." The counselor smiled as she dropped Al to the ground.**

"**Good Job, Ms. Li. I knew I could count on you. Going undercover, and now we're just a few steps closer to our goal." The voice was deep.**

"**Sir, what do we do with him now?" Ms. Li looked to Al.**

"**Send Holly to watch him, I want Ed to see his brother in captive. Provoke him, and that girl tries so hard to become one of us. She may do us good for the second part of the plan. Send Amanda to do her job with them. She's quick so she can easily do the job." The man turned to Ms. Li with a twisted smile plastered across his face as he sent her away.**

**Ms. Li went to seek Holly and Amanda, Al following close behind, not by choice.**

"**Why are you doing this?" Al asked, not liking the predicament. Now being flesh, he didn't like being in danger.**

"**A score needs to be settle, your brother is our prey and you're the bait… for now." Ms. Li walked into another dusty room and saw Holly standing around, she looked around sixteen years of age.**

**Holly had dirty pink hair which flowed down to mid-back with dull brown eyes. She wore a crème ripped shirt with khaki shorts, her legs slim and long, her skin lightly tanned.**

"**He has a mission for you, Ms. You, Amanda and him have a job to complete. Don't let us down or you will die." Ms. Li looked to the young girl.**

"**Alright, I guess I get the less important job then, since Amanda is being sent with me?" Holly gave a bored look to Ms. Li.**

"**There are no unimportant parts in this mission and you will be best to remember that. You will not be accompanied by Amanda until both parts are filled. You will need to go out and be seen with this Elric by his brother, sort of a provocation. Then when you see Amanda give the signal, you know what to do. I trust you can do this without mistake. And remember, Al here is important so if you lose him, you might as well lose yourself." Ms. Li looked to Holly and tossed Al toward her.**

**Holly nodded, "When will Amanda be sent on her own little hunt?"**

"**As soon as you're gone…" Ms. Li left the room after that knowing that Holly knew what she was doing even without being told completely. She paid too much attention to the Leader and knew every plan he had and how he was to pursue it. She had tried hard for years to impress him and today would be the day, if only the precious Amanda wasn't a part of it.**

**Holly looked to Al, "Don't fuss and come on…" She took him and they both walked to exit the building.**

**Holly and Al had walked around the streets for a long time in silence, but Holly found no signs of the other Elric brother and was getting angry, Amanda would have did her part by now and here she was, still waiting for her part to show up.**

"**Alright kid, where is that brother of yours?"**

"**I don't know. He should be around… I bet you're the one he's hunting too." Al glared to her.**

"**Why would he be hunting me, I don't even know the pest. I just know that this will prove I am worthy of being part of the Blood Hand."**

**Al sighed. He looked around, "What about the other girl who was suppose to do something else, what is she up to?"**

"**You'll see in time, leverage is what we like to call it. Some kind of provoking for your brother, course if I can't find him, the plan doesn't work…"**

"**What makes you think he'll fall for it?" Al looked to her thinking Ed wasn't that stupid.**

"**He won't have a choice, I have you hostage and when Amanda comes to us, he'll walk right into our palms and we'll be rewarded."**

"**Though, you just want the reward for yourself… you wish that other girl wasn't a part of it. Could you do it all yourself?" Al was trying to get her mind off the subject of the plan and into her own feelings.**

"**What? Sadly, this plan does need two people for it to work, but yes I'd rather do it myself if I could, what do you care?" Holly looked to him.**

"**Well, it just seems like you don't get a lot of glory days and today may be your lucky day but you're just waiting for something to happen instead of making something happen."**

"**Oh shut up!" Holly glared to Al, "I'm not going to listen to you manipulate me. I'm not that stupid. You have no idea who I am or where I come from and you do not know what I want!"**

"**Just trying to point things out, sheesh. You have the temper of my brother…" Al sighed.**

"**What's that suppose to mean, Al?"**

**Al turned around to see his brother looking at the two of them curiously.**

"**Al, who's this? A new friend…?" Ed looked to the girl, he didn't recognize her but then again, he never really paid attention to anyone at the school.**

"**Not really, brother…" Al looked to his brother.**

"**Oh, don't be so mean, Al. I'm Holly, you must be Edward Elric. Just the person I was waiting to see." Holly smiled.**

"**Oh really. That's never good on my account when strange people want to see me. Al, has she done anything to you?"**

"**Not yet, but at least your not dense in this department…" Al sighed.**

**Ed looked confused at his brother then shook it off, "So, you're holding him captive until I come running in to save him, are you? That's getting old, always going after my brother instead of straight to me, don't you think you're a little chicken due to this?"**

"**Oh, not at all. It may be you we're after, but we think that having a reason to attack is better than just having a flat out battle. We'll make you suffer, then when you reach your limits, you'll hunt us down. Therefore, you'll be that beast of a killer that lays deep inside you so it'll be a fair fight when you die."**

"**Is that what you think? That I'll sit back and let you hurt my brother for your personal pleasure. Then what, you expect me to let you kill me? You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" Ed's smirk appeared on his face.**

**Holly laughed as she saw Amanda jump on the building above them. She looked back to Ed, "You want your brother, you'll have to fight me for him!"**

**Ed took off his white glove over his metallic hand and turned it into a blade, "No Problem." He dashed toward Holly, but as he approached her, she just threw Al toward him. He tried to stop running but had too much speed already and the two brothers rammed into each other, Ed's blade stabbed Al's shoulder, not too deep, but enough for the blood to drip down his arm seconds later.**

"**That was cheap!" Ed turned his hand back to normal.**

"**You expect me to play fair, that opportunity was too priceless. Besides, I have to go now. We have what we came for and its up to you to come find us if you want it back" Holly jumped back as Amanda jumped beside her.**

**Amanda looked to Holly, and Holly noticed the small blonde girl over her shoulder, both girls nodded.**

**Ed looked to the two girls, and also had noticed the girl over the other girls shoulder. **

"**We figured, why take your brother hostage, when you seem to spend an awful lot of time with this girl. I'm sure she means a lot to you and if anything were to happen to her, well lets just say she won't last as long as Al might have." Holly snapped her hands to create a fireball in her hands. She snapped her hand shut a second later before Amanda and her ran off back to the layer.**

**Ed looked back to Al, who's shirt was drenched in blood. Ed helped him stand up and they stood in silence for a long time.**

**Ed finally spoke, "Let's go home and fix you up." Ed put his brother's arm around him and helped him walk toward home.**

**Al wasn't persistent, but he was curious, "Why aren't we going after them now? Who knows what they're going to do?"**

"**Because Al, you can't fight like that. And I have a feeling I'm going to need you and some other help…" Ed sighed, "Besides, I doubt they'd hurt her before I got there. It's suppose to lead me there, like she said. They said they like reasoning, so I don't think they'd hurt her for no good reason. We have to make a plan, you always tell me I need to get more organized. I don't know how many of them there are. I'm going to have to get help and get her back." Ed looked to the sky as they got to the apartment.**

"**There's a good sized group, I saw them. But how can we get people to help us, surely the military will think it isn't important."**

"**Al, don't you see, this is what I'm supposed to be investigating. The military will help me, as will some other alleys. They have strange abilities, you saw that fireball. Well I have a few strange acquaintances I'd like to introduce them too. We'll get Winry back…" **


	31. Approaching the Building

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirty_

**Ed had bandaged his brother's wound and apologized. He knew it was an accident and a low blow for that girl to do. He sighed and looked to his brother.**

"**Are you okay?" Ed looked to Al.**

"**I'm fine, I guess I'm just not used to blood, heh." Al smiled.**

"**Ok, I think I should go round some help. Tell Hawkeye I found a lead on my investigation."**

"**Alright, lets go."**

"**Are you sure you want to?"**

"**Yes, brother." Al nodded to his brother.**

**Ed nodded back and the two set out, finding Hawkeye easily.**

"**Lt. Hawkeye… I… YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING MY BROTHER! HE GOT KIDNAPPED… Ok, now that I got that out, I have a lead." Ed saluted Lt. as did she.**

"**I see, FullMetal. Shall I round a team?" Lt. Hawkeye stared at Ed.**

"**Just get Mustang, Havoc, Feury, Falmon, and Breda. I have a team I need to get myself." Ed's maniac smile appeared.**

**Hawkeye stared at Ed and sighed, "As long as we hurry sir. We can't waste time."**

"**No, Lt. We can't. They have taken Winry…" Ed looked to Hawkeye, she could tell he was feeling more than he was showing.**

"**Right, sir. I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes with our teams." Lt. Hawkeye walked off and Ed looked to Al.**

"**Come on." Ed began running to his destination, Al behind him.**

"**Kagome's house?" Al was confused.**

"**Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Ed walked into the temple and looked around.**

**An elderly man had approached Ed, "Hello sonny." **

"**Hi, is Kagome home?" Ed looked to him.**

"**Ah, a new boyfriend. I'll go get her."**

**Ed's eyes widened as the old man walked away. Kagome came out minutes later, smiling.**

"**Hey… what's up? Where's Win..?"**

"**Uh…" Ed was stopped by Kagome calling her 'Win'. "Uh, I need your help… well, their help. Winry was kidnapped…"**

"**Oh… Well then what are standing around for!" Kagome grabbed the two boys and dashed for the Well. Al was in confusion but thought that if Ed thinks this will help then, it just might. Kagome jumped into the well with both boys.**

**When they hit the bottom Al looked to Ed, "Uh, sitting in a well is going to help Winry?"**

"**Don't be stupid Al…" Ed and Kagome climbed out, followed by Al.**

**Al gaped as he looked around the forest. "Where are we?"**

"**Don't worry about it, we're on business. Explanations later. Kagome, find your friends…"**

**Kagome looked to him coldly but understood he was stressed and looked around the forest.**

"**InuYasha, if you can hear me! InuYasha!" Kagome screamed waiting for a reply, but as always, her only reply was that of a happy Shippo.**

"**Kagome!"**

"**Shippo, we need help." Kagome looked to Shippo, "Danger."**

**Shippo sighed, "I'll go get them and be back in a flash!"**

**Shippo ran off as Al stared at the critter, "Was that a Chimera?"**

"**That's what I said too, Al. But it's a demon. Which is why I think they will be helpful to me."**

**Al nodded, and soon after Shippo had returned, with four people behind him.**

**InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga walked over to Kagome.**

"**You need us, Kagome?" Sango looked to her worriedly.**

"**Uh, well. Actually, Ed needs you…" Kagome pointed to Ed.**

"**Duh the shrimp kid needs us.." InuYasha glared at him.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!" Ed glared back, "For your information, I only need you because… Winry was kidnapped…" **

**They all looked to Ed, "Well, then I guess we should go save her?" Miroku smiled.**

**Al nodded, "We have to go and save her, but first we have to meet with the other half of the group. We're trying to get the best people for the job for this. We don't know what we're dealing with yet…"**

**Everyone nodded and one by one, they jumped through the Bone Eaters Well and climbing out the other side. Shippo had told Kagome he couldn't go, which Kagome did expect, but Sango brought Kirara, which was just as good with fire as the little fox demon.**

**Ed led them back to where he was suppose to meet Lt. Hawkeye and the other State Alchemists. He approached Hawkeye first.**

"**I have my team." Ed stared at her.**

"**I have mine." Hawkeye saluted, "Where do we head to."**

**Ed's face dropped, they had never told him where he had to go. He was going to have to figure this out on his own. He thought for a second, where the kid had ran off too, and which way the girls ran when they fled with Winry. Then he mentally slapped himself and looked to Al.**

"**Al, where is the place you were taken to?" Ed looked to Al and noticed all the Alchemist staring at InuYasha.**

"**Follow me." Al said, as InuYasha growled at the people as they began walking to the abandoned building.**

**Al led them to the abandoned building, which now that Ed thought about it, it seemed fitting. He looked around it, it wasn't under any high security so they wanted people to believe it was vacant. He looked around.**

"**My group will go through the back, Lt. Hawkeye, or Colonel's group will enter through the front." Ed looked at them, he knew the Colonel would want to be leader since he was of higher rank though Hawkeye was smarter.**

**They all nodded and Ed's group began sneaking into the back part of the building, though he bet they already knew he was there.**

**Meanwhile inside the building, Holly and Amanda had given Winry to their leader. She had been chained to a corner so that she wouldn't be wandering or fighting against anyone. At first she was being a pain and yelling about random things that they just didn't care to hear. Winry now sat in the corner knowing if she set her mind to it, she could undo the chains no problem. She could get out of anything like this and she was determined. She's not the best mechanic if she can't get out of a little chain. She recalled unlocking almost any lock given to her so why should this be any different. She was fidgeting every now and then, but no one saw fit to worry about it. Holly was close by watching her for any signs of trouble.**

"**So, you are holding me here because?" Winry looked to Holly.**

"**Bait. We've noticed you hanging around that Alchemist a lot, so we figure a helpless girl is way better hostage than a brother who knows alchemy and can probably learn his way to survive longer than needed."**

"**EXCUSE ME? I'm not helpless… I'm a Rockbell!" Winry glared to Holly.**

"**Oh really, well from what I hear, your helpless. Can't even defend yourself against a guy. What makes you think you're strong enough to defend yourself with us?"**

"**What are you talking about?" Winry fidgeted more.**

"**Let's just say the leader has only ever did one good deed to the world, rid it of monsters like the guy you called boyfriend." Holly grinned.**

**Winry's eyes widened, "So he killed him! And I was blamed for it!" Winry tightened her arms only to realize she finally loosened her chains. She then smiled and looked to Holly. "I'm still the best." She pulled her hands to her front and caressed her wrists.**

"**What? How? You bitch. You can't just get out of our chains!" Holly looked at her.**

"**I can get through any lock. No matter where it is located. Just takes me some time."**

**Holly grabbed her and placed her hands back behind her back, "Then I'll make it tighter." She wrapped the chains around her wrists and locked it back up, "Don't escape, it'll do you good. Being locked up keeps you alive, remember that."**

**Winry sighed, she began to try to loosen them again, making as little movements and noise as possible.**

**Ed, Al and the group had entered the building and were creeping around the bottom floor, meeting up with the others. They silently looked around but saw no one. They split up again and looked for any signs of Winry or anyone else which could make this go by faster. Ed always got annoyed went sent on a chase with no end. **

**InuYasha looked to Ed and pointed to the stairs, but Ed declined him that. InuYasha glared and went over to Kagome.**

"**I know we need to go upstairs, now make the boy listen or I'll save them the trouble of slicing him…" InuYasha growled.**

**Kagome shook her head, "Let him do it his way. Your instincts are very precise but Ed has to do this his way."**

**They had searched the entire bottom floor before meeting up with the others again. They talked of what they found or lack there of. They slowly began creeping up to the next floor, which they felt if anyone was around, they would of shown themselves. Ed hoped they only thought Al and him were there. Not expecting a whole crew. They walked around for a long time before moving up two and three more floors. Ed hated buildings now, so many stories high and no lead on what floor. Al could not recall how many floors he went up or down. Ed sighed and went up one more flight of stairs before finding himself face with the brat called Gefty. **


	32. Paranoia & Anxiety

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirty-One_

**Ed was face to face with Edge, who was grinning at the Alchemist. He was about to attack when he realized something not quite right. He looked to the people behind Ed, noticing there were more people than they had planned for.**

"**Hey, who are all these people?" Edge glared at the Alchemist boy.**

"**I was never told under circumstances I couldn't bring my own guests, kid. You too scared to fight me now?" Ed grinned, getting ready to attack.**

**Edge growled and jumped back creating more room for fighting. Ed walked off the stairs, keeping a close eye on Edge. He motioned the others to stay back while he took care of this one. Clenching his automail hand, he launched forward toward Edge, but he was too fast for Ed. Moving away from Ed and quickly and kicking him across the face. Ed fell backwards but jumped back up quickly and clapping his hands to perform alchemy. An electric shock moved closely to Edge and a wall quickly grew, smacking his face as it left the ground. Edge rubbed his cheek.**

"**You're not going to beat me that easy, Alchemist!" Edge ran toward him and kneed his stomach while punching his face.**

**Ed crunched his stomach and felt blood leak from his mouth. Gasping for breath, he regained himself and turned his metallic arm into a gun.**

"**I don't want to kill you, but I need you out of my way." Ed pointed the gun to Edge. "Back down kid."**

**Al wanted to stop his brother, but he knew Ed was on a mission, and he would not stop until it was completely. But Ed was not a cold-hearted murderer. Ed, however had thought something different, he knew if he had too, he would kill anyone in his way to protect Winry. He focused the gun on Edge waiting for a response. Edge stared at the gun, then to Ed.**

"**Well well well, I guess the boss was right, we can bring the animal out in you. Well then, shoot me." Edge did not believe Ed could do it.**

**At first, Ed did hesitate but he regained composure thinking of Winry. He pointed his arm gun to Edge's shoulder shooting once. Edge jumped back feeling the bullet scrape his shoulder and the warmth of blood seeping out. He clenched his shoulder and glared at Ed.**

"**That shot is going to cost you." Edge jumped into the air and sent himself flying toward Ed, swinging his legs creating a double kick.**

**Ed missed the first kick, but was whacked with the second. He shook off the daze feeling and got ready for the next attack. Edge kept going at Ed kicking and punching with increasing speed. Ed dodged what he could and took what he couldn't. Ed felt bruises form on his face and blood leak from his mouth. At the first sign of an opportunity Ed threw his metallic gun, whipping Edge into a wall. Edge felt blood drip down his face as he looked to Ed approaching him. He tried to stand but the last blow had done him in.**

"**Stay put kid. I don't want to take this any farther." Ed looked down at Edge.**

"**What.. you expect me to let you win! Never, I will never give up…" Edge struggled to stand.**

"**Kid, it was a good fight, but I don't have time for this. You didn't give up but I had the upper hand." Ed turned away and began walking away to search the level for Winry.**

**The group of State Alchemist, Demons, and fighters followed him, watching Edge closely so he does not attack off guard. **

**The group searched around for any sign of people to help lead Ed to his goal. In every corner, in every room, and through each level in the building, all they found was dust, broken glass, and some objects lying around. Nothing which could help them. Colonel was getting annoyed at this, he was bored and didn't like being told what to do by Ed. He knew this was Ed's mission which he assigned to him, but having him lead the party made Colonel feel like he was a lower officer again.**

**Ed glared at nothing and turned to the group. He took a deep breath and stared around, behind the crew to make sure no one was following them and kept a sharp eye for anything that looked suspicious. He glared when he saw something move in the shadows. He walked toward the Colonel, which was near the moving object. He watched carefully in case it moved again. Colonel stared at Ed wondering what he was doing.**

"**FullMetal…" Colonel looked at him but Ed just kept walking, keeping his eyes locked on whatever he saw.**

**Ed pushed Colonel to the side and looked around to see if he could catch anything out of the ordinary. He looked around once before sighing and walking away, leaving an angry Colonel. **

**They began walking along the hallways of the 5th floor, Riza kept her gun at bay, though having it ready for anything. Ed was getting quite annoyed but tried to keep his worry and anxiety at bay.**


	33. Moving Forward

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

**When the group reached the 5th floor, they looked around from what they could see from the open hallways to the closed doors and dusty windows. Ed listened closely to any unordinary sounds from behind the doors or around the corners, though all he heard was the footsteps of his teams. Al looked around for anything he could remember, because he had trouble remembering how high he was in the building or where he met Holly since all the rooms and floors looked the same.**

**InuYasha who could smell the difference between a crowded floor and an empty one was growling and glaring at Kagome who would not help him get Ed to just let him lead the search.**

"**Kagome, I know where we have to go, and this is pointless. At least get Sango and Miroku to follow me or something we could end this quickly instead of being idiots like these bunch of …" InuYasha snarled.**

"**Look, InuYasha. You were invited to this. You can't just take over. If you don't like it then go home. We may need you but your cooperation is what we need, not your pride driven leadership." Kagome smiled to InuYasha and looked back to the group and what was going on.**

**InuYasha growled but followed Kagome. He sniffed the air to figure out how close the kid was, but like he thought, it wasn't good. He lowered himself to the ground and sniffed for the scent of the people who've walked over the place. He could smell the scent of people around him and of someone else, he did not recognize. He then sniffed the air for that same scent to figure out where they might have gone too. He followed his own instincts and went off on his own, smelling out the scent of the stranger. Kagome and Sango looked to the dog-boy in curiosity as Kagome sighed. She figured eventually he'd go off on his own, but she didn't want him to get caught up in a fight here with his demonic powers and stubbornness. Nor did she want him to find Winry first, she knows what it is like to be found by that one person, like every time InuYasha would save her. She didn't want Winry seeing him as hero like she did. Though she wanted her to be safe, it was Ed's job after all. She knew it was wrong to be jealous at a time like this, but she couldn't help how she felt at any given time.**

**InuYasha crept away easily but was seen by Kagome, Sango and Colonel Mustang. Roy looked to the weird boy with dog ears and looked to Riza and his group of State Alchemists. He looked to Ed and decided he should follow the dog eared one incase he was a traitor. While InuYasha swept away to the stairs and up, swiftly making it to the floor where the strange smell was with Roy a bit behind him. InuYasha sniffed out the person and found the door with the prey inside. He cracked his hands and busted through the door and saw the person whom smell he'd sniffed out.**

**Meanwhile, Kagome had ran over to Ed. She wanted to tell him that he'd lost a member of the team due to an ego problem.**

"**Ed, InuYasha ran off to do his own investigation, what do we do?" Kagome looked to him.**

**Ed just huffed. He didn't care what InuYasha was doing, he was trying to seek out what he wanted, not serve an ego.**

"**Ed! Come on! InuYasha ran out on this! He doesn't know what we're dealing with or how to deal with it with his powers… Ed…" Kagome looked worried and sad.**

"**Kagome… Look, I don't care what he's doing or where he went. I just want to find Winry and get out of here… Where is Colonel, Lt. Hawkeye?" Ed looked to Riza not seeing Roy near her or anywhere else.**

"**ED! You forget that InuYasha has keen scent abilities like a DOG… He's probably already found Winry and is in the middle of arguing and fighting. Boys are so stubborn!" Kagome sighed and looked to the big-eyed Ed.**

"**WHAT?. Augh… and where is Colonel, Lt?" Ed gritted his teeth as Riza approached him.**

"**He walked off, I think he went after the one with ears, Sir." Riza looked to Ed apologetically. **

"**Great, now I'm here while my teams leave me one by one! Augh. No wonder Roy is so annoyed all the time, NO ONE LISTENS!" Ed growled.**

"**Don't worry, Ed. I'll get Kouga to lead us to InuYasha. He's a wolf-demon and has complete wolf abilities. We'll be with him in no time." **

**With that, Kagome got Kouga to lead them to InuYasha and Roy. Kouga sniffed them out and lead the group to where the mutt and Colonel were. Ed followed Kouga closely so he could get Winry.**

**When Kouga entered the room which InuYasha and Roy were in, he also saw someone else with them. Ed looked to the stranger as well.**


	34. The Blood Hand

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirty-Three_

**Ed looked to the stranger which stood in the room where InuYasha and Roy had run off too. The stranger was a female with black silk hair flowing down her mid-back, she looked to Ed with slight familiarity. Her chocolate brown eyes gleaming at him and the company in which tagged along.**

"**So Elric, I see you brought a whole party, I guess you aren't dumb, but you might be a coward." The girl smirked as she spoke.**

"**I came like I was told. Where is Winry?" Ed glared and gritted his teeth as he spoke to the girl.**

"**Oh, it's not that simple. Someone more important wants to see you, but it seems you have brought some_one_ more valuable." She smirked again looking at Colonel Mustang. "Please, follow me, Elric and groupies."**

**The girl began walking out of the room keeping a close eye on Ed and his pack. She found it curious how he had more than just the military at his side but her boss could handle anyone, and she was at his side the whole way. Ed on the other hand was still annoyed and irritated, clenching his fists.**

**Ed jumped in front of the girl, stopping her in her tracks, "Lead me to Winry." Ed's eyes pierced angrily but she just stared at him,**

"**I have to take you to the leader, then you can take the precious girl back. But the leader needs you first, or he needs both of you." She eyed Colonel as she pushed past Ed and began walking on.**

**Ed growled wanting to just attack her now and get her to lead him to Winry the hard way but then if he did as he was told, he might have a safer bet at Winry being kept safe. He sighed hating having to do what the enemy asks of him but sometimes it was the better of the two so he went over to Colonel to discuss this since he knew the girl wanted him for something too or the boss did.**

**Ed growled at the Colonel, asking him if he knew anything but he just shook his head. Colonel Roy looked to the girl and thought about anything he could of heard back in central, but all he had was the weird deaths of State Alchemists, but that was more of a one-man stunt and didn't believe a group of people would attack silently on State Alchemist, but he didn't leave that out as an option. Ed nodded as he thought about that, not knowing a lot about what is told in Central since he doesn't like being there all the time. They followed the girl into a room where a man stood by a window, his back to them. **

**His dark figure stood by a window, his black hair shined from their view and his tall stature with a tan complexion. Ed and Roy looked to him suspiciously understanding why he was the leader. The man stood silently for a couple of seconds as the girl walked over to him after closing the door to the room. Everyone else stood by the door, waiting for something to happen. The room was vacant except for them and Ed could tell there was no sign of Winry or any other men with the two of them. Ed thought if that was the leader, he could end this no problem. Roy kept a close eye on the two as the girl approached the dark man.**

"**Sir, Elric has arrived and he brought a few friends, one of which you'll be proud to meet." The girl walked to the window and waited for his response.**

"**Good job Amanda. I'm happy to see that the plan is working perfectly." The man turned to the group of State Alchemist and others. He did laid his eyes on Colonel Mustang which made him feel a lot more confident.**

"**Hello and welcome. Though this isn't so luxurious that you people are used to. I am Dewayne Fisher, the leader of The Blood Hand." Dewayne smiled devilishly, "I hope this wasn't too much trouble for you, but your purpose will be well served."**

"**I'm just here for Winry. Give her to me and let us leave. I don't want to play your silly games so just let us go. This is so stupid. Your sick humor." Ed glared to this man as he didn't want to spend too much time in here.**

"**Oh, but I have big plans now. I have you and the Colonel here and now its time we go to the next source." Dewayne still smiling devilishly as he looked to Amanda. "Lets go gather the others so we can get on with the plan."**

**Amanda nodded and the two led the group to the rest of the their clan, Ed's group following with no other choice. Ed just wanted to fight the idiots but he also wanted to see Winry first. Dewayne left the group for a couple seconds to gather the others and to make sure Holly had a tight watch on the girl named Winry.**

**When Dewayne returned, he returned with his group, Holly and Winry at the back. seven people followed behind him. The first was a tall muscular man with Black hair with red tips and striking bring eyes. The next male was a little shorter than the first with black and blue hair and brown eyes, his structure rather large. The third was a younger looking man who was buff with black hair and green eyes, sort of resembling Dewayne. Edge was amongst them and behind him was a male whom was buff with gray hair and red eyes, Ed could tell he was an ishbalan. Their counselor followed behind him and behind her was Holly and a very irritated Winry, which made Ed calm down a little but he didn't take his eyes off of Dewayne.**


	35. Journey

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

**Winry walked beside Holly, still in chains as she followed the other members of the Blood Hand. When Holly and the others came to a stop, Winry saw a glimpse of Ed which made her feel safe once again. She saw other people who looked familiar to her and she guessed that they went through a lot of trouble because of her.**

**Dewayne looked to his clan and then to Elric's group. He grinned now that his plan had been set in motion, "Holly, it's your turn to again prove your worth." Dewayne said with his malice voice.**

**Holly approached Dewayne and looked to him with admiration and awaiting her orders. She stood tall while handing the chain of Winry to Amanda. Winry rolled her eyes since she had not been chained for quite some time but she just played along.**

"**Holly, its time to set my plan in motion. You know what that means and I hope you have no problem with what you're about to do." Dewayne looked to her seriously and Holly nodded.**

"**I shall go to the underworld and lead your clan down there to overthrow my father so that you shall become ruler, and with the Alchemists at hand, nothing can stop you." Holly turned about-face and began walking towards a wall, with the clan close behind her.**

**Ed glared to Dewayne, "You're plan is to use us to overthrow someone, you kidnapped my friend to use us in your sick plan, so what would you have done if I came alone?" Ed growled.**

**Dewayne just watched Holly as he pushed Ed's group that way too, "If you came alone, yes the plan would be delayed which is what I suspected but you made it easier for me Edward. But either way, you will help me for I still have in captive, this girl."**

"**Ed, he killed Kenneth…" Winry looked to Ed as she was pulled by Amanda. **

**Holly placed her hand on the wall as she created a doorway to her old home or the Underworld for which her father owned. Holly had always respected her father for being a rich and powerful ruler, but once she fell in love with Dewayne, she felt it more important to help him overthrow her own family than be denied by Dewayne. Dewayne only liked her for her helpful hand and understanding of the underworld. **

**The Blood Hand entered the doorway, all except Dewayne and Holly. Amanda entered, throwing Winry in too. Ed and his group looked to Dewayne and Holly waiting for what would happen next.**

"**Edward, I believe all we will need is Roy and yourself on this trip. Of course Al is invited but the others will be staying here."**

**Ed nodded not wanting to agree, but he felt he had no choice, but his attack would have to be soon.**

"**No, brother! Either we all go or no one goes! We can't give in. We came here as a team and we'll leave as one!." Al forced himself to stand up to this.**

**InuYasha growled not wanting to be left in such a boring place, "I'm not just going to lounge here while all the action goes on where ever you go. I came for a fight and I'm not leaving until I get it."**

**Dewayne smiled liking the spirit and anger in the group, "Fine, your group may come, but remember. I'm in command so no funny business."**

**Dewayne went into the door while Holly made sure the group followed him one by one. Holly soon followed after Kagome and Sango. **

**When Ed entered the Underworld, he looked around remembering the only other world he had entered. He looked around noticing how dark it was and seemed damp. The buildings were all darkened though they looked glass and the ground was cracked but seemed glossy. The caverns were dripping with something thicker than water and he could smell the foul scent of something he didn't want to think about. Ed and Roy kept their guard up as they saw InuYasha's dog instincts make him feel sick with scent. InuYasha got used to it after a while as they had to follow Holly to the main building where her father maintained the Underworld.**

**Holly had to enter the building telling the others to wait for her signal since she had to approach her father first. She hadn't spoken to him in a while and thought that talking to him first would give the Blood Hand the upper hand. **

**When Holly approached her father, she smiled and asked him to come with her outside for a nice chat. She led her father outside where the Blood Hand would start their attack from surprise. When her father stepped outside, he found himself surrounded by a bunch of dirty filth about ready to attack him with a group of others from behind, staring. Amanda had tied Winry to a post as she prepared to fight along side her love. Holly's father looked to Holly is dismay as he had realized his daughter's trickery. Dewayne was about to give the orders to fight.**


	36. The Battle's begun

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

**Dewayne looked to Mr. Rose or Holly's father with a grin so priceless and twisted. The man awaited the day he could take Mr. Rose down and take over the Underworld and control it all. His thirst for power grew as he stared Mr. Rose down. **

**Mr. Rose looked to Dewayne in an understanding of what was going on. He expected one day to come across someone who wants his job, but he never expected it to be by his own daughter.**

"**Holly, why are you doing this?" Her father turned sternly to her.**

"**Father, we've come to take over. You are no longer ruler of this land." Holly stood tall and spoke clearly to get Dewayne's attention.**

"**Holly. This was yours to begin with! This is silly, stop this nonsense and get back to your senses. You've been working with people to gain something you already have. You are a ruler like me and will one day understand, but giving it to these people is not going to help you." Mr. Rose glared at his daughter trying to talk sense to her.**

"**Father, you're giving the underworld to the Blood Hand. We have captured State Alchemists' and are ready to do what we must to get you out of the way." **

**Mr. Rose knew that State Alchemist would want him dead as well, but he felt more threatened at the moment by his daughter's group, The Blood Hand, if they had captured State Alchemists'. **

**Dewayne looked to Axel to start the first attack. Axel stood tall and looked at Mr. Rose with a malice smile as he composed a large fireball in the palm in his hand and it swiftly flew to Mr. Rose, flames building around his body. Mr. Rose felt the burn sensation of the flames around him, though it was not strong enough to kill him. The flames tightened around his body before disappearing, leaving many burn marks on his flesh and holes in his clothing. **

**Edward and the others were in a quite state of shock at what was going on, but Ed regained himself remembering why he was there.**

"**Hey! Can we get an explanation! This is so stupid; we're wasting time here so you can fight someone other than us! What the fuck? I've had enough of these games. Either fight or let us go." Ed raised his arms, glaring at the Blood Hand group. **

**Dewayne laughed at the kid as he was about to start the battle with Mr. Rose. He really had no use for the Elric since his real hunt had arrived with him, but he didn't want to let the runt just leave either.**

"**Sit back kid, and watch your awaited fate, though if you're lucky, it'll be quicker." Dewayne laughed again and sent his clan forward to Mr. Rose, Holly stood back and watched her father's death.**

**Axel used his fireball technique over again, throwing them at Mr. Rose, though still not strong enough to kill him as Edge used his sharp shooter technique to shoot arrows at the man. The others used there abilities as well, all except Dewayne, Nate, Amanda, and Holly. Mr. Rose blocked what he could and found any opening for himself to get out of the main target area. He knew being the ruler of the underworld, he wasn't the most skillful fighter since he had others do it for him, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. When the opening appeared, he crept away from the spot and came behind Dewayne about to take him down, for taking down a leader defeats the clan. But Dewayne was a skilled fighter and sensed the man behind him and within one blink he composed an energy like substance in his hand like Axel's fire and ran it through Mr. Rose's chest, killing him quickly but not instantly.**

**Mr. Rose collapsed to the ground and looked to his daughter before he died, though it seemed simple enough, giving up the Underworld isn't that simple as they might have thought. Holly stood still watching her father die, showing no emotion. She wanted to prove her strength to Dewayne once and for all. Mr. Rose died, spilling blood from his middle and mouth. His lifeless body now surrounded by blood and everyone staring at him, the battle had now begun.**

**Dewayne then turned to the other group he had to deal with, Amanda still at his side. Ed took that as his turn to attack and by his anger, he dashed to the Blood Hand and turned his mechanical arm into a blade ready to attack anyone who got too close. He glared at Dewayne, fury in his eyes as he had to watch another die and didn't do anything about it. **

**Ed closed his eyes and pushed his mechanical arm in front of him wanting to kill Dewayne with all the anger built inside of him. He felt the blade on his arm sink slowly into hard flesh, though his eyes were closed. The blade glided slowly into the body as the blood leaked out, dripping along the edges. The body became limp on the blade and Edward opened his eyes.**


	37. This is about

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

**Ed's eyes focused on the one he now killed, though it was not whom he suspected it to be. He recognized the face and withdrew his blade. Al ran to his brother and looked to see who he had come in contact with and sighed. Ed took a deep breath and stared at the limp body. **

**The two boys eyed the dead body of the school counselor and under cover member of the Blood Hand, Ms. Li. Ed lowered the blade and looked to the ground and turned to Dewayne.**

"**We end this, now." Ed looked up to Dewayne with determination on his face. He didn't want to deal with the bloodshed at this moment, and definitely didn't want to just kill people with Winry watching.**

"**My men will take care of you and yours, I want him." Dewayne turned and pointed to Colonel Roy Mustang.**

**Roy was not surprised, a lot of people wanted him, or wanted him dead and he accepted that. Roy was also happy to be recognized after dealing with this whole assignment without being noticed for being a higher officer.**

"**The Colonel, I've wanted to speak with him for a long time." Dewayne's eyes narrowed on him as he spoke. **

**Another member of the Blood Hand also looked to the Colonel. He had gray hair, tan skin, and red eyes. He was also known as an Ishbalan. Ed noticed this and though he had thought all the Ishbalan problems were over with, but here was another one gone wrong. Roy just smirked to the two men looking at him.**

"**And what do I owe the pleasure?" Roy spoke simply and carelessly, which was why Riza seemed to roll her eyes at him often.**

"**Colonel Roy Mustang, A great State Alchemist though hated. You are a well-known murderer in our parts. I'm surprised you showed up here." The Ishbalan spoke to him.**

"**Apparently you missed the memo on Ishabala but sure, I agree." Roy brushed his statements easily.**

**Ed just glared at the Colonel. He knew he was stupid but he was being careless and causing more of a problem then help. Ed had always thought Roy was a jerk but a descent friend and Alchemist, but when it came to talking, he just created more tension. **

"**Mustang…" Ed growled not knowing where to start but this was not the place.**

"**You've killed many people and caused a commotion in a lot of places. You were also part of the battle that my village and family died at. You killed them and you will pay." Dewayne looked to Roy.**

"**Oh, so I'm here because of revenge, which battle then?" Roy sighed and felt Riza's cold stare on him now.**

**Ed was also getting fed-up with his small talk and careless intensions.**

"**Ishbala isn't extinct by the way." Roy looked to the Ishbalan boy, "You can rejoin those against alchemy if you come back with us." **

**The Ishbalan glared at Roy and though he believed some Ishbalans we're still alive, he didn't dare trust a State Alchemist.**

"**You were in the rampage at Rendaluz Town. Where you shot and blew up anyone living in it. A disasterous massacre to the down of now extinction except for me and my half brother, Nate." Dewayne spoke clearly with anger in his voice.**

"**Ah, yes. I remember that one. The town was dangerous and full of misunderstood predicaments. I only did as I was ordered, but I do not recall killing a family or people other than soldiers against us. Were your parents part of that?" Roy tried to remember the battle, but it was a little before the Ishbalan massacre.**

"**My family tried to sneak my brother and I out of the city before we were killed and you killed them. Murdering the people you had no right to invade on." Dewayne glared getting more irritated.**

**Roy looked curiously to lt. Hawkeye. He shrugged not remembering killing anyone off the battlefield and he knew that was a sign that he was innocent for once since he could recall those he's killed since they still haunt him.**

"**I'm sorry, you've got the wrong Alchemist, but I'm sure the person responsible is already dead" Roy shrugged again.**

**Dewayne glared at Roy and dashed toward him. He wanted to kill him for suggesting such a man could be already dead when he could not get revenge on his own family. His fist found it's way to Roy's cheek and slashed him with ease. Roy felt the burn on his cheek but looked back to Dewayne.**

"**I'm sorry, but you have the wrong guy, but if you wish to fight me." Roy snapped his fingers to create his flame which lashed Dewayne.**

**Dewayne jumped back and saw the burn mark on his arm.**

**Ed watched the two and glared at them thinking he was there doing nothing while they talk and argue and fight. Ed looked to his troops who also seemed less important than the Colonel.**

**Dewayne glared and turned to his clan and pointed to the Colonel which proclaimed a war has started and the Colonel was his. Dewayne dashed back at the Colonel and the two had an equal blocking advantage.**

**Ed, InuYasha, and Miroku looked to the oncoming attackers and got in fighting positions leaving the girls, Alphonse and other State Alchemists out of it for back up. Ed, InuYasha and Miroku dashed at the oncoming enemy and soon a fight blew up in the air as the battle created a blood shed and anger building sensations.**

**Winry watched from where she was tied and Holly had found herself by her side so that she would not escape. Kagome had her arrow in hand awaiting an attack as did Sango with her boomerang.**

**The State Alchemists watched Ed and Roy mostly, knowing they were their responsibility. Alphonse kept a close watch on Ed wishing he could help but still felt no need to battle in human flesh. Alphonse felt weak and vulnerable, but he had faith in Ed.**


	38. Battles & stupidity

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

**The battle seemed to be a non-winning battle and one that could go on forever. Neither team had been winning nor losing and all you could see mostly was the blood splatter around and sweat droplets. **

**The Flame and Dewayne had been going at it and neither seem to be tired or ready to give up. Roy had blood here and there but his urge to fight was stronger and Dewayne had only a few scratches and was ready for anything.**

**Ed, Miroku, and InuYasha's battles were harder than they suspected since they didn't seem as well skilled as Dewayne. Ed found himself fighting with Edge once more and the kid never gave him a break. Miroku was up against Axel, the fire throwing one, which he absorbed the fireballs, but was getting tired and was trying to use his staff more. InuYasha was against the Ishbalan which was a piece of cake for him since the Ishbalan seemed more fist on fist unlike everyone else. **

**Winry had always gotten irritated with the fighting and felt very angry at having to watch it. Now she could see for herself how the idiotic boy breaks her automail all the time. She was also angry at the battle between Dewayne and Roy and it drove her insane. She knew she could just get up and walk off but with Holly beside her, she felt it safer to stay put. All of this fighting was her fault because she let herself get captured. She felt so stupid and how she should have been more careful. **

**Edge pointed his arrow at Ed and shot it swiftly, but Ed dodged it as it grazed his shoulder shooting past him towards the others. Kagome saw the arrow easily and dodged it so that it didn't even touch her and Edge looked at her in surprise. Kagome glared at the kid and took out her bow and arrow, pointing it at him.**

"**Hey kid, you're not the only good sharp shooter." Kagome took a deep breath and thought of the great archer Kikyo as she let go of her arrow. The arrow pierced Edge in the heart without him even realizing it. Kagome looked to him as he fell to the floor and the puddle of blood grew around him.**

"**Ok, I'm not used to killing things that bleed…" Kagome took a step back and breathed lightly.**

**Ed blinked at her but then turned to the rest of the Blood Hand ready for the next fighter. **

**Dewayne saw Edge dying on the ground and turned to Ed, "You killed a kid! So there is an animal deep within you." Dewayne glared to Ed, though he didn't like showing any emotion when people around him die.**

"**Hey, I didn't kill him, I'm not to blame for this one." Ed glared and saw his next contestant.**

**Ed got attacked by a tall, buff man who smashed Ed easily. Ed felt the strength of the man as he could not get away from him. The man punched Ed in the stomach, which made Ed fly into the wall. Ed got ready for the next attack and the two went at it, Ed getting mighty beaten up.**

**InuYasha had beaten the Ishbalan down, but he kept coming back for more. InuYasha was getting frustrated as he didn't want to kill the guy but was leaving him no choice. **

**Miroku dodged all the fire attacks from Axel as he could but was finding it harder to defend himself without using the Wind Tunnel. He took his staff and rammed it against Axel knocking him over. Miroku than took this as an opportunity to…**

**Miroku ran over to Holly, "Will you…bare my children?" He was on one knee and though Winry was right next him, he just seemed interested in the hand he was holding, Holly's. **

**Holly looked down at the monk in disgust and pulled away, "Pervert." Holly kicked him away which only led to him walking over to Amanda.**

"**Ms. Will you do an old monk a favor and bare my children?" Miroku looked at Amanda and held her hand delicately.**

**Amanda stared at Miroku is confusion and trying not to laugh as she pulled her hand away and slapped him senselessly. **

**Dewayne saw that from the corner of his eye and ran to attack the monk, leaving Roy in a battle position without care.**

"**She's taken, back off stupid monk!" Dewayne attacked Miroku and slammed him into a wall. **

**Dewayne growled just before Roy jumped behind him and once again snapped his fingers to use his famous flame attack, which Dewayne barely dodged. **

**The battle had started up again and the two groups were meshing together and more blood shed became and InuYasha had finally murdered the Ishbalan, wiping sweat from his forehead.**

"**STOP THIS!" A voice from the back had yelled so loudly that the commotion stopped and all eyes were on…**


	39. Oh so Sad

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

**The scream had caught everyone's attention and the fighting took a frozen pause. Everyone's eyes laid upon where the voice had echoed from. The girl stood, crossed arms over her chest. Winry, who had dropped the chains from her wrists and now stood free and angry, glaring at the group of barbaric fighters. Her crystal blue eyes looked icy and cold as her stare crossed the room.**

"**Stop fighting, this is so stupid! The idiots have what they want, but now they have no followers because we keep murdering more people when he is fighting due to the murder of his family. All this is bringing is more death and more revenge-seeking. You idiots prove how stupid revenge and fighting is! Its one hit after another and another, and for what? So you get your revenge, but it leads to someone else wanting it! You people are animals!" Winry sighed.**

**The animal comment had gotten InuYasha and Kouga quite upset, but they felt they could yell at her later since she was so angry.**

"**Uh… Winry, how come you're not chained up…?" Ed smiled nervously.**

"**Edward, I am Winry Rockbell! No chains can hold me down! And now I get a front seat to watching my masterpiece be torn to shreds and now I see why it is always like that. Now I have evidence that you're a reckless, careless fighter with one motivation and that's anger. Oh, and you!" Winry turned to glare at Dewayne, "That man's life belongs to me! If anyone kills him, it will be me. He owes me that much as to where you only think he owes it to you."**

**Dewayne glared to Winry not understanding her, "I will kill the State Alchemist and you will do nothing to stop me, stupid girl."**

"**That man is mine to decide his fate! I have more proof that he killed my parents than you do! I got a complete confession from him and other officers. I know the story and he knows that he owes me so much for killing my parents! That man belongs to me and I have to ask you to stop your stupidity and find out who really killed your people or whatever. My life was ruined the day I heard my parents were killed, and nothing could change it or bring them back. I've come to a reasonable understanding of that, and I think you do too. People die, people die in dangerous situations and in simple. We have to move on and respect that. I hate thinking about my parents and knowing they are dead, but they are and even though this man killed them, I still find out that I respect him and think of him as a friend. Though part of me wants to hate him so much, I just can't. He is a good man and has done a lot for the military and a lot for people even though he's hurt a lot of people too. Nothing could make up for him killing my parents, but I can't hold it against him since he was ordered and didn't say no to his commanding officer. I hate it so, but I'm also glad to know that I met the man who killed my parents, and somewhat relieved he is not as bad as I imagined him as a kid." Winry was crying by now and screaming out the words she spoke. She was so angry and felt much stronger as she spoke though she really couldn't do anything.**

**Edward walked over to Winry to calm her down but all he got was a cold glare and a wrench to the head.**

"**Winry, calm down. This is how it has to be, and a speech won't change anything. We'll get you out of here soon." Ed looked to her, but all he got was the side of her face looking away from him, her face stained in tears.**

**Dewayne rolled his eyes, "Is she done yet? Stupid wench talking like she knows anything."**

**Winry heard that comment and glared at Dewayne, she began approaching him. She walked over to him, followed by Ed who was trying to stop her from doing something stupid. Winry held up her wrench, her face flaming with fury. Dewayne just laughed at her as Ed's old component, Warren came up behind her. He slammed her into the wall near Holly, knocking her out cold, a little blood leaking from her head.**

**Edward attacked Warren without warning, his left arm still a blade as he dodged Warren's attacks and threw his own attacks as well. The battle started up again within seconds and with more intense anger. Miroku and InuYasha teamed up against the flame throwing Axel as Edward fought the muscular Warren. Amanda had now challenged Kagome and Sango as a team which led to a long fast fight from super speed, arrows, and a boomerang rummaging the room. Lt. Hawkeye had checked on Winry while watching Colonel Mustang, sighing. Roy and Dewayne had a hard fight ahead of them, though Roy was getting tired and starting to feel the pain of his wounds. Holly was where Winry was too, watching Riza so she does not do anything stupid. Nate, the boy whom resembled Dewayne watched the fight looking for an opponent. **

**From behind Nate, Kouga jumped down and used his wolf attack as a surprise. Nate jumped back nearly escaping and his body became completely dissolved. He had composed his body into a form of gas and slid past Kouga easily. Kouga felt sick by the high fumes of the gas and backed away, as did InuYasha as his dog sense of smell got whiff of the fowl stench. Nate took that as his opportunity and attacked Kouga head on. Kouga was thrown back and rammed into a sharp end into his stomach. He felt something enter through his stomach and felt the blood spill down him. The stench of his blood filled the air as life slowly left him. No one was too mourning for this, but the fight got harder and rougher. Everyone seem to get the fair share of being beaten and beating. **

**Roy and Ed exchanged looks as they both looked tired and bloodstained. They looked to the rest of the group seeing how they were holding up to notice Miroku and InuYasha being on top but the girls were struggling while the other State Alchemists protected Alphonse. Ed knew this had to end quick due to everyone's injuries and the fact that Riza could only do so much here for Winry as she laid there motionless. Ed growled and ran after Warren, attacking him once more trying what ever he could to tire the boy, but it seemed almost impossible at the moment. Ed's attack were grazed by the man and Ed didn't want to have to kill more than he already had. **


	40. Coming to an End

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Thirty-Nine_

**The corpses on the battle field were rotting more as the battle continued. Neither team was giving up or showing signs of defeat, even though the Blood Hand apparently had a lot more energy than their opponents. InuYasha had finally defeated Axel, the flame thrower though without Miroku's help. He was almost defeated due to the fumes of Nate, but he regained himself, and though stained with blood, he came out on top while Axel was sliced in two. InuYasha stood with his Tetseiga in his hands. His glare had grown and his demon side was showing drastically.**

**Kagome and Sango were still fighting Amanda, and though it was two against one, Amanda's speed gave her an advantage. Kagome couldn't get a good vision of her to use her arrows and Sango couldn't slam her with her boomerang. Amanda used a lot of surprise attacks to kick, punch or slam the two girls and seemed to be winning when Sango was knocked out. Kagome searched for a sign of where Amanda was but could not sense her and pulled her arrow out and pointed it around, until she noticed InuYasha's stare. Just as Kagome locked eyes with InuYasha, Amanda came from behind her, stabbing her shoulder with a silver dagger. Kagome's blood ran down her arm as her eyes became empty. The crimson covered the left side of her body as she collapsed to her knees.**

**InuYasha growled and ran to Kagome, he never seemed to be able to ignore it when someone hurt Kagome. His demon speed helped him get over to her faster which Amanda did not expect, he jumped into the air, his eyes glowing.**

"**Iron reaver, Soul Steeler!" InuYasha growled as he attacked Amanda head on, his nails out for his attack.**

**Amanda jumped back but was too slow for his attack and was cut all over her body, the wounds deep and severe. She stood slightly on her left side, putting all of her weight there. She glared at the dog-demon as she tried to move swiftly but her wounds caused her a lot of pain.**

**Ed was in a mess of his own as the large Warren had the upper hand of being muscular and super strong. Ed knew he was abnormally strong, even more than The Strong Arm Alchemist, Armstrong. Ed glared and ignored the blood dripping down his face and tried attacking once more. His shirt was torn all over and seemed to rip off his body nicely as he took his arm and barely cut Warren's leg. Ed turned his arm back to normal as he decided alchemy might have more of an effect. He clapped his hands and ran to Warren, his hands reaching to his chest. Ed got caught in Warren's grip and he squeezed Ed like an orange. Ed winced in pain as he tried to use alchemy but the grip was strong.**

"**You're a small one, aren't you?" Warren looked at Ed noticing his small physique.**

**Ed growled and clapped once more, placing his hands on the inside of Warren's palms. This caused a small explosion and Warren let go of Ed. Ed fell to the ground, stretching out his sore spots, glaring at Warren.**

"**I'm not Small…" Ed's metallic arm turned back into a blade as Ed rammed it straight into Warren's stomach. Ed knew there was nothing more he could do and it had to be done for the sake of his friends.**

**Warren collapsed to his knees as his visions became blurry. The blood oozing quickly from his body as he slowly died there, Ed pulled out his arm from Warren's stomach.**

**Ed stared at the blood on his blade before feeling someone behind him. He turned quickly, the blade to the person's throat. His golden eyes glared to the kid who dared sneak behind him.**

"**Don't move…" Ed glared to the boy who resembled Dewayne. **

**Dewayne had then come to realization and turned from The Flame Alchemist to the bleeding Amanda and his half brother near death. He saw the dog-demon taking another bleeding girl over to where Holly and Hawkeye were, as well as a young black haired demon slayer and Winry. **

**The only people left to fight were InuYasha, Dewayne, Edward, Roy, and Nate. Though Edward had Nate in a sticky situation at the moment. Dewayne tried to hide his angry from what had happened to the blood-drenched Amanda, as she stood barely conscious. **

**Roy did take Dewayne's distraction as an opening to attack as he used his famous flame attack. Dewayne was slightly burned and drawn back by the bright orange and yellow flames, but was barely phased. Dewayne turned back to Roy and was about to attack.**

"**Stop, or the kid gets it." Edward's voice was darker and serious as his blade pressed against Nate's throat.**


	41. Pain & death never ending

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Forty_

**Ed's blade was poking at Nate's neck, but Ed's glare stayed on Dewayne and Roy. Dewayne glared back wanting to attack but couldn't help but not wanting to see his brother be killed. Amanda was already hurt and Dewayne didn't want his love to die, but he couldn't help her in this predicament. Roy stood angrily as he wanted to keep fighting even though he was wore out. InuYasha turned and glared at Dewayne too, as the three boys seemed to have all have a reason to be upset, and the answer was girl. Ed was there for Winry, who was unconscious and bleed, InuYasha was now pissed due to Kagome's new condition from the open wound on her shoulder, gushing blood, and Dewayne's love bleeding from all over and feeling quite weak.**

"**Stop the fighting, or I'll jam this into his jugular vein in an instant." Edward looked angry and very serious.**

**Dewayne just glared at the kid as he watched his brother stand there. Nate was scared but tried not showing it. He could feel the cold metal on his flesh and the smell of the blood of others. Nate looked to his half brother thinking he could just turn into a gas substance but Dewayne shook his head. **

**Dewayne turned to Amanda, who was leaning on a wall, she had a small smile on her face. Dewayne glared and looked around once more and noticed Holly wasn't where she was a couple minutes ago. His eyes scanned for the girl who handed him the Underworld, but he could not find her.**

**Lt. Hawkeye took out her gun and pointed it at Dewayne since the delay was longer than they had suspected. Dewayne heard the click of the gun and turned to her, his smirk grew crooked. **

**Ed looked to Lt. Hawkeye, he guessed she wouldn't shoot to kill, but he wanted this to end now. Everyone was covered in blood, tired and in some sort of pain. Ed pressed his blade into Nate a little harder waiting for Dewayne's response, but he was more concerned about where Holly had ran off to. Dewayne then turned back to Ed and glared.**

"**Kill the boy and I'll kill the group of girls over there within one blink. It won't be hard, either." Dewayne smirked and looked at Lt. Hawkeye and the unconscious Sango, Kagome, and Winry.**

**Ed gulped and looked from Nate to the girls and then to Lt. Hawkeye. Her gun was on Dewayne and he knew she was a great shoot but he did not know what Dewayne could do and if Hawkeye was fast enough. Ed sighed and looked to three unconscious girls and thought about how to get them out of here, but like Dewayne already knew, he needed Holly to get them out of the Underworld for she was the only one who could make the portal. **

**Ed turned his glare back to Dewayne, his blade still pressing on Nate's neck. Dewayne eyed Lt. Hawkeye before looking back to Edward and then to Roy. Dewayne noticed that two people were about ready to attack him while Ed had control of Nate. **

**Unexpectedly, Dewayne jumped up as a surprise attack on Ed, while Nate turned into a gas form before Ed could jam his blade into his jugular. Ed was in a state of shock as Dewayne's fist pounded into his stomach. Ed winced in pain and gripped his stomach, looking at Dewayne crookedly. Nate reappeared by Lt. Hawkeye and the girls and snapped Riza's wrist with the gun in hand.**

**Riza felt her wrist snap and she yelp in pain, holding her hand close to her chest. Roy saw this and dashed to her, punching Nate quickly, before he could turn to a gas form. Riza collapsed with the other girls, holding her wrist. She knew weakness was not within the military but she knew Roy wouldn't need her right now. Roy attacked Nate non-stop even though Dewayne had tired him out, Nate had hurt Riza and Roy didn't like that. **

**Dewayne attacked Ed again, kneeing his face and kicking him to the ground, keeping him there. Ed felt a little woozy but he knew he had to go on. Dewayne just kept going at Ed like a punching bag, punching, kicking, slamming and pounding. Ed took every blow but tried to escape to get back in the game, but he could feel his body go numb. Dewayne caught Ed's mechanical arm and snapped it in half as Ed tried to use Alchemy. Ed heard the breaking of metal as his arm fell limp to his side, metallic objects falling to the ground. Dewayne laughed knowing that was Ed's weapon and without it, he had nothing.**

**Nate attacked Roy, kicking him in the side and pushing him into the ground, but Roy just bounced back using his alchemy with the snap of his fingers. Roy burnt Nate easier than Dewayne and saw Nate fall to the ground, his flesh burnt.**

**Dewayne ignored his brothers' agony and slammed Ed into the ground with his foot. Ed coughed up some blood and groaned in pain. Dewayne lifted Ed by his shoulder and stare at him.**

"**This is over, kid." Dewayne grinned and tossed the kid into the pile of girls and walked over them. "You all sicken me. My brother and I will rule the Underworld and we will dispose of you." **

**Amanda slouched on the wall, blood still oozing from her wounds as she watched her love fulfill his dream. She held her arm and tried to keep what balance she had and tried smiling though he was not looking at her. **

**Ed coughed up more blood before looking at Dewayne trying to get himself back together, feeling sick.**


	42. Sentimentals

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Forty_**-**_One_

**Ed's vision was blurry and he could not focus on Dewayne, but he could hear his crackling laugh. Ed had blinked many times, trying to clear his vision but it only made things worse as Dewayne held him in the air. **

**InuYasha came from Behind Dewayne and slashed his nails across his back. Dewayne dropped Edward and turned to InuYasha, feeling blood on his back. He growled lowly and punched InuYasha. InuYasha got a fist full as he fell back but caught himself with his dog reflexes. Ed coughed while he sat on the floor trying to regain himself. InuYasha looked to Dewayne finally getting the fight he wanted and lashed forward, reaching for his Tetseiga. Dewayne was too quick for InuYasha and moved out of the way with ease.**

**InuYasha stopped abruptly and looked to Dewayne and within an instant he was hypnotized by Dewayne's stare. Dewayne smile's turned into a twisted grin as he stared at the dog-demon. InuYasha's eyes became empty as he lifted the Tetseiga and began walking towards Edward. Dewayne watched, not taking his eyes off InuYasha. The dog-demon lifted his sword above Edward as the Tetseiga grew to its full form, he slashed down on Edward, gashing his left shoulder. The blood dripped down the Tetseiga as InuYasha still in a trance began to lash out another strike at Ed, but before he could.**

**Holly came running out from where she was inside of her father's main building or in her case, her home. She stood in the door frame of the Underworld's main quarters where only the ruler and the family could enter unless you had business. This building contained the power Dewayne wanted, but he still did not have the right to have it, and that is why Holly was still alive. But as she stood there, Dewayne could tell something was wrong and losing his concentration, InuYasha blinked back to his normal self.**

**InuYasha smelt the blood on his Tetseiga only to see Ed on the ground, drenched in blood and coughing up some too. InuYasha merely shrugged but felt bad non-the-less. He got into a stance, ready to attack Dewayne, but noticed his attention was somewhere else.**

"**Hey dufus, fight me!" InuYasha growled not liking having to wait for a battle.**

**Dewayne just stared at Holly and Holly stared at Dewayne. She looked different, not her usual happy to please look. She had a cold stare on her face as she walked to her fathers dead body and retrieved part of the Underworld's ownership. He carried it with him so that if anyone broke into his home, he would always have part of what they needed to be ruler, or if he was attacked, half of it would still be deep within the house he came from. But now Holly held up the blue and red mixture light and placed it in her pocket.**

"**I now rule here, get out of here, all of you." Holly glared for she realized she had done wrong and saw what she had caused for someone who did not love her.**

**Dewayne glared at Holly and ran over to her, grabbing her arm forcefully. He shook her roughly and stared at her deep in her eyes.**

"**Give it to me!" Dewayne was angry and thought for all of his hard work, he wasn't going to lose.**

"**I am taking over and you will get out of here." Holly said with no emotion or remorse for Dewayne, "Get out."**

**Dewayne shoved Holly to the ground and looked at her trying to pinpoint the thing she had just had. He eyed her every part, but had forgotten about InuYasha. He, on the other hand saw this as his advantage to win the fight and ran up behind Dewayne ready to slash with his Tetseiga.**

"**Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled, but Dewayne turned quickly and knocked him to where Ed still laid. **

**InuYasha's scents filled with that of rotting corpses, blood, and dying people. He knew they wouldn't last much longer down there, but apparently so did Holly.**

**Holly got to her feet, still glaring at Dewayne. She wanted them out of the Underworld but she did not have a reasonable plan on how to do it and with Dewayne's determination, she could not get them out long enough.**

"**Dewayne, it will consume you if you do not get out now. This means nothing. Nothing at all." Holly withdrew the small glowing of red and blue. The sparkles of evil and sin. "Look, look at what we've created. Look at your friends, your companions. Look at Amanda. We did this because I allowed you to bring this here. But now I see the path and you need to get out."**

**Dewayne glared and hated the sentimental talk, he thought even if he had to lose everyone, he would get that sparkling elixir for himself. But one word caught his eye, and that was Amanda. His one weak spot was his woman and she was in just as much pain as the others. He knew she would die but he didn't know if he could live as ruler without her by his side. He shook his head and kept himself from thinking at all that he could not rule alone. He was a strong independent man who did not need a silly girl by his side, even if he did love her. He was too big a man to need her and he kept that story. He glared to Holly and gripped her shirt tightly before shoving her against a wall.**

"**Give it to me or I will kill you personally." Dewayne growled.**

"**I can not do that. I will not ruin your life and the lives of these people because your power hungry. We were doing fine as a clan, but the clan is dead and now so is this plan." Holly turned her body into a ball of fire, which surprised Dewayne since she had never done it before.**

**He had let her go for an instant which gave her the means to escape his grip. She took the sparkle elixir and created the doorway back to the world where most of them came from. The doorway opened like a blue swirl, almost like an alchemy sign. **

**InuYasha and Roy nodded as did the other State Alchemists as they each grabbed an injured friend or living foe and ran for it, but Dewayne just watched, not caring. He wanted that elixir and he would get it.**

**Everyone had soon left to the other side, all except Holly, Dewayne, and Amanda. Amanda was barely conscious and could hardly stand but she did look to Dewayne, with sadness in her eyes. She watched him knowing how badly he wanted this and she would not leave him alone. If he wanted to go down like this, then they would or if he wanted to live without this, they would. She would respect his decision, and that is why he loved her. **

**Holly watched the two and she needed a way to get them out, but it had been decided as Dewayne walked to the girl he loved, and though this was his dream. He chose the girl and he would be happy with his decision for now. He nodded to Holly before exiting through the gateway. Holly smiled and closed the gate after them and went back into her home where she has not been for a long time. She stared at what she had forgotten and took her claim as new leader, even if she didn't want it.**


	43. The Ending The Begining

**High School Alchemist**

By Tabby

_A/N: I don't own FMA, InuYasha, or anything inclined to them. . this is my first attempted Anime fan fiction & first crossover anime! Please R&R flames are fine. If you think I should not continue, tell me, if you like it, tell me! I love you all! I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this for fans of FMA, InuYasha. ). _

_Chapter Forty_**-**_Two_

**InuYasha, Roy, Feury, Breda, Havoc, Falmon, Miroku, and Alphonse looked to their injured friends as Dewayne and Amanda exited the portal before it closed. Dewayne took Amanda, holding her so that she would not fall and walked off without a word to them. InuYasha growled since he did not get to fight, feeling his wounds heal with ease since nothing serious happened to him. He was more worried about Kagome. He scratched his head not really knowing what to do since they were all badly injured.**

"**We'll have to take them to the military hospitals, less questions. Let's go men!" Mustang felt much better giving orders.**

**InuYasha blinked but picked up Kagome and Winry, getting ready to head to this hospital. All of the sudden, InuYasha smelt something foul and looked amongst the group to see who was dead or close to it, but no one looked nearly as bad as Edward. InuYasha sniffed out the foul smell and he came across Kouga's body. Kouga had blood all over his body and the wound from his stomach was still viewable, but he seemed to have regained himself.**

"**The wound was deep, but not big enough for real damage, Mutt. So give me my woman and I'll be on my way." Kouga put one hand over his wound and one he used to grab Kagome.**

**InuYasha pulled back and walked passed Kouga, _I never liked that demon…_ He growled slowly as he followed Mustang to the hospital he spoke of earlier.**

**Mustang carried Lt. Hawkeye to the emergency room of the hospital as Alphonse carried Edward. Miroku had Sango of course, though Miroku barely left Sango's side since they've been together for quite some time now. **

**Once all of them had gotten a hospital bed and began treatment, Mustang had made the report of the incidents in Tokyo and recorded them in the files for future references. **

**InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga had gone back to Feudal Japan so that they would not have to be bothered by the people in Kagome's time. Though they felt bad for leaving, they knew they'd get news when Sango would return as well to that world.**

**About three days after their admits to the hospital, they all began to feel much better. Sango released herself and said goodbye to Kagome.**

"**I will tell InuYasha how you are doing, see you later Kagome." Sango waved goodbye before going to the well to return to her rightful time.**

**Kagome and Winry shared a room and looked over each others battle scars. Kagome had a bandage around the gash on her shoulder and Winry had a bandage on her head from the bang on the wall. They both laughed about it after all seeing that everything was ok. Lt. Hawkeye entered there room with her wrist in a brace so it would heal naturally. She checked up on them as said they could go and just to be careful. The only person not permitted to leave was Edward Elric.**

**Edward had gashes all over and bruises from head to toe. Not to mention no right arm where his automail should be. His left shoulder was bandaged and even the bandage was drenched in blood. He had a sling for his arm for the pain as well as little bandages here and there. He was more afraid of Winry's reaction than the damage of his body though. He examined himself as Al walked in checking up on his brother once more.**

"**Brother, how are you doing?" Al smiled to his brother.**

"**I'm alright, Al. Just can't wait to get out of here." Ed smiled.**

"**That's good, but someone wants to see you, should I let her in or do you need more rest?" Al grinned playfully looking at Ed.**

**Ed gave a questioning look before he understood and his eyes widened. He gulped, "She can … come in." He regretted saying that but he could not say no to seeing her either.**

**Al smiled and left the room while Winry entered, looking at the beaten Ed. She wanted badly to give him a wrench to the head, but she dealt with a pep-talk.**

"**Edward…" Winry sat on the edge of Ed's bed looking at him with sadness in her eyes.**

"**Winry, I…" Ed looked at her feeling really bad.**

"**Don't. All I have to say to you is you're reckless and careless and let your emotions control you like you did back there and look what happened to you. And though I did not see the whole thing, I realize why you always come to me for new repairs. Even though I don't see you like this because you are here. But I have come to realize that this is your job and as long as you have the best doctors and best mechanic, I cannot stop you from this." Winry smiled and looked over Ed's confused face.**

**Ed just sat there, "Ok…" Ed sighed. "I'm not always in this bad of shape though."**

"**I know, and it's my fault. But we got through it and that's all that matters. That's why Al and you do it. In the end, you're both alive and that is that."**

"**Yeah, but Winry. Don't ever try to tell-off the person I'm fighting again. That makes it just a little worse."**

"**But Roy was fighting him" Winry put on a sad face, looking at Ed.**

"**True." Ed smiled and laid down.**

"**I'll let you sleep."**

**Winry left the hospital room and ran into Roy. She looked to him and smiled slightly. She felt embarrassed since she did claim his life back there though she didn't really want his death to be on her account. Roy looked down to her and just kept his normal expression of boredom.**

"**Miss. Rockbell."**

"**Roy…" Winry then hugged Roy before walking off.**

**Roy stood there confused as he was just hugged by a girl who should despise him, but he just shrugged it off and went on.**

**A couple days later, Ed was released from the hospital and the three went back to their apartment. They walked down the street in silence not knowing what to say. Though everyone looked better, Ed still needed his right arm repaired but he didn't know how to ask Winry for it. Al just stopped walking abruptly.**

"**Hey guys, I'm going to find Aiyoku. I have to apologize for leaving her in math all alone and explain myself! I'll figure out something brother. Bye." Al ran away from them as fast as he could, though he did want to see Aiyoku badly, he wanted Ed and Winry to be alone too. Al knew when something would set the right mood, and that was it. Al then ran down the street to Aiyoku's house.**

**Winry and Ed finished the walk home still in silence. When they got their apartment, Ed unlocked the door and they entered the darkened, vacant room. Winry went to the couch and sat down and before long Ed followed her. Winry took a look at herself quickly before standing up.**

"**I've been in these clothes for over five days, I'm going to change. You should too, Mr. I'll make us some food when I'm done." Winry ran off to her room, her voice no different from usual but Ed felt a little weird but went into his room to change anyway.**

**When Winry had changed into her black tube top and a black skirt, she came from her room and went to the kitchen. She looked through the food, and just began to heat up some ramen and rice. Ed came from his room moments later in a pair of black pants, his smile nervous as to he was not wearing a shirt. He sat on the couch and awaited the food. Winry soon brought over the ramen and rice to Ed and ate her share as well. Ed ate his without hesitation and when they both finished, Ed looked at Winry nervously.**

"**You want a new arm…" Winry turned to him as she took his dishes. She walked to the kitchen, awaiting his response.**

"**Uh… yes… I do, please." Ed gulped waiting her brutal answer.**

**Winry just came back to the couch and smiled, "I'll get my tools."**

**Winry ran off to get her tools and gathered them together.**

"**Ed, it's getting late, can I start this in your room and then we can go to bed?" Winry looked to him as she yawned.**

"**Uh, yeah." Ed helped Winry carry the stuff into his room and put it on the floor where she would work.**

**She pulled out his measurements and then took a look at his arm damage before beginning on his new arm. She messed with her building skills for about thirty minutes before giving into her tired body and climbed into bed.**

"**You'll have your arm by tomorrow."**

"**Is Al home yet?" Ed looked to Winry as she climbed under his covers and got comfortable.**

"**I haven't heard him come home, why?" Winry eyed Ed as she snuggled on his pillow.**

**Ed nodded and got comfortable as well, feeling Winry snuggling to him too. Ed wrapped his flesh arm around Winry as she pressed against his chest lightly. Winry then opened her eyes and looked to Ed. Ed's eyes were closed as he tried to sleep, but Winry pressed her lips against Ed's softly and kissed him deeply, his reaction a lot quicker than it was before. But Ed soon pulled away, looking to Winry a little upset.**

"**Winry… do you really think this won't ruin our friendship?" Ed gulped.**

"**What? Well, like I said. If you're uncomfortable I won't do it."**

"**It's just that, aren't you suppose to kiss someone you like or feel a strong attraction too. I don't want you to be kissing me and get too attached then to have someone you really like have to compete with that…" Ed smiled, trying to make it sound reasonable,**

"**Ed…" Winry sighed, "I guess that means…"**

"**I really like you Winry, and I don't want anything to happen to us… Not that there is an 'us' but you know what I mean."**

"**Ed, I think… I think I love you." Winry looked away from Ed after admitting this, she felt so stupid but better for getting it off her chest.**

**Ed blushed as she spoke and looked at her in amazement, "You do? I mean… you love me? Me? The jerk? Reckless, careless jerk?" Ed looked at her, lifting her chin.**

**Winry nodded as Ed pressed his lips against hers softly and kissed her deeply, "Then this will be a very odd relationship?"**

**Winry giggled and pressed against Ed's body as she kissed him again and the two began their make-out session. Winry and Ed felt more skin connection as they kissed since Ed was in no t-shirt and Winry was just in her small black tube top. They kissed and held onto each other, though Ed only had one arm. Winry's hands roamed his chest and rubbed against the edge of his boxers making him more rough and passionate. She wrapped a leg around his waist, her skirt hiking up a little. They kissed passionately over and over again, their tongues colliding as their lips connected through every motion. Winry took a hold of Ed's hand and placed it on her tube top and helped him pull it down slowly. Ed blushed as he realized what Winry had done and he felt her soft breasts against his chest. She pressed against him harder as she could feel him against her inner thigh. Winry giggled slightly as she sat up and got on top of Ed. Ed sat up as well so that she was sitting on his lap and the two began kissing again, the couple topless. Their hands roaming each others bodies as Winry teased Ed drastically. Ed felt her tingling just above his manhood, making him want her more but keeping him at a tame pace at the same time. Winry did not understand how she became so willing to fore-play when her old boyfriend tried it on her and she hated it. But she gave in to her temptation as the two kept kissing and exploring each other. Ed could feel his manhood growing tender as he rubbed it against her thighs and he felt himself moan slightly for he could not hold it much longer as he ejaculated his cells. He took a deep breath as to he felt much better as Winry kept kissing him, putting her arms around his neck. He placed his hand upon her breasts and caressed it softly as she kissed him passionately. Soon enough the couple grew tired and laid back down and went to sleep. The two cuddled each other, and had their first fixation of sexual contact. They laid calmly together as they slept, though Ed was jealous that their first experience he only had one arm. **

**The next morning, Ed awoke to find Winry dressed and working on his arm. He looked to his open door to where Al was in the kitchen. Ed sighed knowing Al knew nothing of last night and felt weird thinking about it as well.**

_The end._

_Look for the 1 ½ and the sequel coming soon…_


End file.
